Between Friends
by PunkAkauntan
Summary: ASUKIRA switchable: Athrun has a secret obsession and it’s in the form of his childhood friend, Kira Yamato. Meanwhile, Kira has been plagued by strange dreams that made him question his own sexuality. A journey of sorts.
1. A favour from a friend

Published: July 6, 2004.

**Pairing: **Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala**  
Archive: **www.boysdorm.info/home.html**  
Feedback: **Desired. **  
**

**Summary:** Athrun has a secret obsession and it's in the form of his childhood friend, Kira Yamato. Meanwhile, Kira has been plagued by strange dreams that made him question his own sexuality. While Athrun brooded on how to deal with his own problem, Kira decides the only way to settle the matter was to enlist Athrun's help, with bizarre consequences. Pre-SLASH (ch1-6), SLASH (ch7 onwards).

**Warning:** This fic contains pre-slash, that is budding male/male relationship. It is within the guidelines of an R rating, and those guidelines do include non-graphic sex. If you cannot deal with this, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. Don't flame me just because you cannot deal with the idea of Kira and Athrun getting involved in a relationship. Unconventional character interpretation and it takes place after the known canon timeline. They are nineteen/twenty here, so they are both adults.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's note:** I believe in an equal partnership nod-nod-nod, so the seme/uke "issue" is really a non-issue! LOL. This story is a Work In Progress. Feedback appreciated :D.

* * *

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

  


Chapter 1: A Favour From A Friend

Athrun Zala, had an obsession that he kept secret from his peers and colleagues. Not because he's embarrassed, but because his obsession was his alone. To share meant it would become public property, and Athrun would rather be stranded on a desert island for a month with no food rations than share that piece of information with anyone.

The particular obsession had been in the form of a somewhat skinny, brown haired, violet eyed youth – his childhood friend, Kira Yamato. When they were younger, Athrun had looked up to Kira with a mixture of fascination and affection. From the beginning, the older boy had him tied around his little finger, and Athrun had seen no reason to complain. He enjoyed making Kira happy and got a thrill when the boy smiled in return. Kira's smiles were like precious little treasures; Athrun kept each and every one of them filed away in his mind.

Enough to say Athrun was distressed when Kira did not follow him to PLANT after prep school all those years ago. After the war ended, both of them got their discharge papers; they figured that since their kickass Gundams had been blown to pieces, kicking the crap out of any dissidents using some inferior MS wasn't fun at all. Life as law abiding civilians was a refreshing change indeed. They returned to college to continue their studies, and by mutual agreement had decided that sharing an apartment was both practical and economical.

They spent the next three years watching each other grow and learning about each other's quirks. Athrun had to bear with Kira's weird fashion sense (what's with the boy and buckles, anyway! Furthermore, Athrun could never figure why Kira insisted on wearing that girly choker at all times. He didn't mind the wooden beads necklace, but the girly choker puzzled him greatly) and Kira had more than once threatened to braid Athrun's hair if he didn't keep it at a reasonable length.

These good natured arguments sometimes degenerated into mock fights, which the serious minded Cagalli put down as some weird male bonding ritual. She once caught her brother actually braiding Athrun's hair as the younger boy continued to assemble a mechanical cat. It disturbed her somewhat and she made a point not to drop in unannounced anymore.

At nineteen, Athrun quickly realised that his obsession was bordering on the unhealthy. While most of the youths his age were out dating girls and sowing their wild oats, he had been contented to hang out with Kira doing whatever the older boy wanted to. They had by some unspoken agreement overcompensated for their forced separation.

During the three years, Athrun noticed that Kira had never seriously dated anyone. Even his so called relationship with Lacus turned out to be nothing more than a deep mutual friendship. Athrun's instinct told him that Kira genuinely liked the girl, but only as a friend. As for himself, he just wasn't interested in forming a relationship with anyone, at least not /that/ kind of relationship. Cagalli was a female (and borderline violent) version of Kira, but he had Kira, so what's the point anyway?

Athrun was in no hurry to find a girlfriend or to get married. He still couldn't get over the mind boggling fact that his dead father had arranged his engagement when he was sixteen. Well, no one could boss him around now.

Sometimes Athrun wondered if Kira ever noticed him watching. He was besotted by the older boy's easy going nature and his kind-heartedness. He knew that Kira often had him tied around his little finger; if Kira had asked him to jump, he'd ask how high, Kira? Their common acquaintances even joked about them being joined at the hips, since it's rare to see one without the other nearby.

However, Athrun noticed that Kira had been acting quite odd lately. The boy would stare at him with an odd expression when he thought Athrun wasn't looking, and would quickly look away, flustered when Athrun caught him. Once, Kira blushed furiously when he accidentally walked in and caught Athrun stripped to his pants. That was very odd indeed; he didn't use to be bothered if the younger boy had paraded around the apartment naked. Not that Athrun was in the habit of walking around naked, but _still … _

It was late one evening, in mid-autumn in his nineteenth year when it happened. It had been drizzling for days, and the grey skies dampened their moods. The room was dark, the only light came from the flat screen television that filled a section of the wall.

Athrun sat on the carpet, as he flipped through the channels in an attempt to find something watchable. News, sports, reruns – nothing remotely interesting. He selected a channel at random, a travel documentary. Kira came into the room and flopped bonelessly beside him.

"Athrun?" Kira asked after a lengthy silence. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Glancing over, Athrun watched as the dim light from the flat screen TV flickered over the older boy's features.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of personal…" Kira faltered, biting his lip in a manner that the younger boy found attractive.

"Personal?" Athrun asked, intrigued. The other boy looked rather flustered, and Athrun wondered if Kira was having some kind of girl problems. He was quite popular with the girls at the college, and despite himself, Athrun was curious.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to …"

Athrun frowned. "What is it, Kira?" he repeated, his curiosity piqued. Kira got to his knees and swivelled to face him, his eyes shimmering with a strange glow. What the blazes was the matter now? Athrun wondered, as Kira looked at him oddly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Taken aback by the directness of the question, Athrun dropped the remote control in shock.

"What?" Athrun's green eyes widened more than usual as he stared at Kira in disbelief. "What did you say?"

Kira lowered his head to hide the flush that coloured his cheeks.

"It's … it's just that I've been having these dreams lately," Kira stared at the carpet, his fingers pulling on the pile absently. "And … and I think if I can prove it not to be true, then I'm okay,"

Athrun blinked stupidly. What kind of dreams did Kira get to make him want to kiss Athrun? Kira was not one given to idiotic schemes like kissing his childhood friend. Athrun gaped, his power of speech temporarily lost. Easier said than done, Athrun thought. He'd wanted to kiss the brown haired boy for so long that he'd lost count the number of sleepless nights he'd endured while watching Kira sleep peacefully not three feet away from him. And now, when it was offered to him, he could not even find the guts to say yes.

"It's just a kiss, Athrun," Kira said hurriedly. "It can't be that bad. Just pretend I'm a girl or something," he added, feeling immensely stupid.

_Just pretend I'm a girl._

That snapped Athrun out of his paralysis.

"Wait," he choked out. "Kira, wait."

Kira sat back on his heels and tilted his head. Athrun groaned inwardly. Wasn't he aware how coy he looked in that position? Athrun restrained himself from tackling the other boy to the carpet and having his wicked ways with him.

"Just what kind of dreams have you been having Kira?" he asked instead, sounding calm.

Kira bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "It's you, Athrun," he confessed. "I've been having these strange dreams about you. I – I figured if I can kiss you and convince myself that I don't feel that way about …" He looked up and caught the incredulous look on Athrun's face. His blood ran cold. Athrun would hate him now.

Without a word, he shot to his feet and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Athrun fell onto his back, one arm over his eyes as he willed the darkness that threatened to overcome him away. He remained in that position for a long while, his mind replaying what Kira just told him, over and over. Kira dreamt about him, and those dreams made Kira uncomfortable. Being the logical (and somewhat naïve) person that he was, Kira's solution to settling the matter was to put his theory to the test. 

Athrun was a smart boy, and he quickly put two and two together. Kira Yamato had been having erotic dreams about him. His lips curved in humourless smile. If he played his cards right, Kira Yamato will see things his way.

Sitting up slowly, Athrun decided it was time to stop obsessing and to make his own dream a reality.

* * *

Kira curled on his bed, feeling utterly foolish and miserable when he heard the bedroom door open with a soft creak. He pulled the blanket tighter across his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut against the shaft of light that came from the hallway. He lay still, listening for the familiar sounds as Athrun got ready for bed. He tried to make himself smaller, invisible perhaps, and hoped that the other boy would forget about his gaffe by morning. 

His body tensed, he wanted to flee from the room, from Athrun. On hindsight, he shouldn't have asked Athrun for such an outrageous favour. Although they have been close friends for years, it was downright crazy. Kira cursed himself for his stupidity. Athrun would probably think he was some kind of repressed homosexual psycho, which wasn't true. Kira wasn't at all interested in anyone – male or female – but those dreams, starring his close friend and him were becoming more and more frequent, and if he must admit, alarmingly erotic.

The dreams might start differently, but it always ended in the same way. In his dreams, they could be working together on some engineering project in the lab, and then it fast forward to them making out shamelessly under the table. Or they could be walking home from the convenient shop, and he would suddenly drag Athrun into some alleyway and they would get down on each other. Sometimes they did it in the privacy of a locked room, and other times in semi-public places. It got to a point that Kira began to question what the hell was wrong with him. Why was it always Athrun, and not any of those faceless pretty girls that he knew?

If only Athrun would just chuck a boot at his head for having such dreams and put a stop all these nonsense. He seriously needed a reality check. Athrun was his friend, for goodness sake, and friends do not lust after one another! Kira pummelled his pillow angrily and bit his lip to stop himself from wailing.

There was a pressure on his bed, and he almost squeaked in shock when Athrun spoke up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kira," Athrun said, his voice tinged with concern. "I'm not mad at you or anything,"

"Yeah?" Kira hesitated, turning slowly to face the other boy, the blanket held tightly under his chin. Fearing the worst, he held his breath.

Athrun smiled and tweaked his bangs playfully. "Yeah," he said. "Don't cry,"

Kira exhaled in relief and rubbed his face, embarrassed. "Am not," he denied lamely.

"Very well," Athrun touched his shoulder and looked at him pointedly. "Move over," the younger boy said softly. Kira gaped, and averted his eyes as a flush warmed his cheeks. The pressure on his shoulder increased, and he shifted obediently. He fought the urge to squirm as Athrun slid under the blanket beside him. They lay side by side, just like they used to when they were younger.

Presently, Athrun shifted, facing Kira. "I don't mind," he said slowly, his voice low like liquid smoke. "You can kiss me if you want. I mean, if it'll help to put whatever … theory … you have to the test,"

"Athrun!" Kira squirmed, his eyes wide with shock. "I –,"

"What's the matter, Kira?" Athrun grinned impishly. "You getting cold feet or something? Or would you rather I kiss you instead?"

"Athrun!" Kira squeaked, he face suddenly hot. "Wha --,"

His next word died in his throat as Athrun leaned over and kissed him lightly on his lips. He went rigid with shock at the other boy's daring.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Athrun sounded rather pleased with himself. He caught Kira's stunned expression. The older boy's eyes were glazed over and it sounded like he had stopped breathing. "You okay?"

Kira's mind went numb. He wasn't expecting Athrun to kiss him; he expected to be the one doing the kissing and Athrun to be the one resisting. That wasn't fair, he wasn't in control!

"No," he said slowly. "I wasn't in control,"

"What?" Athrun said, taken aback. A wild idea formed in his head. "Fine, you want to be in control. Okay, you do it then," he challenged.

"Fine," Kira snarled, raising to the bait. He grabbed Athrun's neck and kissed him hard. It wasn't too bad, he thought. I don't feel anything; kissing Athrun has no effect on me … in fact it's rather ghastly.

His heart thundered and his eyes slid shut.

His lips began to move on their own accord and he felt Athrun kissing him back. It wasn't so bad, after all.

His breath become heavier, and he gripped the younger boy's neck harder. It was rather nice, actually. So much better than kissing Fllay …

"Arrgh!" Kira pulled back at the horrible memory. He sat up with a violent jerk and wheezed.

Athrun winced. "That hurts, Kira," he admonished, rubbing his neck. Trust Kira to freak out just when things got rather interesting. "Was it really that bad?"

Kira looked stunned for a moment. "No … I mean yeah! It was ghastly. Ugh, I can't believe I kissed you," he lied. He lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. _Dear God, what have I done? I actually enjoyed that … _

Athrun chuckled lightly. "See? There's nothing wrong with you, Kira,"

"I … I guess so,"

"Idiot," Athrun grinned, his arms linked behind his head. "Let's get some sleep,"

Kira grinned at him sheepishly but his grin faded as he realised Athrun had no intention of moving off his bed.

"Athrun?" he said meekly. "You're in my bed,"

"So? What's the problem? You're not going to jump me, right, Kira?" Athrun narrowed his eyes into slits and watched the other boy intently.

_Crap,_ Kira thought fuzzily. Athrun was giving him the acid test. He hoped like hell that his body won't betray him. Damn, he's a Coordinator, he could do this – he could damn well sleep with his best friend and not get excited.

Kira sagged resignedly beside Athrun. He remained wide awake as he watched Athrun's features slowly relaxed and his breathing became deep and regular. He was drifting between sleep and consciousness when he felt Athrun stirring, then slowly snaking his arms around his body.

_"Kira …"_ Athrun mumbled in his ear, then subsided into deep breathing that convinced Kira he was really asleep.

Kira snuggled against him and presently fall into a deep slumber.

**TBC**

PunkAkauntan © Julai 2004

Okay, some trivia about the two protagonists in this story:  
1. Kira Yamato was born on May 18, CE 55, while Athrun Zala was born October 29, CE 55. That made Kira the older of the two.  
2. They first met at Copernicus in CE 61. They parted in CE 68; Athrun moved to PLANT and Kira to Heliopolis. They met on Jan 25, CE 71 in Heliopolis Phase 01.

* * *


	2. Green Eyed

Published: July 29, 2004.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale is mine. Steal it and I'll throw a Yzak-style hissy fit and spam you with Azrael/Fllay/le Klueze gruesome threesome fics until your eyes bleed. Bollocks for vague disclaimers. ()   
  
**Warning:** This chapter contains a scene describing m/m sexual fantasy. It is within the guidelines of an R rating, and those guidelines do include non-graphic sex. Unconventional character interpretation.   
  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to the wonderful folks who reviewed BF01. Feedback does wonders. This is a multi-chaptered story and I intend to finish it barring any violent objections or death on my part. 

* * *

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

Chapter 2: Green Eyed

Kira Yamato gazed absently into space, his mind miles away, preoccupied as it was with the latest weird dream he had the night before. As usual, the dream starred his best friend in a delightfully sinful and submissive role – dark hair fanned out on the sheepskin rug, naked skin slick and hot under his questing fingers. Kira's eyes slid out of focus, and he shivered, not noticing that the springrolls he was frying were slowly burning in the frying pan as his traitorous mind replayed the dream sequence frame-by-frame in slow motion.   
  
_Skin against skin, his mouth covering every inch of Athrun's body with hungry kisses … fingers kneading his arms as he tangled his hands in the dark locks of hair … gripping … sliding … panting ... Green eyes wide open, pupils dilated with ecstasy… his tongue swirling on the smooth skin of Athrun's belly … nails scratching his hips … Athrun gasping … mewling … begging him for more … The friction setting his senses ablaze … desire feeding upon desire, fuelling desire … _  
  
The smell of burnt fat alerted him of the imminent disaster their breakfast was turning into. He cursed and shook his head lightly, forcing the fantasy into the darkened recesses of his mind. What the hell was the matter with him? It had been almost a fortnight since he'd kissed Athrun. So much for his idiotic theory … kissing Athrun had not allayed his dilemma one bit; instead it had fuelled some repressed section of his brain to kick into high gear and caused his dreams to become increasingly pornographic.   
  
_Kira, you sad bastard,_ he thought, absently pulling the pan off the stove. _He's your friend, dammit! Friends do not fantasise about mounting each other … that is just not right! You need help, man._   
  
He wondered if he should confide in Lacus (without giving away too much, of course). She seemed open minded and rational enough, unlike his hot tempered twin, Cagalli. The worst thing Lacus would probably do was perhaps use his head as a target practise for her army of irritating Haros. Cagalli on the other hand would probably hit him with a monkey wrench, and then give him a swift one in the nuts while yelling at him to mend his ways.   
  
"Tori!"   
  
Kira turned at the familiar sound as his beloved mechanical bird swooped into the kitchen, its green and yellow skin gleaming brightly as it passed through a shaft of morning sunlight that filtered through the windows. Tori had been his constant companion since he was thirteen. The mechanical bird served as a bond of sorts between Kira and Athrun during the two years of forced separation and the period after that. Tori, in its own magical way had been instrumental in bringing the two of them together.   
  
Suddenly, the mechanical cat dashed into the kitchen, steel claws making a skittering sound on the lino. It gave a tinny mew, its beady eyes fixed on Tori. Tori swooped at the last moment, barely avoiding Kira's head, causing the cat to swerve and make a flying leap directly onto him. It landed hard on his chest, causing him to stagger backwards. The frying pan, heavy with half-burnt springrolls and hot oil went flying out of his grip.   
  
"Arrrrgh!" Kira screamed as hot oil splashed on his arm.   
  
The pan cluttered noisily to the floor, spilling its contents in all directions. Kira's eyes widened as the pain from the scald seared his nerves, his skin reddening and blistering. He swore and clutched his arm to his chest. Bloody hell, his day was shot to hell and it wasn't 8:00 A.M yet.   
  
Hurried footsteps thundered in the hallway. Athrun appeared a moment later, his hair still wet from the shower. Dumbstruck, he stared at the mess – their ruined breakfast from the look of it – and to the brown haired boy grimacing in the middle of the room.   
  
"Kira!" Athrun rushed towards the older boy. "What's wrong?"   
  
Shaken, and obviously in pain, Kira shook his head numbly. He bit his bottom lip in a vain attempt to push away the pain. He fought back his tears, and cursed himself for his clumsiness. He should have seen it coming, but his reflexes had been slow.   
  
"It's nothing …" Kira said, words laced with pain.   
  
Athrun hissed as he caught sight of Kira's right arm. The skin was blistered, the shade of red deepening with each passing minute from where the hot oil had scalded it.   
  
"No, it's not nothing, you idiot!" He grabbed Kira under the armpits, dragging him to the sink. Turning on the tap full blast, he held Kira's scalded arm under the running water. "Hold still," Athrun ordered from behind him. "Keep it under the tap until the pain stops,"   
  
"It's nothing, Athrun. Really," he said. He winced slightly as the cool water drenched his skin.   
  
"Keep still, Kira," the younger boy said dryly as he held fast to Kira's wrist.   
  
Kira closed his eyes. The cool water eventually dulled the pain and stopped the scald from spreading.   
  
"What happened?" Athrun asked after a lengthy silence.   
  
"My fault," Kira said dully. It felt silly to blame the cat, when it was his fault to begin with, daydreaming while handling a pan of hot oil. _Please, let it go,_ he thought. The truth was far too embarrassing. How on earth could he admit to Athrun that he was fantasising about him when the accident happened? Athrun would probably tell him that it served him right, and that would hurt even worse.   
  
Athrun looked at him sideways but said nothing. Kira was lying; he could tell by the tension on his face, and the stiffness of his shoulders. He turned the tap off and pulled the older boy back.   
  
"It's not as bad as I thought," Athrun looked at the arm closely. "We'll get it fixed soon, okay?"   
  
Kira nodded and turned towards Athrun. His pain was momentarily forgotten and his eyes widened fractionally at the sight that greeted him. Athrun had rushed into the kitchen clad only in a skimpy towel, which from Kira's point of view, was in danger of slipping off his slim hips. Kira felt his cheeks reddened. _Great, I'm either going to pass out from the pain or the embarrassment,_ he thought.   
  
Glancing towards Kira, Athrun gave his shoulder a light squeeze.   
  
"Come on," Athrun kept his arm on Kira's shoulder as he steered him out of the kitchen. The younger boy seemed unconcerned of his near-nakedness as he led Kira into their bedroom and sat him on the bed. Kira kept his gaze fixed to the floor in front of him as Athrun rummaged in the drawers. He came back a moment later and knelt before Kira.   
  
"Hold out your arm," Athrun said briskly, as he unwound a length of gauze. When Kira remained still, he reached out and gripped his wrist gently. "We need to cover it until we get you to the clinic, okay?"   
  
Kira nodded, allowing the other boy to wind the gauze over his scalded arm. Athrun worked fast and soon had the arm covered. Holding onto the hand, he turned the palm upwards and ran a finger lightly across the skin. Kira's fingers twitched in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Confused, Kira looked at him mutely. Athrun's pretty face tipped up to gaze at him, and smiled.   
  
"Good, you can still feel," Athrun placed the hand gently on his lap. When Kira remained quiet, he put a hand on Kira's knee and squeezed it lightly. "Your nerves are not too badly damaged," he reassured, rising to his feet. "I'll drive you to the clinic as soon as I get dressed,"   
  
That shook Kira out of his daze. Shaking his head, he said, "You don't have to. I can go by myself,"   
  
Athrun rolled his exotic green eyes. "Don't argue with me, Kira," he admonished. He turned his back towards Kira, dropped his towel onto the bed and started to dress.   
  
For several seconds Kira stared at the younger boy. It's not like he hadn't seen Athrun naked before … Athrun's skin was paler than his, and there were several light scars on his arm and sides – a relic from the war. He was fascinated by the sight of the other boy's back, the muscles moving lightly beneath the pale skin. His eyes roved lower, and a muscle twitched in cheek as his eyes were drawn irresistibly to Athrun's slender ankles. His heartbeat quickened, his pain momentarily forgotten.   
  
Watching through the wardrobe mirror, Athrun didn't let Kira's line of sight faze him. He levelled his gaze at Kira's reflection, noting the colour that had risen across his cheeks. Kira was looking at him with an odd expression; something between bashfulness and yearning. Was Kira checking him out?   
  
Tilting his head slightly, Athrun feigned innocence and said, "Kira?"   
  
Their eyes met through the reflection in the mirror.   
  
Taken aback, Kira quickly looked away, horrified that Athrun had caught him ogling. He felt the blood drain from his face and lowered his head. Damn, what the hell was the matter with him? He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Or better still, maybe he should just fill the bathtub and drown himself … that should put a permanent stop to his wayward thoughts. He shuddered.   
  
"You okay?" Athrun turned towards his roommate. He leaned against the wardrobe and watched the older boy intently. Nodding, Kira stubbornly kept his head down, his fringe obscuring his eyes. _So, he was checking me out,_ Athrun thought. _How interesting …_   
  
Pushing away from the wardrobe, Athrun crossed the small space and touched him lightly on the shoulder.   
  
"Shall we go?"   
  
Flustered, Kira stuttered, "You have lab to attend,"   
  
"I'll skip," Athrun answered him, watching him closely for any reaction of delayed shock.   
  
"Really, I'll be fine," Kira insisted, looking up at the younger boy. A small part of him wished Athrun would let him be, but a bigger part wanted Athrun to stay by his side and comfort him. He didn't know how to tell Athrun without sounding whiny, or even worse, corny. He wasn't a child anymore, but just then he really needed Athrun's company.   
  
The corners of Athrun lips curled up in a gentle smile. "I'll call Professor Kreig and let her know," he said. "She'll understand. She'll survive without a couple of research assistants for a day or two,"   
  
Without waiting for an answer, he took hold of Kira's good wrist and led him to the living room. Kira sat quietly on the sofa, watching his friend walk to the vidphone set flush on the wall.   
  
Athrun recited a number, said "Connect," and a moment later the stern face of Professor Krieg appeared on the vidphone screen. Athrun quickly explained the situation and asked for permission to be excused from lab.   
  
Task done, Athrun deactivated the vidphone and came to his side. He extended a hand towards Kira. Kira looked at the hand for a moment, before reaching out to link their hands together, allowing Athrun to pull him up.   
  
"Ready?" asked Athrun, sweeping Kira's long brown fringe out of his face and tucking it behind his ear.   
  
The gesture triggered an involuntary shiver down Kira's spine. He lowered his eyes to avoid Athrun's piercing gaze.   
  
"Kira?"   
  
Glancing up, he saw Athrun smile, and felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand.   
  
Kira hesitated for a heartbeat, and then he smiled and squeezed Athrun's fingers in return. 

* * *

"Did it hurt much?"   
  
"Wow, you really did a number to yourself, eh, Yamato?"   
  
"How long will you be out of action?"   
  
"My brother accidentally set fire to his hair once and boy, I tell you, the smell was terrible …"   
  
"I'm sure Yamato appreciates that piece of news, ha ha …"   
  
Athrun scowled at the small group of curious onlookers. On hindsight, it was a dumb mistake to stop by the research lab after visiting the clinic. But Kira had insisted on picking up the week's assignment, and Athrun had dutifully driven him there.   
  
"Cut it out, guys," Athrun said dryly. "Don't you all have other things to do? Quit bothering Kira,"   
  
"Chill out, Zala," a lazy voice drawled from his left. "We're just, ah … concerned … about Yamato,"   
  
Nearby, a pointy faced, multi-pierced bleached blond boy smirked at him. The afternoon sunlight caught the array of silver studs on his ears, making it gleam like the chrome exhaust pipe of the bike he was straddling. His mirrored sunglasses lent him an air of laid-back menace.   
  
Athrun wrinkled his nose in distaste. People like him made Athrun's fist itch; rumours had it that the boy – their course mate – was part of the local biker gang. They dabbled in shady activities, ranging from drugs to minor crimes. Word had it his father funded private researches at the college and that, plus his twisted intelligence had so far prevented him from being expelled.   
  
Kira noticed Athrun's look of disgust and groaned inwardly. He turned towards the blond and stepped forwards to partially block him from Athrun's view.   
  
"Saigo,"   
  
The smirk on Saigo's face widened, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. He pushed his sunglasses to rest over the top of his brows.   
  
"Well, Yamato. I guess you heard that Professor Kreig had paired us up for the latest assignment,"   
  
"Hm," Kira nodded in the positive.   
  
The prospect did not cheer him. Saigo, despite his intelligence was notorious for being lazy and had a reputation for pushing the bulk of the job to his unfortunate assignment partner. Being partnered with Kira was a boon for him, and a bane to the brown haired boy. Kira wondered what had possessed the professor to pair him up with the blond. Perhaps Saigo needed the extra grades to push his overall average up.   
  
Jumping lightly off his bike, Saigo stood, and slinked around Kira like a feline weaving around its master's feet.   
  
"I'm just concerned about your … ah, injury. You sure it won't affect your work?" Saigo drawled, tapping a finger against his chin.   
  
Kira noticed that Saigo's nails were painted white. _What a jerk,_ he thought. "What has that got to do with it?" he asked indignantly, refused to be intimidated by Saigo's faux macho act.   
  
"Well, if you can't do your part, we might just screw up this assignment," Saigo answered, pointing at Kira's arm. "I can't afford to lose marks because of you,"   
  
Athrun stepped closer to him, his eyes glinting coldly.   
  
"Shut up, Saigo," Athrun said icily. "Fuck off and ask Professor Kreig to pair you up with someone else,"   
  
Turning to sneer at Athrun, the blond folded his arms across his broad chest.   
  
"Well, well," he scoffed. "Satan's little kitty has spoken. Too bad, Zala. Yamato's my research partner, so you'd better get used to seeing me around,"   
  
Struggling against the urge to beat the crap out of the blond, Athrun gritted his teeth.   
  
Ignoring Athrun's murderous stare, Saigo smirked at Kira and brushed his shoulder, lingering a moment longer than necessary. "I'll call you later, Yamato. To discuss … stuff,"   
  
Saigo's smirk widened as Kira recoiled at his touch. Athrun instinctively stepped between them and struck Saigo's hand away, much harder than he intended to.   
  
The small crowd held their collective breath, anticipating a fight.   
  
"Keep. Your. Bloody. Hands. Off," Athrun warned dangerously. His hands turned to fists and the cords in his neck tautened.   
  
"Athrun …" Kira's hand shot out, and he gripped Athrun's arm firmly. Athrun whipped around, annoyed. Kira shook his head imperceptibly. _No,_ he mouthed silently. _Not here._   
  
A muscle twitched in Athrun's cheek. He nodded curtly, acknowledging Kira's wish.   
  
An ugly scowl distorted Saigo's pointy face. He glared, first at Kira and then at Athrun for several moments, made a rude sign with his hand and then strutted towards his bike and roared down the street.   
  
Athrun's blood thundered in his ears and eyes were cold as he stared after the fast disappearing figure.

TBC.   
  
PunkAkauntan © 2004  
  
1] Chapter title "Green Eyed" refers to [1] Athrun's eye colour, and [2] jealousy.   
  
Chapter 3: What's up with Athrun? Is he going to throw a hissy fit? How will Kira deal with it? Coming soon ...

* * *


	3. Reaction to Action

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and Saigo are mine.  
  
**Warning:** This chapter contains scenes describing m/m sexual fantasy as well as some cough tame cough bonding actions. It also dealt briefly with drugs and implied gangsterism. It is within the guidelines of an R rating, and those guidelines do include non-graphic sex and violence. Unconventional character interpretation.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who have taken time to review BF01 and BF02. It helps with my creative thought process. Special thanks to Atenista for the beta (you know I'm an irrepressible slasher. Believe me, I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter...)

* * *

****

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

**Chapter 3: Reaction to Action**

It was twenty past ten and the drizzle was turning into persistent rain when Saigo strode up the rain-slicked steps towards the entrance of "Liquid". A neon sign flickered overhead, casting an alternate pattern of light and dark over the small crowd of clubbers as they stood in line waiting to be frisked and hopefully admitted by the club's bouncers.  
  
He shouldered his way brusquely towards the front of the line, ignoring the glare and indignant hisses from the predominantly male crowd. Nodding curtly to the six-foot-something muscle bound bouncers, he made his way through the huge wooden doors. The room beyond was dim, but not dark. Artificial lighting cast an eerie reddish-purple glow and stale cigarette smoke hung thickly in the air.  
  
Loud music pulsated through the hidden speakers, its beat infectious. Saigo cut through the crowd of dancers – their bodies writhing and squirming to the beat. He made his way to a booth towards the end of the room and slipped into the vacant seat from across two obliviously preoccupied young men. From his vantage point, the one with the yard-long braid seemed to be giving his companion an overly enthusiastic mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
After a couple of minutes of intense staring, Saigo cleared his throat loudly to alert them of his presence. The pair broke apart, startled.  
  
"That was absolutely disgusting," Saigo drawled, fishing a pack of cigarette from his pockets. He lighted one and blew smoke rings into their faces. Two pairs of piercing blue eyes glared at him insolently.  
  
"Fuck you," the braided one snapped, tossing his long brown hair over his shoulder. "You're late,"  
  
"Any later and who knows what I might see," Saigo said dryly. "I'm sure you didn't ask me here to witness your depravity, Max. So, what gives?"  
  
Turning their backs on the blond, the duo conferred in hushed tones.  
  
Saigo narrowed his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table. "Max, Yuy, I don't have all night,"  
  
"We've got your goods," Yuy grunted. He pushed a slim package across the tabletop. When Saigo reached out to take it, Yuy pulled it back just beyond his reach. "Show us the money," he said flatly.  
  
Saigo clicked is tongue impatiently. "How much?"  
  
Max scribbled something on a napkin and pushed it towards the blond. Saigo's eyes widened fractionally.  
  
"Cutthroats," he muttered.  
  
Max nodded, his eyes trained on the blond. "Yeah. This stuff doesn't come cheap. Took us a while to refine it,"  
  
"How do I know it works?"  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "We aren't the best chem. students for nothing. We tested it, of course." He leaned towards Saigo, his blue eyes glinting wickedly in the half-light. "It has a guaranteed one hundred percent success rate,"  
  
"Really?" Saigo smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Ask him," Max jerked a thumb towards his reticent companion.  
  
Yuy looked at Max sullenly, and then turned his attention towards Saigo. He nodded curtly.  
  
"I see," Satisfied, Saigo reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of bills. He peeled off a few and tossed it towards Yuy. Yuy counted the bills silently, nodded once and pushed the slim package towards Saigo.  
  
Saigo pocketed the package, and made to take his leave.  
  
A flash of movement, and a hand gripped his arm, halting his progress. Saigo whipped around looking perplexed for a moment, and then looked at Yuy with eyes that glinted coldly in the half-light. His lips curled in a barely disguised sneer.  
  
"What?" Saigo said, the menace in his tone cutting through the air sharply.  
  
Across the table, Max leaned back against the seat and returned the blond's stare. "What do you intend to do with the stuff?" he asked levelly.  
  
Saigo noticed that Max's hands were hidden from his view, and that triggered a small alarm at the back of his head.  
  
"None of your business," Saigo spat. "We've made a deal, no question asked,"  
  
The grip on his arm tightened.  
  
"Watch it," Yuy warned.  
  
They glared daggers at each other.  
  
The moment seemed to stretch on and on, until a dry chuckle broke the spell.  
  
"Chill out, guys," Max said, his tone half amused.  
  
Saigo's breath caught as Max stretched lazily out of his seat and came to stand behind his companion. Two pairs of eyes stared at Saigo maliciously. For all his brave words and bravado, the small shift of power made him edgy. Saigo had quickly learned in his dealings with the duo that they weren't what he had originally thought them to be -- even if he didn't know what that was. Nonetheless, his original impression of the pair as "small time drug dealers" had been revised to "psychotic drug designers". Despite their laidback attitude, word had it that Max and Yuy could be ruthless when a deal turned sour.  
  
Saigo held his breath, his expression grim, his body poised for a fight. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he'd made a mistake. He quelled the thought angrily.  
  
Max grinned, amused at the discomfiture obvious in the blond's defensive stance.  
  
"Relax, Saigo," he purred. "Just be discreet when you use that. We don't want anyone to trace your misdeeds back to us," Max jabbed a thumb towards Yuy. "Better not piss this guy off too. He gets very … upset … when that happens,"  
  
"Hn," Yuy grunted in the positive. He let go of Saigo's arm, and took a half step back from the blond, his expression inscrutable.  
  
Saigo tensed as Max leaned forwards, closing the gap between them. He came to a dead stop inches from Saigo's face.  
  
"Do you understand?" Max hissed, the menace evident in his tone.  
  
Saigo blinked several times before nodding, once. "Got it."  
  
Turning on his heels, he walked away from the booth. His face was burning with anger at the transparency of his less than wholesome motives. He slid his hand inside his pocket and felt the reassuring bulge against his fingers. His lips curled up in a sneer.  
  
It would soon be time for a long-awaited payback. 

* * *

Athrun fiddled with the stereo's remote control listlessly, surfing from one channel to another at random. He was still smarting from the encounter with Saigo earlier that day, and had remained taciturn since they got back home. It wasn't because he wanted to be partnered with Kira; they often had to rotate research partners anyway.  
  
Athrun's present anger was intensified as he recalled the manner in which the bleached blond had circled around Kira with an openly lecherous look. And to make matters worse, Saigo had seen through him. Kira hadn't seen Saigo's expression just then, but he was directly in line of Athrun's sight when he had widened his smirk fractionally and winked at the latter. Athrun couldn't control the surge of anger and jealousy that coursed through him, and Saigo had noticed. That had really pissed him off. Athrun was frustrated he didn't have a gun then; he would have ventilated Saigo a new hole to put another one of his foul jewellery through.  
  
"Shit!" Athrun picked up a cushion and hurled it across the room, barely missing Kira as the latter emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Athrun?" Kira asked, bewildered. He picked the cushion up and looked at the younger boy curiously. When Athrun studiously ignored him, Kira padded over, his bare feet making no sound on the carpet and sat by his side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Athrun looked away, his fringe obscuring his face completely. He didn't want Kira to see the conflict of emotions evident in his eyes. One thing he knew for sure, after all these years when it came to Kira his emotions could be read like an open book. It had caused some painful conflicts in the past; people simply couldn't understand why Kira was so important to him, beyond being his very close childhood friend.  
  
Athrun was good at controlling his emotions, or at least he thought so; but whenever the violet-eyed boy came into the picture, he became utterly irrational. For Athrun, Kira's well-being and happiness were the most important things in his life. Time and again, especially during the war, he had made some incredibly rash decisions in order to protect the older boy from real and imagined harm. Jumping into the enemy's line of fire, being physically assaulted by his fellow ZAFT pilots and getting shot by his enraged father had been worth the pain and humiliation as it had meant he succeeded in protecting the other boy. People found his protectiveness downright mind-boggling. If truth be told, he found it astonishing as well.  
  
Without warning, he grabbed another cushion and punched it repeatedly, muttering mild profanities under his breath. He stood up abruptly, almost dislodging Kira off the sofa and drop kicked the cushion across the room. Kira looked at him in stunned silence as he spun on his heels and slumped face down onto the sofa.  
  
"Shit. I hate Saigo," Athrun muttered darkly, his face buried in Kira's lap.  
  
Kira's lips twitched in amusement, and he reached out to stroke Athrun's hair. Presently, the tension in Athrun shoulders eased. The feel of Kira's fingers in his hair, stroking and smoothing calmed his anger. His eyes slid shut and he nuzzled his face against the other boy's skin.  
  
"I hate him too," Kira confessed.  
  
"He's a tosser,"  
  
"Mm-mm," Kira murmured in the positive, his left hand threading through Athrun's hair, letting it slip and separate through his fingers. Athrun's warm breath on his skin sent a delicious shiver up his spine.  
  
"He'll steal your work and claim it as his," Athrun complained, his voice muffled as he absently played with the hem of Kira's pyjama shorts.  
  
"Most likely, yeah," Kira admitted. The texture of Athrun's hair slipping through his fingers felt good. "Like he did yours,"  
  
"Drop him. Ask for a new assignment partner,"  
  
"Wish I could," Kira murmured softly.  
  
They both knew Professor Kreig would never allow that. She would probably give him a terse lecture on the importance of teamwork, cooperation and some other stupor-inducing stuff if he even dared to broach the subject.  
  
Athrun turned around and pouted. His dark hair fanned across Kira's lap; it was getting way too long again and Kira secretly thought it made him look rather effeminate.  
  
"Saigo's a jackass. He did a real number on me that time. I'm going to punch the lights out of him one of these days, I swear," Athrun made a face, curled his right hand into a fist and smacked it hard against his left palm.  
  
Kira knew Athrun's hatred for Saigo had stemmed from the fact that the blond had blatantly stolen Athrun's research and claimed it as his own. Despite Athrun's protests and irrefutable proof of the crime, Saigo had gotten away with just a mild rebuke from the professor. Athrun was adamant that someone had stepped in to cover Saigo's hide – most probably his influential father. The old geezer had probably donated an obscene amount of money to the research professor in return for a cover up. Had another research assistant been found guilty of a similar offence, they would have been severely reprimanded. But not Saigo; Saigo was above all that.  
  
"Tell you what. If he tries to steal my work we can team up and beat the crap out of him, okay?" Kira promised.  
  
"Sounds good," Athrun said, staring into his friend's eyes, looking petulant.  
  
Kira suppressed the laughter that was bubbling within his chest; Athrun was having one of his rare temper tantrums, something that only Kira was privy to. As far as Kira was aware, no one else had been privy to this facet of Athrun's sometimes emotional character – the younger boy kept his innermost emotions in check in public, but with Kira he was able to let it all out and just be himself. The good, the bad and the downright exasperating; Kira had seen it all and accepted him as he was.  
  
Deciding on a whim that Athrun needed something sweet to comfort him, Kira pushed him gently off his lap, brushed his shoulder lightly and stood. Athrun followed him with his eyes as the older boy disappeared into the kitchen. He appeared a moment later with two frozen confections in his hand.  
  
"Here," Kira handed him one of the confections. He knew Athrun had a weakness for that particular brand of ice cream.  
  
Athrun looked at the ice cream as if it was an offensive weapon. "What's this?"  
  
Kira rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Ice cream, you idiot. Stop bellyaching about Saigo and eat it."  
  
"Am not bellyaching," Athrun lied.  
  
Kira snorted. "Really?"  
  
"I'm not nine you know," Athrun told him. "Can't bribe me with that,"  
  
"You act like you're nine," Kira countered mildly. "Shift over,"  
  
Athrun chuckled as he unwrapped the sweet, his mood lightening. Trust Kira to find a way to cheer him up. He shifted, making room on the sofa for Kira to slip in beside him. When he felt a tug at his sleeve he looked up, surprised, and turned to his right to see the older boy looking at him with an amused expression.  
  
Moving to sit lengthwise on the sofa, Kira touched his shoulder and pulled him backwards gently so that he was leaning back against his chest.  
  
"Better?" Kira asked, his voice soft and soothing.  
  
Nodding, Athrun settled himself between Kira's legs. Since childhood, they had always been tactile when they were together, often making silent demands to be hugged and cuddled, in a way each were convinced to be strictly platonic and normal between very close friends. Neither seemed to have any problem with that, despite the fact that they were almost twenty-one.  
  
Athrun put his elbow casually on Kira's knee, and waited for any reaction. When none came, he became bolder and leaned his head back against the older boy's shoulder. Kira didn't object. Nevertheless, Athrun's heart skipped a beat when Kira snaked his right arm gingerly around his waist.  
  
They sat in silence, chewing on their ice creams as they listened to the monotonous drumming of the rain against the windowpanes. Time passed with delightful slowness; the only measure was the gradual shortening of their ice creams.  
  
Kira leaned against the armrest and chewed on his ice cream. "Mm, this is delicious," he said.  
  
"What did you get?" Athrun asked, turning his face slightly to look at him.  
  
"Musk melon. Want a taste?" Kira offered, waving his half eaten ice cream before Athrun's nose.  
  
"Sure," Athrun stuck his tongue out and ran it up the ice cream slowly. He slid his lips slowly over the top and sucked.  
  
For the second time that day, Kira's vision slid out of focus, and his heart hammered audibly in his chest. Damn, it had clean slipped his mind that Athrun had a quirky way of eating ice creams. Unlike himself, Athrun never chewed his ice cream in a hurry; instead he preferred to savour the flavour, or so he said. Athrun licked, nibbled, sucked and made small happy noises. Long ago, Kira had more than once jokingly told him off for being obscene, and Athrun had retorted that it was all in his mind.  
  
By the sounds Athrun was making, it seemed like old habits were hard to die.  
  
Kira swallowed dryly as a heady rush overpowered him. His breath caught in his throat as unbidden, his mind replayed a segment from his sinfully erotic dream ...  
  
_The moonlight streaming through the open windows … Athrun straddling his lap, green eyes wicked with lust … his pale smooth skin glowing softly in the half-light … Athrun sliding down his body, hands caressing his sides even as he rained butterfly kisses from one side of his hip … across the flat expanse of his belly … tongue dipping into his navel, sending a delicious shiver up his spine … their bodies arching against each other in intense pleasure … their moans shattering the stillness of the night … _  
  
He glanced down to look at the co-star of his dreams. The skin on his nape prickled as he stared in rapt fascination. Athrun was still nibbling on his lolly. Maybe he should just swap his with Athrun's at the rate the other boy was going, but deep inside, he didn't want Athrun to stop. Kira wondered idly how it felt to be the lolly. Damn, it must be _good … _  
  
"Mm-mm, it's good," Athrun smacked his lips. "Want to taste mine? It's banana milk," Athrun asked, holding out his ice cream.  
  
The sound of Athrun's voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
_Dear God, what's happening to me?_ he thought, part appalled and part ashamed at the train of thought that had taken over his subconscious. He blinked his eyes stupidly, knowing that he couldn't hide the series of confused emotions that flitted across his face from Athrun. Kira gulped and licked his lips nervously. His pulse quickened, and his breath came out in a ragged gasp.  
  
Athrun sensed rather than felt the tension that surged through the older boy's body. He turned around slowly, his curiosity piqued. Could it be Kira was having another one of his waking dreams? If that was the case, then the kiss they shared a fortnight ago did nothing to prove Kira's idiotic theory. Athrun concentrated, his sharp mind recalling seemingly random events that made up his roommate's past fortnight. His memory zoomed to the morning following the night they spent together.  
  
Athrun remembered waking up enveloped in delicious warmth that pressed against the entire length of his body. Sometime during the night they must have had turned towards each other; how else could he explain the way their legs tangled together, and the unmistakable weight of the older boy's arms around him? As for his own hands, he was rather mortified to discover that his right hand had strayed towards Kira's buttocks while his left curved around the other boy's shoulder in a possessive embrace. Athrun had spent the next thirty minutes lying very still, pretending to be asleep and praying that Kira wouldn't move in his sleep and cause unnecessary friction. He kept his breath even and his eyes shut until Kira finally stirred. However, he had a tough time faking sleep when he felt a light brush against his cheek. Kira, the little rascal, had stolen a kiss from him. Granted, it was nothing more than a fleeting brush against his skin, but that had set Athrun's heart racing and his mind whirling.  
  
During the day, Kira had acted normally around him, but at night he noticed that Kira had a hard time settling down to sleep. Athrun wasn't a light sleeper, but the noises that Kira made in the throes of his dreams were loud enough to wake him up. Kira had tossed and turned, kicked his blankets off, and made strange and downright erotic noises. It made him wonder if the other boy's dreams had turned into nightmares, or worse, was he a witness to Kira's wet dreams?  
  
Furthermore, Kira had been insistent that he should do all the laundry, while Athrun took care of the garbage. Kira's sudden obsession with changing his bed sheets daily had initially brought some light-hearted ribbing from Athrun, but Athrun had stopped when he realised that Kira had been genuinely embarrassed.  
  
A sudden flash of realisation caused Athrun's eyes to widen more than usual. There's no denying it; Kira was indeed suffering from an erotic dream overload, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together to guess who or what the object of his repressed desire was. After all, Kira had told him, right? How could he be so daft as to forget that important piece of information?  
  
Athrun's heart did a crazy dance of joy as he realised that he held the upper hand. Unlike himself, Kira was still unsure of his own feelings; that had been pretty obvious from the start. Athrun decided that it was entirely up to him to steer the older boy towards their seemingly mutual goal, and to admit their less than platonic attraction towards each other -- an attraction that was deliciously exciting and frightening at the same time. Perhaps it was time to take the bull by the horns and be done with it.  
  
Sitting up, he nudged Kira lightly, signalling to him to reverse their position. When Kira looked at him in puzzlement, Athrun gave an impatient huff, got off the sofa and squeezed himself behind the slightly stunned boy.  
  
"It's more comfortable this way. I won't squash your arm," Athrun parted his knees and patted the space between his legs. "Now sit down,"  
  
Kira hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should excuse himself and go to bed or do as he was told and stay with Athrun on the sofa and continue to cuddle.  
  
_Cuddle,_ Kira thought dazedly. _Oh god, that's what we are doing! Cuddling on the sofa like a pair of starry-eyed couple! Oh God … _  
  
His decision was taken away from him as Athrun made an impatient noise and pulled him firmly but not forcefully against his chest. Kira willed his body to relax, hoping that Athrun wouldn't notice how tense he really was.  
  
_It's just Athrun, silly … it's no big deal,_ he told himself. _No need to get all worked up like an idiot. What Athrun doesn't know won't matter, right? It's not like Athrun has a thing for me … at least not THAT way … anyway, we've done this hundreds of time before … _  
  
Nevertheless, his pulse quickened when he felt an intimate brush of the other boy's breath against his neck.  
  
"Your ice cream's melting," Athrun voice purred warmly against his ear. "You should finish it,"  
  
"Wha --?" Kira looked confounded for a moment, and then he grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right!"  
  
For long moments neither spoke.  
  
"Hey Kira?" Athrun said after a comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
The one thing they had always had as close friends was the ability to share long silences. Whenever Athrun felt the need to break the silence Kira knew there was something on his mind he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Your dreams, have they gone away?" Athrun asked quietly, his breath tickling Kira's ear.  
  
"Wha … what do you mean?" Kira stammered.  
  
"Your theory, silly," Athrun said, his voice even lower than usual. "You said that if I let you kiss me it would help convince you that you don't feel 'that' way about me." Athrun paused. "So, did it work?"  
  
Stunned by the bluntness of the question, Kira sputtered uncharacteristically. "Athrun!" He spun around in the circle of Athrun arms, his eyes wide as saucers. "What kind of question is that?!"  
  
Athrun regarded him with a serious expression. Kira stiffened slightly, and Athrun's arms tightened around him.  
  
"I asked you a simple question," Athrun replied without batting an eyelid. "So … did it work?"  
  
Utterly mortified, Kira's mouth dropped open wide enough to fit a small Haro.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, and feeling decidedly naughty, Athrun asked, "Are you telling me you made it up, then?"  
  
The expression on Kira's face was priceless. He opened and shut his mouth several times, unable to find a suitable reply. Feeling immensely stupid, he snapped his mouth shut. He froze at the sound of a soft chuckle, close to his ear.  
  
"You could just ask you know," Athrun continued calmly.  
  
"Ask what?" Kira gulped, not entirely sure what the younger boy was driving at.  
  
Athrun made an impatient sound with his tongue. "A kiss, silly. I don't mind … we are best friends, right?"  
  
Kira gaped. He wondered if Athrun had genuinely lost his marbles.  
  
"Athruuunn!" he said weakly. "Are you nuts? Why would I make up such an outrageous story?"  
  
"Kira," Athrun chided. "I know what's bothering you, and it's not true. I know you." His eyes softened as it roamed over the older boy's face. "In fact, I know you better than you know yourself," Athrun raised his hand to brush Kira's fringe.  
  
Kira lowered his eyes and rubbed his face, embarrassed. Athrun knew. _He knew … _  
  
Struggling to keep his composure, Kira asked, "How long have you known?"  
  
"Hmm … almost six months now,"  
  
"Wha … what?" Kira was dumbstruck. Colour rose to his cheeks, as his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
Athrun nodded. "Yeah,"  
  
When Kira remained mute, Athrun tightened his hold and continued, "Its not like it's a bad thing, is it?"  
  
Kira head snapped up. "But you're my friend! I … I just don't understand it. I don't understand why, or how …" His voice rose in distress. "And how can you just sit there taking all these in so calmly?!"  
  
"Because I like you," Athrun answered him, watching him closely for any reaction.  
  
"I know that!" Kira snapped, nervousness and guilt lending a sharp edge to his tone. "I'm not stupid you know!"  
  
Athrun smiled and ran a hand through the hair at the nape of the other boy's neck. His green eyes bore into Kira's, his gaze unfaltering.  
  
"I like you very much, Kira," he confessed.  
  
The words took a while to sink into Kira's befuddled mind, and when it did he found that he'd momentarily lost his power of speech. His heart pounded. Was Athrun saying what he thought he was saying – that Athrun was just as attracted to him as he was to Athrun?  
  
Kira's mind whirled furiously. Deep inside he knew he was attracted to Athrun because of who he was; the gender issue never did cross his mind. But what about Athrun? Why in the blazes was the boy attracted to him, and more importantly since when? What about Cagalli? They seemed to get along quite well together. Kira shuddered, both at the turn his thoughts had taken and at the light brush of Athrun's lips against his temple.  
  
"Athrun!" he protested weakly, once again stunned by the other boy's daring.  
  
"Shush,"  
  
Kira shushed, but he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine when Athrun ran a hand up the slope of his shoulder and pulled him close. He raised his eyes nervously to meet Athrun's.  
  
Any protest that he had died unspoken, and his eyes widened in disbelief as cool lips covered his own. He choked back a cry – the kiss was chaste and quick, a gentle brush against his lips, from one friend to another, but it startled him all the same.  
  
"Athrun!" Kira gasped, the word escaping on an exhaled breath.  
  
"Yes, Kira?" Athrun answered. He tilted his head slightly and gazed at the older boy affectionately.  
  
Kira couldn't tear his eyes away from Athrun's even if he wanted to. The look in Athrun's eyes and his semi-parted lips made him shiver. Kira was positive Athrun had no idea just how desirable he looked just then, and how much his doe-eyed gaze turned him on. The colour on Kira's cheeks deepened, and he bit his lip apprehensively, but his gaze remained steady.  
  
"Do it again," Kira breathed.  
  
Athrun couldn't believe his ears. Was Kira asking him for another kiss?  
  
When Athrun didn't react, Kira steeled himself, and continued, "But this time do it properly,"  
  
For long moments neither spoke.  
  
Kira pressed closer, his fingers moving to trail up Athrun's arm, stroking his shoulder, collarbone, and finally entangling in his hair. "Athrun … I'm asking now," he breathed quietly, as he tucked Athrun's hair behind his ear, his thumb and forefinger toying with the shell of the younger boy's ear.  
  
Athrun gave a soft sigh and curved his arm around Kira's waist. With deliberate slowness, he pressed their lips together, chastely. A low purr escaped Kira, and he smiled. To hell with modesty; Athrun started this, so he'd better not chicken out this time round.  
  
Using his positional advantage Kira pressed Athrun against the armrest and kissed him back -- and this time it wasn't chaste. Athrun let out a muffled gasp against Kira's mouth at the sudden reversal of events and Kira seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. _Mmmm-mmm, Athrun taste of banana milk,_ Kira thought dreamily. _How nice ..._  
  
Kira's free arm slid down to curve around Athrun's back; he could feel Athrun's hands gliding up his chest, moving slowly to link behind his neck. Kira pressed against him, making it impossible for Athrun to move. Athrun submitted readily; if Kira wanted to be in control then so be it. He tightened his hold on the older boy, and there was nothing left between them but the rapid beating of their hearts and the increasingly fervent kiss they shared.  
  
They were breathless when they finally pulled apart, their cheeks flushed, eyes filled with mutual disbelief and comprehension. Athrun loosened his grip around Kira's neck and ran his hands down his chest, his fingers tracing the light musculature along his sides before coming to rest on the small of his back. Kira pulled back and looked at Athrun anxiously.  
  
"You all right?" he asked, reluctantly drawing back further to allow the other boy some breathing space.  
  
"Mm," Athrun smiled at him, his face glowing with an inner radiance. "That wasn't ghastly, was it?" He playfully reminded Kira of his comment the fortnight before.  
  
Kira blushed, and dropped his head on Athrun shoulder. "No, it wasn't," he chuckled softly.  
  
"You sure?" Athrun asked, his voice low and teasing. He fiddled with the hem of Kira's t-shirt absently, rolling the material between his fingers.  
  
Kira raised his head and looked at him quietly. A half-smile formed on his lips, his eyes all but sparkle in anticipation. "Jog my memory then," he whispered.  
  
Athrun grinned impishly, and slid his hands underneath Kira's t-shirt, his palms making contact with his skin. He raised his head and caught Kira's bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a startled gasp from the other boy. He kissed Kira deeply, his fingers scratching Kira's skin lightly. Kira's warmth enveloped him, lulling him as Kira kissed him back. When he felt Kira's knee nudging against him, he straightened his legs, allowing Kira to straddle him.  
  
On hindsight, Athrun realised that was probably the second stupidest thing he did that night. Kira's weight pressing onto him and the heat from Kira's tongue flickering to meet his own ignited little fires of desire that spread through his body and ran together until his very blood was molten. He prayed that the intense heat starting in his groin wasn't about to progress into something else. Athrun wondered if they hadn't overdone it a bit.  
  
Dimly, at the periphery of his hearing he heard the vidphone buzz.  
  
"Um, we … should stop," Athrun sounded slightly breathless.  
  
The buzz was getting persistently louder.  
  
"Why?" Kira murmured, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Athrun's shirt. There was a soft rustle of material as he pushed the shirt off Athrun's shoulder, exposing the delicate curve of his neck. He stuck his tongue out and licked Athrun's skin experimentally.  
  
Athrun panted, his toes curling reflexively.  
  
The buzzing persisted, annoying a latent part of his brain.  
  
Athrun mumbled something as Kira found a sensitive spot on his collarbone and nipped at it gently. Athrun shivered as he realised how tantalisingly intimate they were, with only Kira's t-shirt serving as a flimsy barrier.  
  
Pinned beneath Kira, Athrun was suddenly made very aware of something stiff nudging against his navel. His eyes widened; he didn't even dare to wonder what it was. Athrun prayed that Kira wouldn't move and cause unnecessary friction. In his current state, he had no idea how his body would react if that happened.  
  
"Kiiiraaa …" Athrun moaned as Kira licked the curve of his neck.  
  
Athrun slid his hands up Kira's back – alternating between tracing lazy circles and scratching abruptly, and then moving to tangle in Kira hair. Acting on impulse, he pulled sharply. Kira gasped and retaliated by biting him hard. Athrun's eyes flew open, giddy of the combination of pain and pleasure. He dug his nails sharply into Kira's shoulders.  
  
He rejoiced inwardly as he heard a startled gasp.  
  
Kira growled and shoved him roughly against the cushions. "Play nice," he warned, his lips brushing against Athrun's earlobe as he spoke. Before Athrun could react, he lunged at the other boy and bit his chin playfully, then moving upwards to kiss him fiercely.  
  
"Kira … we really … should … stop," Athrun gasped against his mouth, his eyes glazing over. His body was reacting to Kira's increasingly enthusiastic touch, and what had been a ghost of a quickening had grown into a full-blown erection.  
  
"Relax," Kira said, grabbing Athrun's wrists and pinning each one on either side of his head.  
  
Athrun decided he'd better put the brakes on before things progressed beyond the point of no return. Otherwise they might end up doing something incredibly stupid. Athrun wasn't sure they were ready for that yet.  
  
"Kiiiraaaa …" Athrun tore his mouth away reluctantly from Kira's and turned his head to the side. His eyes were instinctively drawn to the vidphone screen.  
  
He froze.  
  
_Fuck,_ he thought dizzily.  
  
Kira pulled away fractionally when Athrun lay silent and motionless underneath him. A sudden irrational fear gnawed at his insides. "Athrun?" Kira began hesitantly. Athrun looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What's …"  
  
His next words died unspoken as a shrill voice issued from the vidphone – so deafening and enraged that it almost shattered his eardrums.  
  
"BASTARDS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
Kira whipped around, horrified, into the furious glare of Cagalli.  
  
**TBC.**  
  
PunkAkauntan © 2004  
Published: 17 Aug 2004  
  
Trivia  
1] Athrun accidentally connected the vidphone via voice while Kira was busy nipping his collarbone. He had left it on video mode after making the call in the morning (Chapter 2).  
2] Kira got a bit carried away. Can't really blame him, can I?  
3] It takes on average about three weeks for me to write a chapter, edit, get feedback from my betas, re-edit any rubbish and then publish. I know I'm slow ;p. Feedback appreciated. All hail dominant Kira and obliging Athrun.

* * *


	4. Crash and Burn

Published: 6th Sep 2004  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and blond-jackass boy Saigo are mine.  
  
**Warning:** This story is a journey in examining the intricate relationship between Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, the people close to them and their emotions. This chapter contains scenes which may not appeal to hardcore Cagalli fans. Before you flame me, do note that I LIKE Cagalli, and these scenes are by no means an insult to her character. Do remember that this is a work in progress; Cagalli's behaviour will be explained as this story unfolds. Unconventional character interpretation.  
  
**Author's Note:** To all the wonderful folks who took the time to review Chapter3, my sincere Thank You :D. Feedback and Appreciation are the best drivers for a writer. About Max and Yuy, yes, I admit the names came to mind because I have pictures of Heero and Duo on my wall, (next to those of Kira and Athrun) when I wrote chapter3 (blinks). To my betas, Atenista and Starkiller, thank you for your continuous faith in me ... _I've been floating in a sea of strange beliefs, where do I belong?_

* * *

****

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

**Chapter 4: Crash and Burn**

A harsh banging woke Athrun from his blissful slumber. Athrun tuned the noise out and pulled the blanket over his head, and hoped whoever it was would go away. Damn it, it was Sunday and who the blazes could it be at the door? Didn't the jerk know how to use the doorbell?  
  
Cursing colourfully, he rolled onto his stomach and shoved his head under the pillow in a vain attempt to block out the noise. His head throbbed dully, his throat was parched and he felt as if hundreds of rusty needles were poking into his eyeballs. Athrun curled himself into a ball, feeling sick to the stomach. He moaned softly for several seconds until his conscience kicked in, and he began to feel utterly and truly wretched for letting Kira goad him to an asinine drinking game.  
  
Athrun knew that he couldn't hold his liquor, yet he had enthusiastically agreed when Kira had produced a bottle of tequila, some lemon wedges, the salt shaker and two shot glasses and challenged him to a game of Lick, Suck and Swallow. Perhaps it was the manner the older boy had leaned against the bedroom door, his profile in silhouette and the way he smiled mischievously when he mouthed "Lick, Suck and Swallow" that had caused Athrun to rise to the bait.  
  
Anyway, he had his fun and was now he was paying for it with compound interest. Clutching the pillow hard until his knuckles turned white, Athrun moaned in self-pity.  
  
The banging continued unabated.  
  
Muttering under his breath, he reached out towards the space beside him. "Oi, Kira … get the door will you?" he mumbled piteously.  
  
His hand closed on empty air. Athrun cracked open an eye cautiously, his tousled head peeking from underneath the pillow. Kira was nowhere in sight. Athrun eyes drifted towards the alarm clock, its luminous numbers showed two-thirty P.M. He rolled onto his back, one arm over his eyes to block out the shaft of sunlight that filtered through the partially drawn blinds across the bedroom window.  
  
The banging did not subside.  
  
"Kiiiraaaa! Get the door will you?" Athrun hollered.  
  
Silence was his only answer.  
  
Irritated, he kicked the blankets off, got to his feet unsteadily and scrabbled around in the dirty laundry basket for something serviceable to put on. His hand closed on a t-shirt. He sniffed it cautiously, and deciding that it didn't smell too awful, quickly drew it over his head.  
  
Glancing over towards his roommate's empty and un-slept in bed, he wondered idly where the other boy had disappeared to. Sundays were supposed to be their lie-in day, but obviously the jackass at the door had other ideas. From the sound of it, the same jackass was determined to break the door down.  
  
"Quit it already, you dumbass! I'm coming," Athrun growled. It had better not be Kira on the other side – if he'd forgotten his keys as he sometimes did, Athrun was determined to punish him for making the ear-splitting racket. Athrun dragged himself groggily towards the front door, his mind preoccupied with dozens of naughty schemes on how to punish the object of his obsession.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Athrun yanked the door open. "This better be goo –" he started irritably.  
  
He got no further. A fist landed squarely between his eyes. He staggered backwards, disbelief on his face, one hand to his streaming nose. The door rebounded and slammed against his forehead. Athrun lost his balance, and landed hard on his rump with small cry of pain. His eyes watered, and he stared at his assailant.  
  
His insides turned to ice.

* * *

Kira ambled down the ready-to-eat section of the twenty-four hours convenience store, a shopping basket dangling loosely in one hand. He peered disinterestedly at the array of pre-packaged meals and wondered what to get for lunch. Ever since the unfortunate accident with the springrolls and hot oil, Athrun had taken over the cooking duties. He'd banned Kira from cooking, insisting that he should take it easy until his arm healed, but honestly, Athrun couldn't even boil an egg, and Kira didn't relish the idea of having another one of Athrun's mysterious dishes for lunch.  
  
If Athrun could manage to haul his lazy ass off the bed to prepare lunch, that is.  
  
When Kira had woken up around two P.M., Athrun was still dead to the world, spread-eagled and snoring gently, the blankets twisted around his sleeping form. Kira hadn't had the heart to wake him and demand lunch after what happened the night before. Anyway, he had a mild hangover to deal with and he doubted very much his stomach could cope with another serving of Athrun's cooking.  
  
The last dish Athrun had whipped up for their dinner looked like something the cat had regurgitated, but being the loyal friend that he was, Kira had polished off every last morsel of the stuff. It had set like a pile of bricks in his stomach, and that was when Kira decided enough was enough. Not that Athrun wasn't trying, he really did his best, but the fact remained that he was light years better at fiddling with robotics than he was at cooking. A goofy grin crossed Kira's face as he recalled the delight evident in the younger boy's face when Kira had dutifully eaten whatever it was he had served during their meals.  
  
Well, anything to make Athrun happy …  
  
Their domestic arrangements, while far from being perfect, were comfortable enough and they shared the housework equally without fuss. At least they were not living in some version of a bachelor's pigpen, like most of their mutual acquaintances.  
  
Having made his selection, Kira sauntered towards the medication section in search of some re-hydration salts and disposable razor. He ran his fingers lazily along the shelf, as he proceeded along the aisle. His eyes roamed over the seemingly endless selection of disposable razors – each extolling its supposedly superior virtues. 'No slip rubber grip', 'Extra ll – with Vitamin E for sensitive skin', 'Wider handle for a better grip', 'Extra moisturiser for a super smooth shave – bring out the Goddess in you!' – the corny taglines drew a smirk on his face.  
  
_Perhaps I should get the pink ones for Athrun and see if it'd really bring out the goddess in him ... whatever the heck it means,_ he thought impishly.  
  
He threw a couple of packets into his basket after some deliberation. Glancing towards the next shelf, his eyes were drawn towards an array of gaily decorated tubes. His curiosity piqued, Kira picked one up at random.  
  
'Smooth, silky water based gel – longer lasting – non greasy – gentle on skin – non staining – refreshing chocolate mint taste – edible'  
  
_Huh?_ Kira flipped the tube around. His eyes widened slightly more than usual as he read the blurb on the back of the package.  
  
'Chocolate Mint Flavoured Personal Lubricant is a silky smooth gel with a chocolate mint flavour to increase the pleasure and comfort of your personal contact ... one hundred percent edible … contains no sugars, perfumes or oils …'  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," a lazy voice drawled near his elbow. "Shopping, Yamato?"  
  
Turning around, Kira came face to face with the multi-pierced bleached blond Saigo. His face bore the same expression as their last encounter. The enigmatic smirk, an arched eyebrow, and the mirrored sunglasses pushed up over his brows.  
  
Saigo widened his grin and peered into Kira's shopping basket.  
  
"Oh hey, pink razors! I didn't know you shave,"  
  
"Very funny," Kira said humourlessly.  
  
Saigo raised his eyebrows and widened his slanty eyes. "Ooh, are those for lunch?" he pointed at the pre-packed boxes with his pearly white painted nails. "You on a binge or something, Yamato?" Saigo chuckled.  
  
Kira studiously ignored the blond's jibes and walked off towards the frozen food section. Saigo laughed and followed him, his boots making sharp clicking sounds on the floor. Kira stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Do you want something? Or are you here to annoy people?" Kira asked dryly.  
  
Saigo grinned, shrugged and spread his arms wide. "Why the hostile attitude? Aren't we supposed to be research partners?" said Saigo smoothly.  
  
"That may be so," Kira shot back. Saigo's proximity made him uncomfortable. Kira couldn't figure out why, but something about the blond's body language triggered an alarm at the back of his mind. He wished Saigo would get the hell out of there and leave him alone. "But no one said we have to be friends," he added acidly.  
  
Saigo pretended to be hurt. "That's low even for you, Yamato." And then he added: "Did Zala feed you some nonsense about me?"  
  
Kira narrowed his eyes and glared at the blond. "It's got nothing to do with Athrun," he said waspishly. "Keep him out of this,"  
  
Saigo's ear pricked up. _Ah, so it's 'Athrun' …_  
  
Rumours suggested that Yamato and Zala were inseparable 'best friends', and they were closely protective of each other. Saigo wondered what the true nature of their relationship was and how truly inseparable they were. He stilled the smirk that threatened to split his face in two. Instead, he lowered his arms and apologised, "My bad. Sorry,"  
  
However, Kira merely turned around and strode quickly towards the frozen food section. Saigo followed him doggedly.  
  
"Hey, Yamato," Saigo called out. "I said I'm sorry,"  
  
Slowing his stride, Kira stopped in the middle of the aisle, bringing the annoying blond following him to a halt as well. "Then quit following me," Kira snapped.  
  
Saigo took a half-step towards him, and made as if to touch his arm. Kira instinctively brought his free arm up. He suddenly realised he was still holding onto the tube of gel. Quickly dropping the gel into his basket, he covered it up as best as he could with the other stuff.  
  
_Cripes, this can be potentially embarrassing … if Saigo sees it, I'm doomed._  
  
Kira decided it's best to put some distance between the two of them, and quickly. Trying his best not to look as if he was fleeing, he hurried towards the ice cream section and loaded his basket with cartons of his and Athrun's favourite brand.  
  
Saigo's eyebrows shot up; Kira was either a secret binger or he was shopping for more than one. Saigo decided on a spur to stalk the violet eyed boy and find out for himself.

* * *

Having paid for his purchases, Kira hurried to the car, and threw everything onto the back seat. The encounter with Saigo unsettled him, although he had no clue why. Perhaps it was the blond's permanent smirk, and his pathetic bad boy attitude. Kira wondered if a person could be infected with stupid by virtue of coming into close contact with an asshole like Saigo.  
  
Kira was engrossed in his thoughts; he utterly failed to notice the motorbike following him from a short distance away.

* * *

"UGH ..!!" Athrun reeled in shock and clutched at his nose. What the hell did he do to deserve a punch in the face first thing in the day? He looked from between his fingers at his assailant. The sight that greeted him turned his stomach cold.  
  
Cagalli stared at him with blazing eyes. Athrun wondered if she'd gone berserker.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Cagalli yelled as she stormed into the apartment. "Where is that idiot younger brother of mine?!"  
  
_This is bad,_ he thought, looking around wildly for his missing roommate. _Where the heck are you, Kira? I don't want to deal with your borderline mental twin by myself, and right now she looks like she's capable of bending tempered steel with her bare hands … _  
  
Athrun wiped his bloodied nose with his t-shirt. He stood rooted to the spot as Cagalli crashed through the apartment, screaming for her twin.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Cagalli demanded.  
  
Athrun didn't respond. He kept staring. Dealing with the hotheaded blonde during the war was one thing, but right now, he was too dumbstruck to do anything sensible. He was torn between throwing her out of the apartment, letting her rant until she ran out of steam or vomiting the slushy contents of his stomach all over her shirtfront.  
  
"I asked you a question, you jerk! Where is he?!"  
  
"Kira's not here," Athrun said sullenly.  
  
Cagalli frowned. "Oh yeah? Is he hiding in there?" Athrun followed the direction of her pointing arm, and his stomach did a double flip.  
  
_Oh no, not the bedroom,_ he thought in mild panic.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's not here," Athrun repeated.  
  
Scowling grimly, Cagalli pushed him aside and strode towards the bedroom. "Come out, you coward!" she taunted. "Quit hiding!"  
  
She reached for the doorknob.  
  
Athrun's reflexes kicked in. He couldn't risk Cagalli finding the empty tequila bottle, the scraps of lemon skin, the shot glasses and the telltale sign that Kira had crashed in his bed the night before. It wasn't as if they'd planned to; they had literally passed out, thoroughly stoned. And nothing happened! Nothing that he could remember, that is... However, Cagalli would be bound to notice the scattered clothings and the extra pillow on his bed, and in her current enraged state, would most probably come to a wild conclusion that some sordid unnatural deed, aided by a healthy measure of liquor, had taken place the night before.  
  
Before Cagalli could throw the door open, he wedged himself between the two, effectively blocking her path.  
  
"No way," he said dryly. "Have you no respect for privacy?"  
  
Cagalli glared daggers at him. "Get out of my way. Let me in!" she snarled.  
  
"Over my dead body," the words left Athrun's mouth automatically, startling them both.  
  
"That can be arranged, Athrun Zala," she hissed. "Now, move," She shoved him hard on the shoulder and made a grab for the doorknob.  
  
Instantly, Athrun's hand shot out, slapping her wrist. "I said no," he snapped, his temper rising.  
  
Cagalli looked shocked for a moment. That was unexpected, and she immediately smelled a rat. She wondered what was behind the closed door Athrun didn't want her to see.  
  
When Athrun refused to budge, Cagalli gave a frustrated huff, spun on her heels and marched towards the sofa. She glared at the piece of furniture as if mortally offended, then crossed the small space, sank into one of the single-seaters and propped her booted feet on the coffee table. She glared at Athrun, challenging him to comment.  
  
Athrun's temper rose. Cagalli's behaviour was beginning to piss him off. He crossed his arms and stared at her stonily. "What's the meaning of all this? You come here uninvited, hit me and act like a raving lunatic. What's your problem?"  
  
Cagalli's nostrils flared. "What's my problem?" she yelled, her face flushing with anger. "The two of you, half naked, sucking face on the sofa! I saw it with my own eyes, you pervert, so don't you dare deny it!"  
  
Suddenly, Athrun didn't know what to do. There was no point denying it, Cagalli had seen them for a good two minutes at least, before he had the presence of mind to cut the vidphone connection. Both he and Kira had been utterly rattled; they had almost expected Cagalli to suddenly appear on their doorstep with a semi-automatic and pump them full of lead. However, nothing happened for almost a week and they'd lowered their guards and got on with their daily routine.  
  
"Well?" Cagalli continued when Athrun remained silent. "Do you bloody care to explain?"  
  
Snorting derisively, Athrun returned her glare. "No,"  
  
"No?" Cagalli shouted. The cords on her neck tautened.  
  
"I don't owe you any explanation," Athrun said, not backing down. "And neither does Kira."  
  
They glowered at each other, each stubbornly not willing to concede to the other. The silence turned oppressive; Cagalli finally looked away and fixed her eyes on the opposite wall.  
  
"Put some trousers on for goodness sake," she muttered darkly. "Jerk," she added in an undertone.  
  
Athrun started, and looked down in embarrassment. He cringed and slapped himself mentally. In his hurry, he'd answered the door in a stained and smelly t-shirt and his sleep shorts. Quickly excusing himself, he disappeared into the bedroom and appeared a few minutes later decently dressed with his hair smoothed down.  
  
Ignoring the blonde, Athrun slouched to the kitchen and brewed himself a strong cup of coffee. He tipped the mechanical cat off his chair and sat down at the dining table. Scanning around to make sure the blonde was nowhere in sight, he propped his elbows on the table and sank his head into his hands.  
  
"Kira … where are you?" Athrun sighed inwardly and wished that Kira would come home soon and calm his twin down. Athrun had neither the patience nor clue when it came to dealing with highly strung drama queens. He blamed it partially on his past altercations with a certain white-blond ZAFT pilot.  
  
Heavy footsteps rang on the hallway. Cagalli marched into the kitchen and planted herself squarely before him. "Aren't you going to get me some?"  
  
"What?" Athrun asked wearily. His head throbbed dully, and the sunlight caused flashes of pain to sting at the back of his eyes.  
  
"Coffee," she said dryly, pointing at his mug.  
  
Athrun glared at her, pushed himself off his chair and got a mug from the dish rack. He stole a glance over his shoulder; Cagalli seemed to be absorbed in some private thought, her fingers drumming a tuneless tattoo on the tabletop. He poured coffee into the mug and feeling uncharacteristically mean, spooned some salt into it. He hesitated for a bit and stirred in another heaped spoonful.  
  
"Here." He handed the mug over, settled himself in his chair and massaged his temples slowly. Tori flew into the kitchen and settled on his head with a happy chirp.  
  
Cagalli glared at the robotic bird, grunted under her breath and took a sip of the coffee. Her eyes crinkled in distaste but she said nothing. Carefully keeping her expression neutral, she drained the whole mug and set it down on the table. Athrun cocked an eyebrow; despite himself, he was amazed at the girl's gall.  
  
After an indeterminable amount of time had passed in awkward silence, Cagalli took a steadying breath and looked at the younger boy squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Are you guys a couple?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Taken aback, Athrun almost choked on his coffee. "What? What did you say?" he sputtered.  
  
"You and Kira, dumbass!" Cagalli felt like she was talking to a mentally arrested kid. Stupid Coordinator. "Are you a couple?" she repeated.  
  
This time the coffee really went up Athrun's nostrils and he choked.  
  
"Wha … what do you mean?"  
  
Cagalli rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Don't act dumb, you jerk! Are you two screwing each other?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Athrun recoiled, as if she'd punched him physically in the guts. The mug slipped from his hands and shattered on the floor. Tori chirped indignantly, pecked him sharply on the head and flew off in a whirl of mechanical wings.  
  
Cagalli narrowed her eyes into slits and stared at him coldly.  
  
"You heard me," she said icily, a hint of something dark and thoroughly unpleasant in her tone.  
  
Athrun glared at her, his heart thundering audibly in his chest. His pulse quickened, and his hands turned to fists. A low hiss escaped through his clenched teeth.  
  
Cagalli noted the tension apparent in the set of Athrun's features with detached interest. It seemed she had hit on a raw nerve.  
  
She decided to go for the jugular.

* * *

A small frown furrowed Kira's brows as the front door swung open at his touch. He swore he'd locked it when he left earlier that afternoon. He examined the lock for any sign of forced entry, and finding none, heaved a sigh of relief. Gathering his packages in his arms, he crossed the living room, his feet padding silently on the carpet.  
  
Sounds of heated argument coming from the direction of the kitchen halted him in mid step. Instantly, his ears pricked up as recognition dawned. Cagalli must have had dropped in while he was out, and judging from the angry sounds emanating from the kitchen she was giving Athrun the second degree. He felt sorry for Athrun, having to bear the brunt of his twin's anger.  
  
Slowly, so as not to alert anyone of his presence, Kira lowered his packages to the floor and flattened himself against the wall. The tension was stifling; he could hear nothing but the sound of his overloud heartbeat thumping in his chest. He forced himself to relax.  
  
"Don't act dumb, you jerk! Are you two screwing each other?"  
  
Kira's eyes widened in disbelief, and his mouth opened in a startled 'O' as the accusation flew from Cagalli's mouth, the bitterness evident in her tone. Kira bit his lower lip nervously, and shivered involuntarily as a cold prickling started on the back of his neck. If he was totally honest with himself, he'd conceded her reaction to be justifiable. After all, Cagalli still harboured an interest in Athrun -- that much he knew, but the question was, to what extent?  
  
Nevertheless, the question that mattered to him most was Athrun's feelings towards him. Were they genuine, or were they empty promises made in a moment of hormone driven insanity?  
  
Kira shifted closer to the door and held his breath.

* * *

Athrun panted, his own breathing felt like dry fire in his chest, his eyes fixed on the blonde fury sitting an arm's length away from him. Cagalli stared at him impassively, her eyes boring holes into the pits of his soul, peeling away at his defences, crushing them under the weight of her anger.  
  
Cagalli's anger was intensified by the humiliation she had felt when she had been an unwitting witness to what in her mind was an act of unforgivable debauchery committed by two of the most important men in her life. While most straight women might have gotten rather turned on to see pretty boys getting it off with each other, Cagalli had found the very idea extremely offensive.  
  
For years she had kept her distaste under wraps, resolute in her belief that same gender attraction was the handiwork of the Devil himself. And when she had been witness to her twin and his best friend's indiscretion, her initial shock had quickly turned to anger which later bloomed into an all out rage.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams had she expected the two of them to be involved with each other in that way. Deep down, she still harboured an attraction towards Athrun, although she had a niggling suspicion it was entirely one sided. The accidental discovery hurt even more when she realised her rival was none other than her twin brother, Kira.  
  
Struggling against the urge to rip both Athrun and Kira's innards out with her bare hands, she turned her fury full force upon the unfortunate dark haired boy.  
  
"Oh wait, let me guess," Cagalli said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're innocent, yeah? Kira did all the screwing, isn't that so? You … you just lie back and play the ewe to his ram,"  
  
_Play the ewe to his ram …_  
  
Athrun saw red. It wasn't what Cagalli was saying, it was _how_ she said it. Furious beyond words, he leapt to his feet, knocking his chair back in the process. The chair clattered noisily as it hit the floor.  
  
"You just shut your mouth!" he snarled, his green eyes flashing with anger. His hand shot out, grabbing Cagalli by the collar. "You have no right to judge us!"  
  
_Fuck,_ Cagalli thought. _I must have hit the nail on the head. He's really pissed off … _  
  
Steeling herself, Cagalli slapped his hand away and rose to her feet.  
  
"I have every right to do so!" said Cagalli grimly. "Kira's my brother,"  
  
"He's not a kid. You can't boss him around!"  
  
"He's toying with you,"  
  
"Kira would never!" Athrun retorted vehemently, his face red with anger. _I would never,_ he added mentally.  
  
Cagalli narrowed her eyes. _This is beyond gross. I'd never have guessed the two of them getting involved in that way. I must put a stop to all this nonsense. After all, God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve … _  
  
She took a half step closer towards Athrun, a vein throbbing in her temple.  
  
"Are you denying it then, Athrun Zala?" she taunted, bent on shocking him back to the straight and narrow.  
  
"Deny what?"  
  
"Are you stupid or something? Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
Athrun frowned, looking perplexed. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you screwing the hell out of each other, you pathetic piece of shit?!" Cagalli screeched, her chest heaving painfully.  
  
_What the hell?_ Athrun was struck dumb by the loathing evident in her tone. His eyes darted erratically, and the cords on his neck tautened. He fought the urge to strike out, to slam her against the wall and shut her up for good, but what good would it do? They would probably end up killing each other, and then, what would Kira think?  
  
Athrun realised that whatever he chose to do, he must never reveal the secret that no one should know. The secret he'd kill to keep inside him; that he was obsessed with Kira, an obsession that ran so deep he nearly drowned in it.  
  
"Kira …" the name escaped his lips before he could stop himself.  
  
Cagalli glowered, her hands curling into fists. Why was it always Kira on his brains?  
  
"Is that all you can think about? Kira, Kira, Kira?!"  
  
"You are wrong,"  
  
"Then tell me! Tell me, Athrun!"  
  
Athrun's mind went blank. He couldn't think of what to say. He could never tell Cagalli the truth. Frustration welled in him and he slammed his fist against the wall, hard.  
  
"Stop it," said Athrun, his voice cracking.  
  
Cagalli stared at him impassively. The anger within her abated slightly.  
  
"If there's no truth in it, why are you so angry?" Cagalli asked quietly.  
  
Athrun couldn't fight the logic. Suddenly he felt as if the wind had been taken off his sails. He slumped against the table. His hands rose to his head and he pulled at his hair violently.  
  
Cagalli watched the abrupt change in Athrun's behaviour with a mixture of mild panic and disgust. _Hmm, perhaps the shock tactic worked and manage to knock some sense into his head. Coordinator or not, idiots are still idiots,_ she thought. She leaned forwards and came to a dead stop inches from him. Her gaze roamed over the effeminate, confused face so near her own.  
  
"Are you gay, Athrun?" she asked calmly, staring into the younger boy's eyes. The hard light in her gaze told him she wasn't kidding this time.  
  
A flicker of confused emotions clouded Athrun's exotic green eyes. Truth be told, he'd never considered that question. He was besotted with Kira, that was true; but it had never crossed his mind that it was because he was a closet homosexual. He wasn't remotely attracted to anyone else – female or male. They could perform a lap dance on him and he wouldn't even get a rise out of it. But Kira was different. He adored Kira for who he was, and the question of his gender somehow didn't seem to matter.  
  
Athrun turned away from Cagalli's probing gaze to stare at his hands. A stab of guilt pierced through him at the thought of his currently absent best friend, Kira's parents and their common acquaintances. What would they think? How would they react?  
  
Athrun had never expected Kira to ever reciprocate his feelings, but destiny had seen it fit to throw them together – at least up to now. He had never considered how others would react if and when they find out about the true nature of their relationship. Athrun doubted very much if Kira had given it much thought either.  
  
He swallowed thickly against the sour taste at the back of his throat.  
  
"I'm not," Athrun's voice was very quiet. He looked dejected.  
  
Cagalli looked at Athrun with curious eyes. If Athrun didn't swing that way, the only logical answer lay with her aberrant twin. Her mind raced; wasn't Kira at one point in his life involved with the now deceased Fllay? Could it be the episode triggered some deep seated trauma and caused him to deviate and turn to his childhood friend for comfort?  
  
Far fetched as it may sound it wasn't entirely impossible. Immediately following Athrun's decision to switch sides and fight alongside Kira, the two had quickly re-bonded. They had been inseparable, despite the fact the crew hadn't been entirely comfortable with the development. After all, who knew what really went on behind the closed doors of the sleeping quarters the two shared during those stressful and traumatic final weeks of the war?  
  
"Is Kira toying with you then?" Cagalli asked.  
  
"No!" Athrun hesitated, unsure, momentarily, how to proceed.  
  
Cagalli pondered her options for a while, then took a step closer and pulled him into her arms.  
  
Athrun stared blankly at her for a few silent, tense moments, his arms rigid at his sides; his mind going over the events, wondering what had happened to bring about such an abrupt change in Cagalli's behaviour.  
  
"We'll see," she said mysteriously. _There's only one way to find out,_ she thought to herself grimly.  
  
Tightening her hold on the younger boy's arms, she pulled him against her chest and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

* * *

Kira listened in mute disbelief at the drama unfolding before him. Dizziness flooded him, but his heart was thumping too fiercely for him to pay any attention to it. He slumped against the wall, feeling utterly wretched and betrayed. Hot tears prickled at the back of his eyes; he couldn't fight the surge of jealousy that was building in the pits of his heart.  
  
_Why Cagalli, of all people? I don't want to share Athrun's affections with anyone, least of all my twin sister!_ Kira thought bitterly.  
  
The force of his anger startled him. He knew the truth, of course. He knew what was happening to him, and the extent of his feelings for Athrun. It had progressed beyond 'best friends' – he didn't know when the transition happened, nor did he care. He couldn't bear leaving Athrun to face the music all alone.  
  
Gathering his courage, he stepped through the doorway.  
  
And froze.  
  
_God, no!_ Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. Before he could stop himself, a short sharp gasp of escaped from his chest. His chest rose and fell erratically, and he struggled to maintain his composure.  
  
"Athrun …" Hot tears prickled at the back of his eyes, and before he could stop them, before he could blink, his vision blurred and the tears splashed wetly on his cheeks. Nothing he did could stem the flow, he clenched his fists, nails digging painfully into his palms.  
  
Athrun jerked at the sound of Kira's voice, his mouth fell open and he recoiled at the look of pure anguish on Kira's face. After a few moments, he pushed Cagalli brusquely away, swallowed and took a deep breath, staring at the older boy in confusion.  
  
"Kira!" Athrun took a half-step towards him. "It's not --,"  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Hurt, anger, confusion, betrayal – the emotions were evident in Kira's eyes. Without saying a word, he spun on his heels and ran towards the other direction, Athrun following hard on his heels.  
  
**To be continued**

* * *

Footnote:  
The irrepressible slasher in me was bitten by a mutant plot bunny and it resulted in a side story called _Tequila Game_ starring Kira, Athrun and a bottle of tequila. I'll probably post it in the near future if anyone is still interested. ;p  
  
Oh, do join yahoogroups "betweenfriends(underscore)slash" and feel free to discuss about these two boys, your thoughts on the whole Kira and Athrun seme/uke issue and this pairing in general. I am very interested to hear your opinions. 


	5. Dissolution

Published: 7th October 2004  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and blond-jackass boy Saigo are mine.  
  
**Summary:** This follows immediately after Chapter 4. More trouble in paradise. Kira is upset. Athrun is chasing him. Cagalli is in their place, fuming. Saigo is stalking. Now, why does that sound like a bad Bollywood movie? Unconventional character interpretation.  
  
**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I have not been struck dead by a meteorite and I survived my betas's Weapons of Mass Destruction (whew! kidding). The original Chapter5 turned out to be over 7000 words, so I'm splitting it and posting it in two parts. This is the first part. Second part will be posted if anyone is still interested in this story ...  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who have left me reviews for Chapter4. Your support have been invaluable.  
  
Okay, fess up. Are you all **really disturbed** that Athrun is submissive in Kira's DREAMS?

* * *

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

Chapter 5: Dissolution

"Kira, wait!"  
  
Kira ignored Athrun's urgent plea as he dashed out of the apartment, his vision blurry as tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks. He ran as he had never run before. His feet pounded on the corridor, and he stumbled as his shoulder connected hard with the wall as he rounded a corner in his haste to get away from Athrun, from Cagalli, and from the world at large. His breath felt like dry fire, hitching painfully in his chest. All he wanted was to be able to vanish for a while, to hide in some secret place where he would be able to gather his scattered thoughts and analyse his chaotic emotions.  
  
Risking a glance over his shoulder, Kira saw Athrun quickly closing the distance between them. The other boy's hand was stretched out before him, as if willing Kira to stop by the force of his mind alone.  
  
"Wait, Kira!" Athrun yelled, desperation etched on his face. "It's not what you think!"  
  
For a moment, Kira hesitated and his footstep faltered. And then his desire to get away from Athrun, to be left alone, took over and galvanised him into action. He dashed down the corridor towards the emergency stairwell. He yanked the fire-door open and ran up the flight of stairs.  
  
Two stories above, he paused briefly to catch his breath. He sneaked a peek down the stairwell, and his heart stopped momentarily as he caught sight of Athrun. He drew back too late – Athrun had seen him.  
  
"Kira!"  
  
On a spur, he lunged at the fire-door, opening it forcefully and slamming it hard against the wall before racing up another floor. Hopefully, Athrun would fall for the ruse, thinking that he had exited the stairwell and therefore buying him some time to make good his escape.  
  
Slipping noiselessly into the eighth floor corridor, he ran towards the elevator and quickly summoned a car. He fidgeted, eyes glued to the console – the car seemed to take ages to arrive.  
  
"Come on, come on," Kira said impatiently under his breath.  
  
A sudden noise startled him, and his eyes darted automatically towards his left, towards its source. Blood drained from his face as Athrun burst through the fire-door – his face red with exertion, his breathing harsh and audible even from across the distance. Kira instinctively flattened himself against the wall, mentally willing Athrun not to notice him. His hand flew to his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the sound of his harsh breathing.  
  
_Please, don't turn around,_ Kira prayed desperately. He wasn't ready to face Athrun; not now, not in his current state of confusion. He desperately needed some time alone to pull himself together.  
  
"Bing!"  
  
The sound of the elevator's chime caused Athrun to spin around, much to Kira's dismay. Athrun's eyes narrowed fractionally as he spotted Kira.  
  
Kira stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Kira …" Athrun sounded breathless. Sweat flecked his skin, making it glisten in the weak afternoon sunlight. Squaring his shoulders, Athrun strode towards the older boy, his gait feline, like a predator stalking its prey.  
  
Kira shook himself out of his paralysis.  
  
"Please, Kira. I can explain," Athrun added quickly, as the elevator doors slid open with a soft mechanical hiss. He couldn't risk losing Kira now, not when he had gotten so close.  
  
Stepping into the elevator, Kira raised his red-rimmed eyes to look at Athrun. With saddened eyes, he said softly, "I heard it all, Athrun. There's nothing left to explain."  
  
Athrun stopped, a flicker of confusion crossing his face. Suddenly he didn't know what to do. What did Kira mean, there was nothing left to explain? Could it be Kira had misinterpreted the whole incident? Was that the reason why he was so distraught?  
  
The very thought caused Athrun's chest to constrict painfully. He darted towards the elevator, mild panic evident in his green eyes.  
  
"Kira, wait!"  
  
Smiling wistfully, Kira hit the 'close' button, and the elevator doors slid shut, separating him temporarily from his equally distraught best friend.

* * *

From across the street, underneath the canopy of trees, Saigo watched with mild amusement at the domestic drama unfolding before his eyes. He lowered his binoculars and leaned against the tree trunk.  
  
"Well well well. How could I be so stupid not to guess that those two are living together?" he muttered to himself, an unpleasant sneer curling his mouth. He lighted a cigarette and raised the binoculars to his eyes.  
  
His grin widened, and he laughed. Presently, his laughter turned into loud guffaws, inviting curious glances from a couple of passers-by.  
  
Eventually, he straightened, slipped the binoculars into his pocket and strutted across the street.

* * *

Cagalli fidgeted as she sat alone in the kitchen. Now that her anger had ebbed to some extent, she realised that she was hungry. She glanced at her wristwatch. It was almost four o'clock. No wonder.  
  
She had arrived earlier that afternoon and had come direct to the boys' apartment from the spaceport. The only thing she had all day was the salted coffee, courtesy of that dratted Athrun Zala.  
  
Crossing the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grimaced in distaste at the single dish of mouldy looking 'something' set on the middle shelf. Curious, Cagalli poked at it with a spoon. It quivered. She dared not even classify it as food.  
  
_What the hell are the boys living on? No wonder their brains are fried if all they eat are suspect-looking stuff._  
  
She slammed the fridge door shut, annoyed.  
  
Glancing impatiently at the door, she wondered where the two boys had gone. What the hell was wrong with Kira, anyway? She knew he had a habit of crying, but for goodness sake, he was nearly twenty-one, and it disgusted her having to witness one of his waterworks display. How could Athrun ever put up with the dolt?  
  
Cagalli bit her nails, her mind thinking furiously.  
  
Furthermore, what was that drama between the two? Why did Athrun take off after her idiot twin as if his life depended on catching him? Screw the whole 'best friends' façade, there was definitely something fishy going on between the two. She could feel it in her bones when she kissed Athrun; the boy had frozen, stiffer than a corpse, as if repelled by her touch. Cagalli frowned and drummed her fingers impatiently on the tabletop.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
The sound shook her out of her musing. Cagalli snorted and threw Tori a nasty glare as the robotic bird chirped and looked at her with beady eyes from atop the kitchen cabinet.  
  
_Nasty little bugger,_ she thought angrily. _I bet you're privy to their perverted games._  
  
Tori tilted its head and chirped brightly, as if mocking her, its eyes trained on the blonde as she paced the room listlessly.  
  
If only Tori could talk, Cagalli would have threatened the truth out of it under pain of being dismantled into tiny metallic components. Tori had got to be some kind of weird psychic love token between the two; how else could the bird detect Athrun's presence across the fence all those years ago when they were at war? No matter how hard she tried to find one, there simply wasn't any logical explanation. Damn robotic bird! For a few moments, Cagalli entertained the vile idea of dismantling the bird just to spite her aberrant twin and his 'best friend'.  
  
"Best friends. Yeah, right … and I'm a nun," Cagalli grunted under her breath, a scowl distorting her face. She continued to pace the room. "Fuck buddies more like it," she added maliciously.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, she blinked, shaken at the strength of her own spitefulness. Cagalli was not spiteful by nature, and the feeling – alien and hateful, made her feel ashamed. She hugged herself, as if to protect her heart from the surge of remorse that coursed through her body. A seed of regret began to take root in her heart; perhaps she had been hasty and harsh passing judgement without hearing their side of the story.  
  
Thinking back, she realised that despite everything, Athrun had always been nice to her. In fact, he was one of the few people who actually didn't mind her overtly tomboyish and brash behaviour. Sometimes she wondered if he did it out of his own free will or entirely for Kira's sake. Despite her many attempts, Athrun had not shown any real interest in developing their friendship into something more permanent. Once, he even quoted her the old adage: "If you value your friendship, you don't date your best friend's sister" and left it at that. Now she wondered if that had meant something deeper.  
  
And as for Kira, he had Athrun practically eating out of his hands. The way they interacted often made her feel like she was drowning in syrup. It was blatantly obvious, even to the casual observer, that there was a very strong bond between the two. Cagalli refused to believe that the bond was anything other than a deep passionate friendship between same gender friends.  
  
A cold, sinister voice spoke up in her mind. _Ah, but what if it's no longer just 'friendship', but something more intimate? Can you honestly deal with it?_  
  
It was only then that the gravity of the situation struck her. Somewhat alarmed by the unexpected path her mind had taken, Cagalli rubbed her face roughly, and forced herself to focus on the issue. Her belief in the wrongness of the whole same gender attraction was unshakable. If Kira and Athrun were involved with each other in some intimate way, then it was her duty as a sister and a friend to knock some sense into their heads, and to make them see the errors of their way. Tough love, that had always been her motto.  
  
Feeling listless, she decided to pass the time and do a spot of snooping while the coast was clear. She marched out of the kitchen and almost tripped over the pile of packages that Kira had left along the hallway. Cagalli peeked at the contents; heck, there were some pre-packed lunches in there. She might as well help herself.  
  
Lugging the packages into the kitchen, she busied herself storing the cartons of ice cream into the freezer. No point in letting them melt, she figured. Next, the pre-packed lunches went into the fridge (except for the one she had chosen for herself). Her nose wrinkled when she drew out the packets of pink razors. Cagalli shook her head in disbelief; boy, someone certainly has an odd taste. She bet her bottom dollar it was Kira. He could be such a sissy sometimes. She set the packets on the tabletop and rummaged around the bottom of the package. Her hand closed on a tube. It felt cool against her palm. She drew it out slowly.  
  
Cagalli's eyes widened in astonishment as recognition dawned.  
  
_What the hell?!_  
  
Looking utterly revolted, she stared at the tube of lube, as if the item held all the answers to her previously unconfirmed suspicions.

* * *

"Kira, wait!" Athrun yelled in frustration as his palms connected with the elevator door. His eyes darted towards the control panel; the car was travelling rapidly downwards.  
  
He jabbed impatiently on the button on the panel for the other elevator, willing it to hurry. The car seemed to be stuck on the thirteenth floor, while the car carrying his distraught roommate finally came to a halt at Basement Two.  
  
The car park.  
  
_Oh no, you're not running away. Not if I can help it._  
  
He slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it, Kira!" he yelled loudly.  
  
Furious, he spun on his heels and retraced his steps towards the emergency stairway. Damn it, he must get hold of Kira before the other boy did something stupid, unpredictable, or both.  
  
Pushing the fire-barrier door open, he flew down the steps three at a time. His mind focused on only one thing: to find Kira. He knew he had to do some fast damage control before the situation worsened.  
  
Athrun cursed his fate that Kira had chosen to step into the kitchen when he did. He couldn't forget the look of unalloyed horror etched on Kira's face, and the hurt evident in his expressive violet eyes. Athrun felt angry and violated when Cagalli had grabbed and kissed him, and the feelings were further compounded by the effect it had on Kira.  
  
He couldn't believe how quickly his Sunday had degenerated in a matter of hours. To make matter worse, it was his twentieth birthday. His nose still hurt where Cagalli had punched him, and his head throbbed with the remains of the hangover from last night's celebratory bingeing. However, his physical pain paled against the emotional hurt Kira must be experiencing. Athrun prayed that Kira wouldn't be idiotic enough to drive off in his current state of mind.  
  
Athrun felt utterly wretched. At the rate things were going, his Weekly Shitty Luck Quota was nearing completion before the week even started.  
  
Breathing hard, Athrun burst out of the stairwell and into the dimly lit basement car park. He heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted their metallic maroon sports car in its usual place. If he knew Kira well, chances were Kira would be hiding in the car, crying his eyes out.  
  
When they were younger, Kira had a habit of hiding himself in the oddest places whenever he was in one of his teary moods. Once, Athrun had found him stuck up a tree, bawling his eyes out after a silly argument over a piece of science project. Being the loyal friend that he was, Athrun had first tried coaxing him to come down, and when that tactic failed, he had forcibly dragged the older boy down, kicking and screaming. Kira had retaliated by not talking to him for three whole hours, until Athrun pacified him by treating him to a huge serving of his favourite sundae.  
  
However, over the past couple of years, Athrun had learned that beneath his gentle and unassuming nature, Kira had a rebellious streak that tended to surface when he got agitated. He wouldn't put it past Kira to lie in wait for him and then gun the engines and try to run him down in a show of rebellion.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he screwed up his courage and approached the car cautiously.

* * *

Huddling in the narrow backseat of the car, Kira kept his head bowed and eyes tightly shut. The argument between Cagalli and Athrun kept playing in his mind, and each time it became more exaggerated. Pretty soon, the line between fact and fantasy blurred, and he started to imagine hearing Athrun admitting vehemently to Cagalli that it was entirely Kira's fault – that Kira had tricked him into doing abnormal things on pretext of testing his idiotic theory to disprove his own deviant sexuality.  
  
Distressed, Kira pressed his face against the heels of his palms as he tried to stop the howl of misery that was threatening to rip through his chest. He blamed himself for getting them into the whole mess – if only he had shut his mouth and not asked Athrun for that stupid favour on that fateful September night, they wouldn't be this deep in trouble. But he had, and things had changed between them. Although the change had been gradual, he couldn't deny the fact that their relationship had turned more physical.  
  
And what happened last night made him shudder involuntarily. He bit his lip and concentrated on the resulting pain. He didn't want to remember waking up sprawled on top of Athrun, both of them sweaty and naked except for their shorts, and – he closed his eyes in horror, _something_ disgusting sticking their midsections together. He had an idea what _that_ was, but he had no memory how it happened.  
  
His body convulsed as he willed his tears from falling. All he asked of Athrun was to stay away from him for the time being, from any more heavy petting and lip-locking encounters, so that he could figure out how to get them out of this mess and reclaim his sensibilities.  
  
A sharp rap jerked him out of his morose reverie. Glancing up, he saw Athrun's face pressed against the window.  
  
"Kira!" Athrun rapped on the window impatiently. "Open the door."  
  
Kira ignored him. Athrun rapped on the window once again, this time more forcefully.  
  
"Open the door, Kira!" Athrun ordered.  
  
When he continued to play deaf, Athrun rattled the door handle impatiently. The car shook on its suspensions under the strength of his desperation. Kira stared at him sullenly and turned his back on him. After a couple of minutes of futile rapping and coaxing, Athrun gave up and pressed his forehead against the window.  
  
"Stop it, Kira. Will you open the door?!" Athrun said, annoyance flooding in to replace concern.  
  
Irritated by Athrun's persistence, Kira finally looked up and glared at him. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Go away!" he shouted. "Leave me alone."  
  
Athrun banged his fist on the roof of the car, hard.  
  
"Kira!" his voice rose in frustration. "Let me in!"  
  
Kira looked annoyed. "I said leave me alone!" he spat, his violet eyes flashing angrily. "Get lost. Go to Cagalli, you … you slut!"  
  
His words were met with a long silence as Athrun stared at him in disbelief. Finally, Athrun said: "What did you call me?!"  
  
Kira returned his stare, his eyes hard. "You heard me."  
  
"Kiiiiirraaaaaaaaaa!" Athrun yelled, his temper fraying. He kicked at the door violently.  
  
Kira spun and slammed his fist against the window, startling the dark-haired boy. "LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE!"  
  
To his surprise, Athrun actually stopped kicking and banging. They glared at each other, neither willing to back down.  
  
When Athrun finally spoke up, his voice was very quiet. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
With that, he turned around and slouched off, leaving Kira to dwell in his grief alone.**To be continued**


	6. Resolution

Published: 21st October 2004  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and blond-jackass boy Saigo are mine.  
  
**Warning:** Unconventional character interpretation. This chapter contains mild swearing and implied m/m activity between Kira and Athrun. I'm trying REALLY hard to control my natural slasher instinct and refrain from slashing them to PLANT and back coz this fic is R-rated after all... c'est la vie.   
  
**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed this quirky Kira/Athrun/Kira fic. I really appreciate it. It makes writing this fic so much more enjoyable. Beta by Starkiller, ElsewhereCW and Passo. Any mistake in grammar, punctuation and spelling are wholly mine.   
  
Ahem. Athrun's birthday is coming up. I will be releasing **Tequila Game** on Oct 29. This side story depicts what ACTUALLY happened between chapter3 and 4. Clues were scattered throughout chapter4 and 5, and I'm sure you bright sparks would have picked up on those. Enough teasing. Now go read.

* * *

**◊ Between Friends ◊**

Chapter 6: Resolution

Cagalli's nostrils flared as she stared at the tube of lube. Why the hell would Kira buy such a thing if they were not planning on using it? Oh wait, maybe they ran out of the stuff, and this was a replacement pack.   
  
The thought of her secret love interest and her brother doing each other made her shudder with disgust. No wonder Athrun was adamant that she didn't enter their bedroom. Well, no one was home to stop her from poking around now.   
  
The memory of Kira and Athrun's caper caught on the vidphone screen still burned vividly in her mind. It took a while for the shock to sink in, and she had spent the next few days in a state of confusion and denial, until rage finally kicked in. Giving Kisaka the slip, she had gotten on the first available flight out of Orb to confront the two miscreants.   
  
Cagalli crossed the living room in a few steps, drawing to a halt before the bedroom door. Her hand closed on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open.   
  
Her heart stopped momentarily as her eyes took in the scene before her – the empty liquor bottle, the glasses on the nightstand, the clothes scattered on the floor, one obviously unslept-in bed (she wondered whose it was) – and one very rumpled, much slept in bed. She gagged as a pungent musky odour assaulted her nostrils.   
  
It was blatantly obvious they had been sleeping together.   
  
A queasy feeling rose up her gorge. Enraged, she hurled the tube of lube across the room, hard. It hit the bedside lamp, causing it to tilt and fall to the floor.   
  
She spun around and kicked the wall violently as she shrieked her lungs out.

* * *

Hidden in the protection of the elongated shadows of the dimly lit car park, Saigo grinned as the scene continued to unfold not twenty metres away from him.   
  
Oh dear, it seemed that everything was not well in Paradise.   
  
Smiling maliciously, he receded into the shadows, and became one with the darkness.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kira was still curled on the narrow backseat, feeling exhausted and miserable from the effort of holding back his tears. His mind was filled with chaotic thoughts, and he had no clue how to set them straight. He hugged his shoulders and wished he were still a child, so that he could run to his mother for comfort. But he was twenty now, and whatever problems he had he must resolve them himself. Reality hurt.   
  
He choked back a dry sob and scrubbed his face roughly until his skin felt raw. He really was too old to be crying over the matter, but he couldn't help it – he felt as if someone had twisted a knife in his guts, leaving him bleeding and aching.   
  
A loud smash jolted him out of his wits. His bolted upright, and his eyes widened in shock.   
  
A series of fissures lined the rear left window where Athrun had hit it with the fire extinguisher he had liberated from a nearby wall. Kira watched dumbstruck as Athrun swung the tank hard against the window, causing the glass to crack. Athrun dropped the fire extinguisher with a loud clatter and punched at the crack with his bare fist.   
  
Kira stared, disbelieving; the shock paralysing his limbs.   
  
Athrun persisted. He hammered at the crack repeatedly until a small hole appeared. Gritting his teeth, he ripped the safety glass off its frame, pushed his hand through and disengaged the lock.   
  
Kira's instinct to flee kicked in. He scrambled over towards the front passenger seat. His hand barely connected with the door handle when Athrun wrenched open the other door and tackled him. Kira screamed as his head connected sharply with the dashboard as they went sprawling in a tangle of arms and legs.   
  
Presently, Kira found his voice and grunted, "Get off me, Athrun."   
  
With his head hanging upside-down, the handbrake digging awkwardly in his rear, and Athrun's weight on top of him, Kira was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He tried to shove Athrun off, but gravity worked against him. Frustrated, he settled for a dirty stare.   
  
A pair of green eyes stared back at him victoriously. Athrun tightened his grip on Kira's arms and said flatly, "No. Not until you hear me out."   
  
Giving up, Kira turned his face aside and muttered sullenly, "Fine. Have it your way."   
  
To his annoyance, Athrun remained motionless on top of him, making it impossible for him to move.   
  
"Get. Off. Me." God, the handbrake was really _hurting._   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the grip on his arms disappeared. Athrun rose to his knees and pulled him upright. Turning around, Athrun closed and locked the door on his side, effectively barricading them in.   
  
For some minutes, they sat in silence, glaring at each other.   
  
Finally, Kira leaned against the door, crossed his arms and muttered, "You broke the window."   
  
Athrun grimaced humourlessly. "You made me do it." He sucked on his knuckles. "Shit, that hurts."   
  
Gazing down to the other boy's hand, Kira's eyes widened in a faint rush of disbelief as he caught sight of the blood on Athrun's knuckles.   
  
"You're bleeding," Kira blurted, before he could stop himself.   
  
Athrun shrugged. "I've been through worse," he said nonchalantly. He wiped his knuckles against his trousers.   
  
For a fleeting moment, Kira looked aghast. Quickly remembering his annoyance, he clamped his mouth shut and hardened his expression.   
  
"Serves you right," Kira said dryly. "Just don't expect me to pay for the repairs. Or to get the blood off your trousers."   
  
"Fine." Athrun snapped waspishly.   
  
There was a significant pause; Kira looked cross as he waited for Athrun to break the ice. When Athrun remained silent, he cleared his throat loudly and said, "You said you wanted to talk. So, talk."   
  
Athrun studied him for a moment longer, not knowing where to start. He had operated on pure adrenalin; the act of chasing after Kira and vandalising their car had fairly exhausted him. He ran his hand through his sweat-dampened hair and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. Kira noted his hesitation, and his eyebrow arched.   
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Kira asked, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Or did Cagalli?"   
  
Athrun looked offended. "It's not what you think, Kira," he started slowly.   
  
Kira's eyes narrowed. "What? I heard and saw it all, Athrun. I'm not bloody dumb."   
  
"What did you hear exactly?"   
  
"About you … playing ewe to my ram." Kira shuddered, feeling mildly revolted as he repeated Cagalli's explicit analogy. "And your denial that you are gay."   
  
Athrun looked affronted. "Of course I'm not!"   
  
"Not what?"   
  
"I'm not gay!"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Kira snarled as he rose to his knees.   
  
"What the hell are you driving at?" Athrun said, frowning.   
  
"Are you screwing with my head, Athrun?" Kira's voice was sharp as a blade. He jabbed at Athrun's chest with his forefinger. "What do you think I am then? A _girl?!_"   
  
Athrun slapped his hand away, his eyes narrowing in turn. Kira wasn't making any sense – why on earth should he think Kira was a girl? What kind of warped logic was that?   
  
"Get a grip on yourself, Kira. It's not like you," Athrun warned him. "Why should I think you're a girl? Last time I saw, you're all boy."   
  
Taken aback by Athrun's bluntness, Kira was rendered speechless for a few minutes.   
  
Another thought suddenly occurred to Kira; so terrible and dreadful that it drained his anger. He slumped back against the seat and said bitterly, "Are you toying with me? Or are you so lovelorn that you substituted me for Cagalli?"   
  
Athrun blinked, mildly startled.   
  
What the blazes was Kira talking about? What was he implying by saying that he, Athrun, substituted him for his twin sister? Why would that foul idea even crossed his mind?   
  
Athrun furrowed his brows; then suddenly the answer seemed to crystallise – Kira was the one who had been unsure of his own sexuality, and Athrun had to an extent, played a part in leading the other boy down the merry path towards self discovery. He had done it for purely selfish reasons, because he was hopelessly obsessed with Kira, but he had never considered himself or Kira for that matter, as gay. 'Gay' was a hateful label imposed by closed-minded people, and as far as Athrun was concerned, they could all eat shit and die.   
  
As for insinuation that he was using Kira as a substitute for Cagalli, that made Athrun's blood run cold.   
  
"I never did, you know that," Athrun said, soberly. "I really like you a lot, Kira. _You,_ Kira, and not Cagalli."   
  
Kira looked perplexed. "Then, how come you're denying that you are gay?" he demanded.   
  
Athrun's mouth turned down in distaste. "Don't you understand? Gay is a label, Kira. It's hateful and discriminatory. Stop using it because I hate it," he said tersely. He slammed his fists against the steering wheel for emphasis.   
  
Kira was stunned by the force of Athrun's anger. He gazed searchingly at his best friend, momentarily at a loss for words.   
  
Athrun pretended to study his grazed knuckles thoughtfully, but his focus did not leave the other boy. Finally, he leaned back on the seat and sighed, "Look, Kira. I like you and you alone. It so happens that you are my best friend and a boy. Frankly, I don't know if that makes me gay or what." He paused, letting the words sink in. When Kira remained silent, he gave Kira a sidelong look and added, "Honestly, I don't give a damn."   
  
"Of what others might think?"   
  
"Do you?" Athrun fixed him with one of his piercing gaze.   
  
Tearing his eyes away reluctantly from Athrun's, Kira chewed on his bottom lip. He fiddled with the shift stick as he mulled over the question. He certainly didn't expect that from Athrun. Athrun wasn't one given to admitting his emotions lightly, and his repeated admission that he liked Kira seemed genuine. However, Kira needed assurance that Athrun fully understood the gravity of the situation they would face should they decide to take their friendship to another level.   
  
Drawing in his breath, Kira reached across and took hold of Athrun's left hand. He ran his thumb slowly over the other boy's knuckles, his expression pensive.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me either, Athrun. But Cagalli thinks otherwise," Kira reminded him quietly. "So would others."   
  
Athrun studied Kira's profile in the ensuing silence. Something seemed to be bothering him; something indefinable just below the surface of his consciousness.   
  
"Your parents, you mean?"   
  
Kira was momentarily stunned. He had never given a thought how his parents would react or say if they found out. While they knew Athrun and him were staying together, they had no clue whatsoever of the latest development in his and Athrun's relationship. They had known Athrun since he was six, and had considered them as brothers. In hindsight, his parents had always turned a blind eye at their sometimes intimate behaviour – either out of ignorance or trust, he didn't know. Fear welled in him.   
  
"I … I didn't think about that. About mom and dad," Kira admitted slowly.   
  
The colour drained from his face as he imagined his parents' reaction. He could deal with their wrath, but he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with their disappointment. He wasn't sure he could cope. He gave a small cry of anguish and clutched at Athrun, his eyes wide as saucers.   
  
"Oh god, Athrun ... what should we do? They'll _kill_ us!"   
  
Taken aback by the shock apparent in the other boy's face, Athrun recoiled in his seat. He didn't expect such a violent reaction from Kira. To be honest, he was under the impression that if and when the time came, confessing to Kira's parents would be a cakewalk compared to if he had to confess to his father — had the latter been alive. The late Zala Senior would probably have put a couple of bullets through them first and ask questions later.   
  
Athrun hesitated for a while, and then he pulled the other boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Kira's hair and breathed in the other boy's scent deeply. A faint smell of tequila lingered on his sweat-flecked scalp. Athrun smiled wanly, his hands gently stroking Kira's back, willing the tension to ease under his touch. He breathed deeply, steeling himself for what he was about to say next.   
  
"I can't help feeling the way I do about you, Kira. But, I don't want to get you into any trouble with your mom and dad," Athrun said evenly, his tone belying his misery. He let go of Kira; his hands flopped to his sides and he stared blankly at his palms. A single tear slid down his cheek and he wiped at it with the back of his hand, angrily.   
  
Kira looked up, a mixed look of dismay and incomprehension evident in his eyes. "Athrun ..?" he stammered. Suddenly he felt scared.   
  
"I'll stay away from you if it helps to make things better. Maybe I should move out …" Athrun trailed off, sounding dejected.   
  
A sudden slap stung his face, shocking him out of his despondence. His hand flew to his cheek, and his eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
"Kira …?" Athrun croaked, utterly stunned.   
  
Kira shoved him hard on the shoulder, his violet eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.   
  
"Move out?" Kira's hands shot out and he gripped Athrun's face roughly. "Are you going to throw away fourteen years of friendship just like that? Like it means nothing to you?" Kira snarled. He drew his hand back, and slapped Athrun hard one more time. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Kira's voice rose, fury lending it a sharp edge.   
  
Dumbstruck, Athrun could only stare wildly at Kira. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, suddenly speechless. Feeling incredibly foolish, he snapped his mouth shut and settled for an icy glare.   
  
Kira's chest rose and fell erratically as he returned Athrun's glare. Minutes passed in tense silence.   
  
"You are not going anywhere, Athrun," Kira growled. "Not after what you did to me."   
  
Athrun rubbed his cheek and drew his brows together, puzzled. "Did what?"   
  
Kira gritted his teeth, looking furious. "I suppose you don't remember?"   
  
"Remember what?" A weird feeling started in Athrun's guts, and his hands felt suddenly clammy. His eyes darted towards his friend's face, and the expression he saw there made him break out in cold sweat. "What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"I'm talking about what happened last night!"   
  
From the look on Kira's face, Athrun knew his Weekly Shitty Luck Quota was about to be dealt another blow. He remembered fooling around in bed with Kira, drinking themselves blind … and waking up practically naked. Everything in between was one big blank. No matter how hard he tried, nothing triggered his memory. The weird feeling grew and coalesced until it became all-consuming. Athrun's heart thumped audibly in his chest. He shook his head.   
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" Kira looked at him incredulously. His violet eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
Athrun shook his head again. "What happened?" he stammered, fearing the worst. A sour taste rose in his throat, and he swallowed thickly.   
  
Kira didn't reply; he merely kept his gaze level on Athrun as he undid the various buckles on his shirt. He drew the shirt over his head and balled it in his hands.   
  
"You happened," Kira snapped, pointing at his bare torso.   
  
Athrun's eyes widened when he saw the bruises -- now an impressive shade of reddish purple, circling Kira's neck and upper torso. There were roughly seven in all, and he instinctively knew what they were. There was no question about it; those bruises were love bites, so intense that Kira's Coordinator body still bore the marks after a good fifteen hours.   
  
Athrun felt suddenly sick as nausea hit him full force. His hand flew to his mouth, and he gurgled thickly, "I think I'm going to throw up."   
  
Ignoring Kira's indignant protests, he pushed the car door open, staggered to a darkened corner and vomited noisily. His shoulders shook, and his breath burned in his throat as he braced one arm against the wall, and rested his forehead in the crook of his elbow. A dull pain in his temples was all that remained of the nausea he felt moments before.   
  
Visions of Kira's bruised upper body floated before his eyes. He shuddered.   
  
How the hell did that happen? Surely Kira wasn't idiotic enough to allow that to happen without his consent. If for some bizarre reason he had forced himself upon Kira, he was sure Kira would have had punched the lights out of him. Kira was more than capable of kicking the crap out of him, and had done precisely that on various occasions.   
  
However, the other boy's apparent indignation clearly hinted at something darker; something that Athrun had no recollection of whatsoever.   
  
"Fuck," Athrun swore through clenched teeth. _"Fuckfuckfuck."_   
  
He trudged to the car, head in his hands and sat heavily on the bonnet. He closed his eyes as morbid thoughts invaded his mind. Obviously, from the physical evidence on Kira's otherwise unmarked torso, some monkey business had happened when they were both drunk. But how far exactly did they go?   
  
_Perhaps he bruised himself falling off the bed or something,_ Athrun thought, clutching at straws.   
  
His conscience nagged at him. It was physically impossible for Kira to inflict those marks upon himself. There was a limit to what a Coordinator was capable of, and inflicting a love bite on one's own neck was one of them. Athrun blanched at the realisation that they must have gotten carried away while intoxicated.   
  
_God, what have I done?! _   
  
Athrun groaned and slapped his forehead. He wished all that had happened were merely a nightmare, and that he would wake up soon.   
  
The sound of approaching footsteps, soft and hesitant, jostled him back to reality. Athrun kept his eyes closed, not moving a muscle, his ears keen. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Kira was standing barely a few feet away from him. He could sense the other boy's presence, could feel Kira's anxiety breaching the small distance between them.   
  
"Athrun? You okay?" Athrun heard Kira asking, his voice underscored with concern.   
  
Athrun nodded, but his eyes remained closed. He felt genuinely mortified; he didn't want to face Kira and see the physical evidence of his handiwork on the other boy's body. The footsteps came nearer, and Athrun heard the sound of Kira settling beside him – so close that he actually felt the tangible warmth coming off the other boy presence. A shiver crawled up his spine as warm arms curved around his shoulders, and Kira was hugging him tight.   
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Athrun screwed up his courage and tilted up his face towards his friend – and saw Kira peering at him, a look of worry on his face.   
  
"Kira? What … what happened last night?" was the first question out of his mouth. "Did we … did we do anything?"   
  
Kira scratched his nose and stared into the middle distance, a small frown furrowing his brows. After a lengthy silence, he raised his eyes and admitted sheepishly: "I don't know."   
  
"What?" Athrun couldn't believe his ears. "You mean you can't remember either?"   
  
Kira shook his head, feeling embarrassed. "I woke up in bed with you, and … and I saw these marks on me." He paused, averted his eyes and added quietly: "Uhm … we were naked."   
  
"WHAT?" Athrun turned white.   
  
"Well, almost," Kira quickly corrected himself. He decided not to tell Athrun about the sticky stuff on their bellies. The shock might just finish Athrun off, or make him throw up again.   
  
Athrun heaved a sigh of relief. "That rules it out then," he said slowly.   
  
Kira looked puzzled. "Rules what out?" Then, the penny dropped. "OH!" His hand flew to his mouth, and his face reddened. He looked acutely embarrassed. "Athrun! That's gross!"   
  
_Eh?_ Athrun thought. _So, he still has control issues …_   
  
"That's good, right?" Athrun asked instead.   
  
"I … I guess so."   
  
No matter how often Kira had dreamt about the both of them getting down and dirty with each other, the very idea of _actually_ doing it still scared him stiff. He had no clue how the actual mechanism of same sex intercourse worked, and he doubted if Athrun knew any better. If, and a very big if that is, he reminded himself grimly, they decided to do it, he'd rather not be drunken and disorderly. Ugh.   
  
Shivering slightly, Kira said indignantly, "That still doesn't explain how this happened!"   
  
Athrun peered at the bruises and touched them gingerly. Kira's skin felt nice and warm under his fingers.   
  
"You sure you didn't knock yourself or something?"   
  
Kira threw him a dirty look. "Very funny, Athrun."   
  
"Does it bother you?"   
  
Kira glared at him. "What kind of question is that?! Of course it bothers me."   
  
"Even if it was entirely your fault?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Athrun nibbled on his nails thoughtfully. "You goaded me into that stupid drinking game."   
  
Kira stared at him, speechless.   
  
"What was it? 'Lick, suck and swallow'." Athrun went on, heedlessly. "In fact, you asked for it, if you ask me."   
  
Kira couldn't believe his ears. "Fuck you."   
  
"Fuck _you,_" Athrun retorted, without rancour. "You got away lightly with just some … bruises. I was the one who got punched by your crazy twin. I have to listen to all those nasty things she said. And to top that, you slapped me."   
  
"Athrun …" Kira warned.   
  
Ignoring Kira, Athrun droned on, "Ewe to your ram, indeed." His eyes flashed angrily. "Do you know how insulting that was?"   
  
Kira looked appalled. He bit his lip, and snorted, "I heard. That was gross." He swivelled to face Athrun. "Even if it's true, it's none of her business!"   
  
Athrun raised his brows. Kira was giving him the Piercing Stare Associated With Annoyance. It was supposed to mean: what are we supposed to do now?   
  
Athrun returned it blankly.   
  
"My 'crazy' twin happens to be in our home right this moment. And I bet she's poking her nose where it's not wanted," Kira said testily. "So, what do you intend to do? Are you going to run away with your tail between your legs?"   
  
Athrun grimaced. He didn't need to hear that, and certainly not the image that his mind conjured about anything between anyone's legs. A muscle twitched in his cheek. He raised his hand and rubbed his neck, looking thoughtful. Kira tapped his fingers on the bonnet, feeling impatient. He could see him thinking.   
  
"I guess we better tell her the truth," Athrun began slowly.   
  
"And what is 'the truth' exactly?"   
  
"That you and I are …" Athrun trailed off. He lowered his head and stared at his hands.   
  
"That we are what?" Kira persisted. If Athrun even dare to mention the words "best friends with benefits", he vowed to punch him senseless, fourteen years of friendship notwithstanding. His hands turned to fists.   
  
Athrun raised his eyes and looked at the other boy's face searchingly. He could almost taste the tension that rolled off Kira in palpable waves. Drawing in a deep breath, he reached out and touched Kira's face.  
  
"That we are together." Athrun paused; his eyes bore into Kira's vivid violet. "Right?"   
  
Stunned, Kira could only gape at the other boy. His mind spun. He must have misheard.   
  
"What … what did you say?"   
  
Athrun tightened his grip. "We are together, right?"   
  
"I … I …" Kira faltered. A sudden thought struck him. "You're not still drunk are you?"   
  
"Never felt more sober in my life."   
  
Athrun released his grip on Kira and stood up. He stretched sinuously and stared at nothing. Truth was he felt completely clear-headed. Whatever Cagalli's opinion of him was, it didn't matter. She could call him names, and label him gay for all he cared. All that wouldn't matter because ultimately it was his decision. Athrun vowed not to let anyone boss him around – present company excepted.   
  
Kira remained seated, his head bowed. He dare not imagine Cagalli's reaction if they were to saunter in and tell her point blank that yes indeed, they were a couple. But were they really? Although both he and Athrun had expressed their less-than-platonic feelings for each other, they had done nothing serious beyond lip-locking and heavy petting. He wasn't entirely sure if those counted for anything.   
  
_You're in denial, Kira Yamato._ His conscience spoke up out of the blue. _Admit it, you want your best friend in a less than holy manner. You have been subconsciously wanting him for a long, long time.   
  
We're just very good friends!   
  
Hmph … good friends don't heavy pet.   
  
Eh?   
  
Stop being foolish. How else do you explain your dreams? _   
  
"I don't know!" Kira muttered to himself, sotto voce.   
  
_Then why were you so upset when you saw Cagalli kissing him if it doesn't mean anything to you?_ His conscience countered.   
  
"Arrgh!" Kira clutched at his head and moaned. Now it was his turn to feel sick. He almost jumped out of his skin when Athrun touched his shoulders.   
  
"Kira, you okay?"   
  
He nodded. "I'm … I'm fine." He paused, and chewed his bottom lip. "Athrun …"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Kira raised his chin and gazed at the dark haired boy through half-lidded eyes. Athrun arched an eyebrow, curious. _What now?_   
  
Struggling inwardly to control his nerves, Kira took a deep breath and said firmly, "Yes. We are together."   
  
"Great," Athrun said brightly.   
  
His heart soaring, he caught hold of Kira's wrists and pulled him gently. Kira slid off the bonnet and Athrun quickly wrapped him in his arms, not caring that Kira was half-naked and that they were in a semi-public place. Leaning over, Athrun kissed him briefly on the cheek. They stared at each other, straight-faced.   
  
"C'mon, put on your shirt. Let's go out and get something to eat. I'm starved."   
  
"Good idea," Kira agreed, the heavy burden that had been plaguing him no longer weighing him down. "Let's give Cagalli some time to sort her head out before we break the news to her."   
  
Athrun threw him a sidelong look and chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Cagalli checked her watch for the hundredth time. It was almost ten thirty P.M. and there was no sign of either Kira or Athrun. She scowled as she sank deeper on the sofa, feeling alternately grouchy and sleepy. She was drifting between sleep and consciousness when she heard the door creak open slowly.   
  
"Is she still here?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so."   
  
"Damn."   
  
Cagalli sat up abruptly, an ugly look distorting her face. Kira and Athrun froze on their way to the bedroom.   
  
"Well?" she said without preamble.   
  
Kira crossed his arms and returned her stare evenly. "Well what?"   
  
"What the hell is happening here? Where were you —"   
  
Kira cut her off impatiently. "If you're going to give us another lecture on your moralistic views, then spare us, Cagalli. We don't need to hear it again. What goes on between Athrun and I is strictly our business. You stay out of it, if you know what's good for you."   
  
Cagalli shot to her feet. "Since when did you grow a pair?" she barked. She turned towards Athrun, her nostrils flaring. "You! You put him up to this."   
  
"Oh, shut up, Cagalli." Kira cut in.   
  
"How dare you!"   
  
They glared daggers at each other, each resolutely unwilling to back down.   
  
Athrun cleared his throat loudly. A pair of identical faces snapped around to look at him. Athrun took a half-step forwards and put his arms around Kira's waist, hugging him from behind. His eyes remained fixed on Cagalli, his face devoid of its usual pleasantness.   
  
"The truth is, yeah, you guessed right. Kira and I … we are together," Athrun said, matter-of-factly. He tightened his arms slightly.   
  
On cue, Kira nodded. "That's right," he said, turning to look at Cagalli. He reached behind him and placed his hand on Athrun's cheek to emphasise his point. "Happy now?"   
  
Somewhat to their surprise, Cagalli, up until that moment supremely cocksure, suddenly suffered an attack of anxiety. She stood in an uneasy silence, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes darted first towards Athrun, to Kira, and back to Athrun again.   
  
"Bastard," she hissed. "You … you lied to me!"   
  
"Cagalli," Kira warned, his tone harsh. "Drop it. Just let it go."   
  
Cagalli goggled. "But … but …" she trailed off, aghast.   
  
Kira looked unfazed. "No matter what you think, no matter what you say, it won't change the fact." He paused, studying Cagalli intently for some time before adding in a rush: "We love each other, really."   
  
Everything seemed to come to a standstill in the space of a heartbeat. Tension hung heavily in the air.   
  
_Oh God,_ Kira thought, appalled at his own gall, but it was too late to snatch those words back. _Did I really mean to say that?!_   
  
Athrun closed his eyes, his head spinning. He wasn't expecting _that_. He felt as though he was falling from a very high place – spinning and tumbling over and over before crashing into his corporeal body. His grip on Kira tightened reflexively.   
  
"Yes," Athrun heard himself agreeing fervently. "That's true. We ... we really do."   
  
Cagalli staggered backwards, as if reeling from a physical blow. The back of her knees bumped against the coffee table, and she sat down hard. The blood drained from her face, her breath harsh in her throat. She looked up into their emotionless faces and felt herself grow cold inside.   
  
"You lie," she choked out, her mind reeling. "Stop it. It's not even remotely funny."   
  
Drawing in his breath, Athrun said evenly, "That's the truth, learn to deal with it."   
  
Cagalli felt as though the ground had opened up beneath her feet and swallowed her whole. Conflicting emotions surged through her – shock, despair, torment, disbelief – all fighting to gain the upper hand. Kira's declaration, uttered with absolute conviction, and Athrun's fervent confirmation shattered her resolve. Never in her wildest dream had she expected to hear those words. Her anger, once white-hot, suddenly lost its focus. Frustration welled in her. She struggled to maintain her composure. Her eyes darted towards Kira, who stared back at her in an eerily calm manner she was unaccustomed to.   
  
_Oh god, I can't deal with this, not even if I live to be a hundred,_ she said silently. _Oh god, please give me strength… _   
  
Eventually, she looked away, her eyes troubled, unable to fight the emotional exhaustion that threatened to drown her.   
  
Kira studied his twin in the ensuing silence. From the set of her shoulders to the telltale shimmer in her eyes, he could tell that Cagalli was just as emotionally weary of the whole thing as they were. He pulled away from Athrun, and crossed the room towards his twin.   
  
"Cagalli, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, kneeling beside the coffee table and putting one hand on Cagalli's knee. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I can't change your mind – if you're going to hate me for what I am then so be it."   
  
Cagalli remained quiet for a long while, her eyes fixed on the floor. She could feel Kira's eyes on her – searching, pleading and hoping for her understanding.   
  
_Lie to him ..._ A small voice whispered insidiously in her mind.   
  
Suddenly she felt so sick and tired.   
  
_Lie to him ... if you love him, lie to him ..._ The voice persisted.   
  
She smiled wanly, and put her hand over Kira's. "That's all right. If … if that's what you really want. I just don't want you to get hurt. No matter how silly you can be sometimes, you're still my younger brother."   
  
Kira took a deep breath, and smiled nervously. "You mean it? You're not mad at us anymore?"   
  
Cagalli pondered for a while, then shook her head. "No. But I still don't understand why. Sometimes you make me so frustrated it drives me crazy." She paused, lifted her chin and looked piercingly at Athrun.   
  
_You hurt him and I'll kill you,_ her eyes said it all.   
  
Athrun nodded once. He turned his face, staring at nothing.   
  
Kira brightened, and hugged her tight around the waist. Cagalli grimaced.   
  
"What's that for?" she demanded.   
  
"Nothing." He tightened his grip. Cagalli face turned the colour of beeswax; sometimes Kira forgot how strong he was and just then he was crushing her ribs.   
  
"Get off me," she wheezed. "Go squeeze your boyfriend or something, you big crybaby."   
  
Kira looked aghast. "Cagalli!" He immediately let go, his eyes misting and his cheeks reddening.   
  
_I must be mad,_ Cagalli thought wryly. _I should be knocking some sense into his head, yet, I'm helpless when he goes all teary._   
  
Pushing him away gently, Cagalli reached out and ruffled his hair roughly. "I need some time to think," she said evenly. "And you two need to clean up. God, don't you ever ventilate this place?"   
  
Kira's blush deepened. He stood up and shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. He decided to ignore Cagalli's last remark.   
  
"Um, yeah. It's late and we have lab tomorrow morning. You can stay if you want." He paused and looked at Athrun. Athrun rolled his eyes and shrugged, as if saying 'it's your funeral'.   
  
Kira looked sheepish. "Erm, the bedroom's in a mess, so you'll have to make do with the sofa."   
  
"No worries."   
  
"Athrun?" Kira turned towards the other boy.   
  
Athrun gave a curt nod and disappeared into the bedroom. He appeared a moment later with a pillow and a blanket. He threw it onto the sofa and tugged at Kira's elbow. Kira looked at him, perplexed. _Come on,_ he mouthed silently. He wanted to put a physical barrier between Cagalli and the two of them, just in case Cagalli changed her mind and started her diatribe again.   
  
When Kira hesitated, Athrun gripped him hard around the shoulder and fairly hauled him off towards their bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and secured the lock.   
  
Cagalli sat where they had left her; unseeing, unspeaking – despair in her eyes. She felt heartsick and near to weeping. Finally, she staggered to the sofa and buried her face in the pillow.   
  
_Am I doing the right thing?_ She thought dubiously. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes stung. _Oh gods –_   
  
Her breath caught again, and she screwed her eyes shut, but this time she couldn't control the tears of frustration from streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Kira cast his eyes up to the ceiling, one arm under his head, unable to sleep. He fidgeted, as the cool night breeze coming through the open window caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. Too bad his blanket was with Cagalli now.   
  
"Cold?" Athrun asked, sounding amused.   
  
"Mph."   
  
"Come here."   
  
"No way."   
  
There was a creaking of bedsprings as Athrun sat up slowly. "Stop being stubborn. You'll get a chill."  
  
"Hrmph." Kira turned onto his side and faced the wall. He curled himself into a tight ball and shivered slightly.   
  
A pillow hit him squarely on the head. He whipped around, startled, and made a face, but the effect was lost as Athrun chose that moment to toss the blanket over his head, obscuring his view. Kira thrashed around a bit, finally freeing himself from the confines of the offending item.   
  
"Very funny, Athrun," he snarled, sounding mildly annoyed.   
  
Athrun stuck his tongue out at him and slid into bed beside him. He pulled the blanket over their shoulders and curved his arms around Kira's mid-section, his chest pressing against the other boy's back.   
  
Caught unawares, Kira stammered: "Oh hey – what do you think you are _doing?_"   
  
"Shush." Athrun cautioned him, jerking his head towards the door. "Keep it down."   
  
Kira's eyes widened in disbelief, alternately amazed and appalled at Athrun's gall. "Athrun …" he protested, trying to keep his voice low.   
  
Pressing his lips close to Kira's ear, Athrun said softly, "I sleep better when you are with me." He pressed his palms lightly onto Kira's middle, just below his navel. "I feel safer somehow."   
  
"Excuses," Kira countered, slapping Athrun's hand sharply. "You're just horny."   
  
"Mmm, maybe," Athrun answered. "But so are you," he added teasingly.   
  
"Mph."   
  
Kira's eyelids fluttered as Athrun trailed a string of light kisses at the back of his neck. His hands immediately covered Athrun's, and their fingers intertwined.   
  
"Cagalli's outside," he reminded Athrun unnecessarily.   
  
"Then we do it quietly," Athrun whispered mischievously.   
  
Kira elbowed him hard. "You're terrible."   
  
Athrun chuckled, a warm and delicious sound, and rubbed his palms against Kira's middle again, this time insistently. He couldn't remember what happened last night, but he remembered the other time and he craved for a repeat. He nudged Kira persistently.   
  
Without a word, Kira turned around, leaned close and pressed a kiss on Athrun's mouth. Athrun sighed and kissed him back, their tongues brushing fleetingly together, before breaking away gently.   
  
"Go to sleep now," Kira said, patting his face lightly.   
  
Athrun looked unhappy. "Play with me."   
  
Kira rolled his eyes. "We have morning lab tomorrow." Kira said quietly, and then he realized Athrun wasn't there anymore. He looked down in surprise. "Cut it out, Athrun. We have morning lab tomorrow."   
  
"I know." Athrun replied, his voice muffled as he burrowed under the blanket.   
  
A few minutes passed.   
  
"It's late." Kira swallowed, sounding strained.   
  
"I know."   
  
Kira's eyes slid shut and he gripped the blanket tightly. His knuckles turned white. "Athrun … you sicko."   
  
"I know that too." Athrun answered, not in the least repentant.   
  
And after that … Kira didn't resist.   
  
**To be continued**   
  
Reviews appreciated. I'm going for an equal relationship because that's how I see them. As long as Athrun and Kira are together, I don't really care who takes the lead --- do you? Wish List: I want Asukira fanart... 


	7. Admission and Submission

Published: 05 November 2004  
  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and blond-jackass boy Saigo are mine.  
  
**Warning:** This chapter contains a scene describing m/m sexual fantasy as well as the gratituous shower scene. It is within the guidelines of an R rating, and those guidelines do include non-graphic sex. Unconventional character interpretation.  
  
**Author's Note:** Bridge chapter before I start pumping up the angst once more. Athrun and Kira had a discussion with regards to their budding relationship. Take notes for there will be a quiz later! I finally had the chance to listen to the Suit Drama CD and IMO, the way AsuKira talked to each other in private is just like WOAH!  
My sincere THANK YOU to each and everyone of you who have left a review for this quirky Kira/Athrun/Kira fic. I really appreciate it. Beta by ElsewhereCW. Any error in grammar, spelling and pacing is entirely mine for being myopic.

* * *

**  
  
◊ Between Friends ◊**

Chapter 7: Admission and Submission

  
  
Kira woke up a full five minutes before the alarm buzzer went off. He stretched languidly, a silly smile plastered on his impish face. His smile widened as he remembered the incredibly nice dream he had. Well, 'nice' was a polite way of putting it. The dream had been deliciously erotic, and as usual, it had his roommate as his co-star.  
  
He drew the blanket to his chin and closed his eyes …

♥

_ Soft afternoon sunlight warmed his skin as he lay beneath a sakura tree. The breeze blew gently, and hundreds of tiny pink petals fluttered in the air before settling to the ground. He grabbed a handful and tossed them in the air, his carefree laughter pealing like bells.  
  
He recognised the place: he was in the park where he and Athrun had visited sometime after the war ended. They had spent a leisurely afternoon in each other's company, amongst the sakura trees, reminiscing about their idyllic childhood spent together on Copernicus.   
  
Sensing a flash of movement to his right, he glanced up and his face immediately brightened. Athrun seemed to coalesce from between the sakura petals that were floating gently in the air – his gait easy, his shirt unbuttoned and his low rise jeans hanging rakishly on his slim hips. Kira sat up and smiled.  
  
Without any hesitation, Athrun glided closer, his every move exuding coy seduction, his green eyes burning with an intensity that sent a shiver shooting up Kira's spine. Kira held out his hands and pulled the dark haired youth onto his lap.  
  
"Athrun …"  
  
Athrun's hands slid easily around his shoulders, trailing down his arms, cupping his elbows gently. Smiling up at his best friend, Kira reached out and tucked Athrun's hair behind his ears – his thumbs rubbing softly against Athrun's cheeks, lingering longer than necessary. Athrun smiled, and pressed himself forwards, and the next moment Athrun's mouth was on his, kissing him gently, as if he was the most precious thing in the universe.  
  
Everything slowed down in the space of a heartbeat.  
  
Kira closed his eyes; Athrun's lips on his and his lithe body pressing urgently against his were all he could feel. His arms automatically curved around Athrun – one hand clutching hard at his waist, and the other cupping the back of the dark haired youth's head, fingers tangling in the soft midnight blue strands. The kiss seemed to go on forever, each completely lost in the moment.  
  
His grip on Athrun tightened, so that he couldn't escape his embrace. Athrun arched forwards and linked his arms around Kira's neck. Emboldened, Kira deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue gently on the other youth's gums, over his tongue and across his lips. He smiled as a soft, muffled moan escaped Athrun.  
  
Suddenly he was vaguely aware that Athrun had stopped moving. He pulled away fractionally and opened his eyes.  
  
Athrun was gazing at him with a look of pure devotion. His green eyes burned with a raw yearning that set off a strange and wonderful desire deep within him.  
  
"Kira," Athrun breathed, so softly that he wasn't sure he whether he was hearing things in his mind. "Make love to me."  
  
And then Athrun was tugging his arms urgently, pulling him down to lie on top of him. Athrun's dark and longish hair fanned out on the bed of sakura petals, his shirt slipping off one shoulder, his lucious lips parted seductively and his eyes … oh god, his eyes were brimming with unbridled hunger – a hunger that begged to be fulfilled, right there and then.  
  
Kira suppressed a sigh as he caressed Athrun's face tenderly, his eyes never leaving his best friend's. He brushed his lips against Athrun's ear.  
  
"Say it again," he whispered, his breath hot and heavy with desire.  
  
Athrun reached up and cupped his cheeks lovingly, pulling him closer – so close that their lips almost touched.  
  
"Make love to me," he implored, his voice low and seductive.  
  
A sigh escaped Kira, and his hands trembled as he pulled Athrun into a deep, soul searing kiss. And then, he was pressing him down amongst the sakura petals, Athrun's body pliant and willing beneath him. His hands and mouth were everywhere; kissing, ravishing, and devouring the dark haired youth, pleasuring him in a myriad of ways. Athrun responded with equal enthusiasm, and shortly they were naked, skin against skin, sweat slicked bodies joined in the most intimate manner – and Athrun was bucking beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, nails digging sharply into his back, pulling him closer … calling out his name over and over, breathlessly …  
  
"Kira … Kira … Kira …"  
  
_

♥

"Ummm."  
  
Kira's eyes snapped open as something warm curled around his legs. He looked down, and his heart stopped momentarily in shock – there was something moving underneath the blanket. Not something, his mind quickly corrected, someone.  
  
Heart beating nineteen to the dozen, he grabbed at the blanket and pulled it off. Athrun's tousled head appeared, grinning brightly.  
  
Utterly stunned, Kira stared at him.  
  
_Eh?!_ he thought. _When did he get in there?_  
  
"Morning," Athrun greeted cheerfully.  
  
Kira was suddenly speechless.  
  
Athrun stretched lazily, and then laid his head on Kira's belly, his right arm slung casually across Kira's upper thighs. After a while, his hand moved, rubbing gently on Kira's hipbone, before moving slowly to stroke the soft skin on the older boy's inner thigh. Athrun purred blissfully.   
  
Kira stopped breathing. His t-shirt had ridden up sometime during the night, and for some unfathomable reason, his pyjama shorts had slid down his hips, exposing a fair bit of his groin. He was painfully aware of his arousal (courtesy of his erotic dream), and Athrun's lying on his stomach was not helping matters. If anything, it made him harder. In his current state, he had no idea how his body would react if Athrun continued to touch him that way. Dreaming about doing it was one thing, but the thought of actually doing it still made him nervous. Never mind the fact that Athrun wasn't actually opposed to it. In fact, Athrun had seemed rather … keen.  
  
What the hell happened? This was the second day in a row he had woken up in bed with Athrun. If this was to continue, they had better strike a mutual understanding on how far was far enough before things got out of hand.  
  
The alarm went off, jolting him back to the present.  
  
"Athrun …"  
  
"Hmm?" Athrun murmured as he nuzzled his face against the exposed skin of Kira's belly. His breath, warm and moist, tickled Kira, causing him to squirm. "What is it, Kira?"  
  
"We've got lab."  
  
"Five minutes. It's nice here." Athrun seemed comfortable and made no effort to move. When Kira jerked his knee, he simply snuggled on top of the other boy, making it impossible for him to move. Kira tried to dislodge Athrun off him, and found to his rising horror that his limbs refused to cooperate.  
  
Kira made a face. "Get off me, Athrun. You're heavy."  
  
Athrun chuckled and tweaked his bangs playfully. "You didn't complain last night," he said.  
  
Kira rolled his eyes. He refused to answer, and instead used every ounce of his strength to push Athrun up and shoved him off the bed. Athrun lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. He glared at Kira who looked at him calmly.  
  
"Behave," Kira said, as he stepped over the dark haired boy. "I'm using the shower first. You do the beds."  
  
Athrun watched his best friend's retreating back and chuckled to himself softly. He wondered how much longer Kira was going to be in denial. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed the way Kira's body reacted whenever they touched, or the dreams that Kira had night after night. The sounds that Kira made were positively obscene.  
  
Rising slowly to his knees, he cleared the clutter off the floor. He picked up the table lamp, wondering how they hadn't noticed it had fallen to the floor, when his hand bumped against something. _What's this?_ He picked up the tube, and his eyebrows shot up.  
  
Shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and amusement, he straightened up and walked briskly to the bathroom.  
  
Sod the beds. They had something much more urgent to discuss after all.

.... .. ....

  
  
Kira hummed softly as he lathered his hair for the second time. His mind replayed his latest dream; sweet sakura petals floating in the gentle breeze, the sunshine on his back and Athrun, warm and pliant beneath him. _How strange,_ he said silently. _It's not in Athrun's nature to submit that way._ If he knew Athrun well – and he thought he did – chances were Athrun would rather be in the driver's seat than play the submissive partner.  
  
The thought made him pause. _No way,_ he thought grimly. _He's just as new to this as I am. There's no reason I can't be the one in control …_  
  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone yanked the shower curtain aside. He whipped around, startled. Athrun stared at him brazenly.  
  
"What's this?" Athrun said, shoving a tube towards him.  
  
He blinked, first in surprise, then in embarrassment. He instantly forgot how naked and wet he was. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the tube of lube.  
  
"Ah … hair gel?" he stammered.  
  
Athrun rolled his eyes. "Chocolate mint flavoured edible hair gel? That's lame, Kira." He paused, and chuckled inwardly as Kira turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"You … you must be mistaken."  
  
Athrun snorted. "Really?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So, how do you intend to use it?"  
  
"On my hair?" Kira deadpanned.  
  
This time Athrun burst into unrestrained laughter. It went on and on, until Kira suddenly remembered that Cagalli was outside and could probably hear the ruckus.  
  
"Athrun!" he hissed. "Cagalli's outside!"  
  
Athrun sobered. "Sorry, I forgot." He paused. "So …"  
  
Kira cut him off. "Fine. It's lube, okay?"  
  
"Why did you get it?" Athrun persisted, straight faced.  
  
Kira looked uncomfortable. He didn't need this conversation, especially not when he was naked, wet, enclosed in a small space with his best friend standing not three feet away, and worse, with his twin sister just beyond the door.  
  
"Saigo was harassing me at the store and I … I didn't have time to put it back," he blurted hurriedly.  
  
At the mention of Saigo, Athrun's expression darkened. "Saigo was harassing you? When was this?"  
  
"Yesterday. At the store."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important."  
  
"What did that jackass want?"  
  
Kira shrugged. "No idea. He just followed me around."  
  
"I see." Athrun looked thoughtful. "I still don't like it."  
  
Kira looked perplexed. "Athrun?"  
  
Athrun didn't immediately reply; instead, he stepped into the shower cubicle and put his hands on Kira's shoulders. The water cascaded over him, drenching him to the skin. Struggling against the surge of apprehension at the back of his consciousness, Athrun decided to come clean.  
  
"I've seen the way he looked at you, and I hate it," he said in a rush, his eyes fixed on Kira's face. "It's as if he had something foul on his mind."  
  
Kira couldn't believe his ears. "Athrun …"  
  
Athrun studied him for a moment longer. "I wish you wouldn't trust him too much. He's trouble."  
  
Tilting his head, Kira said quietly, "I know. Don't worry about it, Athrun. I'm handing in my assignment this week and hopefully that'll be the end of Saigo."  
  
"So, he didn't try to steal it?"  
  
Kira shook his head, puzzled. "No. Why?"  
  
"Shit. There goes my chance to beat the crap out of him." Athrun sounded disappointed.  
  
"Athrun!"  
  
Looking put off, Athrun carried on. "I still haven't forgiven him for stealing mine."  
  
"He still pisses you off, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Athrun replied shortly. Then he looked surprised. "Damn, I'm wet."  
  
Glancing over, Kira gave him a dirty look. How forgetful could Athrun be? He was after all standing immediately underneath the shower.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind, I'll just finish my shower first," Kira reminded him. "Then it's all yours."  
  
Athrun shrugged but didn't reply. Instead, he stripped his clothes off, balled them up and tossed them towards the sink. His aim fell short, and they fell to the floor with a wet squelch. "Damn."  
  
_Someone is definitely in a testy mood this morning,_ Kira thought.  
  
Nudging him aside, Athrun stepped back inside the cubicle. Kira frowned. Sharing a shower together when they were kids was one thing; right now, it felt really odd. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked aloud.  
  
Athrun made a face. "Pass me the shampoo."  
  
Too stunned to disobey, Kira did as he was told. Athrun began lathering his hair vigorously, muttering under his breath. Kira watched in silence, and then he pulled Athrun's hands away.  
  
"Here, let me do it."  
  
Quiet fell between the two. Working silently, he smoothened the tangles and snarls out of Athrun's hair, his fingers gently massaging the other boy's scalp. Surprisingly, the act gave him a sense of calmness. He rinsed the suds out of Athrun's hair and began to wash the other boy's chest.  
  
"Mmm." Athrun suppressed a sigh. Kira's hands, slippery with soap, felt good on his skin.  
  
"Just don't get any funny ideas, okay?"  
  
"What funny ideas?"  
  
"Just behave yourself."  
  
"I am behaving," Athrun replied.  
  
Kira paused and said quietly, "We need to talk."  
  
"Hm? What about?"  
  
Kira held his gaze levelly. "Do you seriously think what we have been doing were normal acts between friends?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't mind sharing a bed with you, or washing you for that matter. But all this kissing business …"  
  
"It's not like we hadn't done it before …"  
  
"We were kids then!"  
  
"So? What's the difference now?"  
  
Kira's hands stilled in mid-motion, his eyes darting towards Athrun's. "For one thing, _that._ Don't look down!" Kira hissed quickly.  
  
Athrun looked surprised. He reddened and squirmed in embarrassment. "Damn … oh god … sorry," he grimaced. "I don't know how that happened …" he trailed off.  
  
Kira rolled his eyes. "Can you _try_ a little control? It's making it hard for me to wash you properly," he scolded. Athrun looked apologetic. He kept his eyes focused on the tiled wall, trying not to think as Kira started to soap his legs.  
  
"Uh … you were saying?" said Athrun, after a short pause.  
  
"I think we need to slow down. I don't want us to do anything that we might regret later."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Kira muttered something inaudible. Athrun lowered his head and looked at him curiously. "Can't hear you," he said, although he had a good idea what Kira was driving at.  
  
"You know what I mean," Kira said, studiously avoiding his eyes. "Sooner or later one of us is not going to be satisfied with just kissing and hugging. And then what?"  
  
Athrun went silent. To be honest, he had thought about that eventuality, but he had quickly dismissed the idea out of sheer embarrassment. The flush on his skin deepened, spreading across his chest. Kira studied him closely and suddenly the truth hit him.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into do you?" he asked, amazed.  
  
Stumped for an appropriate answer, Athrun settled for the offensive. "Well, do you?" He took a half step forwards and put his hands on Kira's shoulders. "Do you?" he repeated.  
  
If his dreams were any indicator, Kira was sure he knew what to do. "Up to a point, yes," he said. He straightened up and smiled smugly.  
  
"Oh really?" Athrun arched an eyebrow. "As per your dreams?"  
  
Kira frowned. "What about my dreams?"  
  
Amused by Kira's expression, Athrun smirked and said, "Your very loud and vivid dreams. You had another one last night." He pressed close and whispered in Kira's ear, "Was it good?"  
  
Kira's eyes slid out of focus. A dreamy look crossed his face, and he sighed, "Oh yes. You were practically begging for it, and I did you real good."  
  
"WHAT?" Athrun gasped, not believing his ears. That was new. "Oh hey, hang on! Are you saying I'm the submissive one?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"All the time?!"  
  
Kira nodded. "You have a problem with that?" he asked, curious.  
  
Groaning softly, Athrun buried his face in his hands. "I think my mind just got kidnapped by aliens. You have a control issue, you know that?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kira wasn't paying attention anymore. The memory of his dream, sinfully delicious in its wickedness, occupied his mind. His pupils dilated as he gazed longingly at his co-star who was standing before him, in the flesh, naked and wet to boot. His inhibitions vanished as his primal urge took over.  
  
Moving a step closer, he said breathlessly, "I want to know if you're serious about taking our friendship to another level, Athrun." His hands skated down Athrun's sides as he nudged against the dark haired boy. "Because I am."  
  
Athrun blinked, disbelieving; his feet complying automatically as Kira slowly backed him against the wall. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kira pinned him against the wall and silenced him with a lingering kiss. Athrun's eyes slid shut. His arms snaked up Kira's chest and linked automatically around his neck. The sound of the water tumbling over them seemed overloud, the heat coming off their bodies ignited delicious sensations deep inside him, and the feel of Kira's breath, hot and moist, mingling with his, paralysed his mind.  
  
Kira pulled back, but Athrun followed him, not allowing their lips to break contact. Kira chuckled and pushed him away gently, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
"You liked that?" Kira asked.  
  
Athrun nodded, and blushed.  
  
Kira leaned close and nibbled his ear. "What about this?"  
  
"Um," Athrun mumbled, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"Shall I stop?" Kira looked at him with his gorgeous violet eyes and shattered his willpower.  
  
Athrun shook his head. "No ... don't stop," he breathed huskily. Kira had him completely under his spell, and he swore that Kira knew it. A small breathless sound escaped him as Kira nipped his chin lightly. His vision went hazy as Kira rubbed his leg briefly between his. His legs turned to jelly, his mind totally wiped out. Whatever token protest he had died unvoiced as he buried his face on Kira's shoulder. Kira chuckled softly and dipped his hand into the almost non-existent space between their bodies, rubbing lightly.  
  
"See? Submitting's not too bad, is it?" Kira purred seductively.  
  
Athrun shook his head again and wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend. "I trust you," he murmured. His eyes slid shut, and he pressed their cheeks together. And then he sighed, and surrendered himself completely.  
  


.... .. ....

  
  
**To be continued**  
  
Did Athrun get done? Oo Make of it what you will :D :D :) .Reviews appreciated. 


	8. Deceit

Published: 20 December 2004 

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. However the plot of this quirky tale and blond-jackass boy Saigo are mine.

**Warning:** AsuKiraAsu SLASH. If you are adverse to m/m relationship or this pairing or the idea of AsuKira being in an equal relationship, please do not read this fic. Unconventional character interpretation.

**Author's Note:** I don't know if anybody still remember this AsuKira fic. Here be Chapter08. Delay due to real life commitments -- I was away for an extended period in Nov and Dec for travel & training. Oh well ... I hope I did not screw this chapter up too badly. There is more to the story than just sex between Kira and Athrun, so even if you are not into slash, I hope you find the story enjoyable and thought provoking.

Again, my sincere appreciation and THANK YOU to each and every one of you who have left a review for this quirky fic. I really do appreciate it. Any error in grammar, spelling and pacing is entirely mine for being myopic. (Good Lord, baka ffn ate my scene separators. Crapz.. Sorry guys, I gotta upload again)

* * *

**  
◊ Between Friends ◊**

Chapter 8: Deceit

_  
How could this have happened …?_ Athrun wondered as he staggered dazedly into the hallway.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, a towel wrapped around his head like a turban, he went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator. He rummaged through the shelves and found a packet of chocolate buns. Silence reigned for several minutes as he gazed at the packet in his hands, eyes seeing nothing, his mind elsewhere.

"Are you supposed to stare at it until it turns into breakfast?" A sarcastic voice called out, breaking the stillness of the bright Monday morning.

Athrun turned around slowly, blinked twice.

The morning sunlight slanting in through the window threw bright patterns on the linoleum floor. From a corner of the kitchen, away from the light, Cagalli looked at him, her face sullen, arms folded across her chest. Her lips disappeared into a thin line as she saw the trail of scratch marks on his bare chest. She rose from her chair and strode towards him.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit," she said tartly. She relieved him of the packet and flipped it over. Her attention did not leave him even as she read the heating instructions on back of the packet.

For a time, Athrun was speechless. Then he quickly covered up by grinning sheepishly and said, "Aah, nothing. Headache." He massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed critically as she looked at him sideways. "Headache? This early in the morning?" She ripped the packet open and shoved the buns into the microwave. "Too much excitement from last night, huh?"

When Athrun remained quiet, she smiled, or rather, bared her teeth in a humourless grimace.

"Do you know they should make it mandatory for all apartments to have a separate toilet from the bathroom? Waiting to use the toilet was agony." Cagalli had the ability of being able to skewer everyone on the sharpened end of her curt words. Athrun gaped, at a loss for an immediate retort.

She turned around and marched towards the dining table. She sat down heavily in a chair, put her forearms on the laminated table top. She opened her mouth to continue her tirade, but abruptly stopped when Kira strolled into the kitchen. He was beaming from ear to ear. Cagalli scowled and turned her face away, stomach lurching suddenly.

"Morning Cagalli!" Kira waved at her. His smile faltered when he caught the grouchy look on his twin's face.

Glaring at Kira, she shot to her feet. As she strode out of the kitchen, her shoulder bumped into his, hard. Kira listened to the thump of her heavy-soled boots down the hallway. Rubbing his shoulder and frowning slightly, he sidled towards Athrun, touched his elbow.

"What's up with her?" he asked Athrun, sotto voce.

Athrun shrugged, not replying. Instead, he busied himself with brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Task done, he leaned against the kitchen counter, head bowed. From the way Athrun was studying his fingernails intently, Kira had a feeling that something was not right.

"Did you two quarrel again?"

"No." Athrun began to dry his hair slowly, eyes down and unfocused.

Kira looked at him, eyes searching for a clue to Athrun's taciturnity. If Athrun and Cagalli weren't quarrelling, then could it be Athrun was reeling from delayed shock from their earlier encounter in the shower? He wondered fearfully if they had gone overboard, but Athrun didn't once tell him to stop then. In fact, Athrun was exceedingly enthusiastic at that time, urging him on …

_God, did I really seduce him in the shower? What was I thinking?!_ Kira thought, horrified. Heat suffused his cheeks and he lowered his eyes to the floor. Feeling guilty, he reached out and brushed Athrun's hand timidly.

"Athrun … you okay?" Kira could not keep the worry out of his voice.

Athrun's head came up, his eyes refocused. He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Kira chewed his lower lip, eyes clouding. He felt clammy all over. "You sure? I mean …"

Athrun caught his expression and sighed inwardly. It wouldn't do to let Kira wallow in guilt; Kira might clam up and blow his chances of pursuing their budding relationship to a higher level. Athrun knew they were moving too fast, but he had been waiting for ages and he was certain he would explode one day if they didn't so something about it. Regret and uncertainty had no place in his life right now.

Dropping the towel onto the counter, his arm came up, wrapped itself around Kira's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Hey, no regrets," he said quietly.

Kira raised his eyes nervously. His blush deepened when he saw Athrun's smiling face and the devotion evident in his expressive green eyes. When Athrun tightened his grip and kissed him chastely on the cheek, the final vestige of his apprehension melted away, leaving a warm buzz of pleasure in its wake.

"No regrets," Kira affirmed quietly. His gaze roamed over Athrun's face, his pale skinned torso, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the bright red scratch marks. His face felt hot. "You better put a shirt on," he muttered, embarrassed. "I'll fix breakfast." He pulled away and busied himself setting the table for breakfast.

Sagging against the counter, Athrun watched him for a while longer. A smile curved his lips as he fondly recalled how different Kira used to behave when they were younger. Having practically spent his childhood over at the Yamato's – since his mother often worked late – Athrun had often volunteered to help Kira's mother, Aunty Calida, with the chores since Kira never failed to find an excuse to wriggle out of doing his part.

After a while, he pushed off the counter, retreated to their bedroom to continue dressing. He passed Cagalli in the hallway. Her eyes locked with his, the hardness palpable, but Athrun said nothing, his face revealed nothing, and he pointedly slammed the bedroom door shut loudly in her face.

* * *

Cagalli leaned against the doorframe, feet crossed at the ankles, eyes narrowing as she watched Kira pottered around the kitchen, humming softly to himself, seemingly unaware of her presence. 

"Let me guess. You do all the housework around here." Her voice held an odd tone as she came towards him.

"Well, it's no big deal. Athrun can't cook anyway," he said with his back to her.

She stopped hardly two feet away from him, arms akimbo. "Hmph, no wonder he's besotted. You have the makings of a really good wife."

Kira's hands stilled in mid-motion, his brows furrowed. "Wh … what?"

There was a disconcerting silence as he felt her eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around slowly and his heart stopped momentarily. In the morning sunlight, it was easy to make out the barely hidden contempt in her eyes and the hard set of her jaw. Judging from her stance, he began to wonder if Cagalli had been entirely honest last night.

A spark of apprehension took seed in his mind; he recalled their exchange verbatim.

_"You mean it? You're not mad at us anymore?"_ he had asked.

And she had answered: _"No. But I still don't understand why. Sometimes you make me so frustrated it drives me crazy."_

A sudden chill gripped his insides; was Cagalli's "No" in reply to his first question? If that was the case then it meant she had not been entirely accepting of them. He studied her face, hoping to find the truth, and what he saw there turned his guts to ice. Suddenly he understood with unerring clarity that Cagalli still had not accepted the fact that he and Athrun felt that way about each other. It was obvious that nothing was forgiven or forgotten.

At last Cagalli spoke. "I'm leaving today," she said, "I'm glad we had a chance to talk, clear the air."

Kira nodded slowly. If she wanted put up with the pretence, then he would go along with it, even if it made him feel sick to the core. "I'm glad too," he said quietly.

He lowered his head, unable to dispel the despair that threatened to crush his heart.

* * *

"Calm down, you're not making any sense." 

"I am calm!"

A long drawn out sigh. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Eyes narrowing in exasperation, Cagalli scowled at the serene looking pink-haired girl on the vidphone screen. "You heard me. Your ex-fiancé and my idiot twin are screwing each other."

"Really?"

"I heard them!" Cagalli bellowed, trembling with rage. She paced the living room, hands behind her back, her expression sour.

Sleep had eluded her throughout the night, her mind whirling and her emotions jumbled. It was long after the first rays of light filtered through the windows when she was finally able to drift into an uneasy slumber, only to be rudely interrupted by loud laughter coming from the direction of the bathroom. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Unfurling herself from the sofa, she had tiptoed towards the bathroom door that opened to the hallway across the living room. Eavesdropping outside the door, she was horror-struck by the medley of animated noises emanating from the bathroom. It was painfully clear there were more than one person in the shower, and it didn't take a genetically-modified genius to guess who they were or what they were doing. It had taken every ounce of her willpower to contain her revulsion and the overpowering urge to kick the door down, confront the boys, and probably pump them full of lead had she had her handgun with her.

"You heard them?" A pregnant pause, then cautiously, "Umm, Cagalli … how so?" Lacus's brows furrowed, wondered if the firebrand blonde was under the influence of some mind altering substance. It was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard in her entire life. She tilted her head and gazed at Cagalli, eyes veiled.

Cagalli swung fully towards the vidphone. "Look what I found on the bathroom floor! It was sealed yesterday, and now it's open. It's open!" She thrust the tube of gel towards the screen.

"Is that shampoo?"

Cagalli was beyond infuriated. "Dumbass," she muttered under her breath. Then loudly, "It's personal lubricant."

Lacus's eyes widened. "Oh my!" She burst into a titter. When she noticed how serious Cagalli was, she quickly sobered, although not very successfully. "Where are you, anyway?"

Annoyed at the pink-haired girl's apparent ditziness, Cagalli snarled, "In their apartment. Their stinking love nest!"

"You're in PLANT?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, I am in PLANT, in their apartment, okay?" Cagalli clenched her fists. The urge to strangle Lacus with the length of her own pink hair rose ten-fold. How daft can a Coordinator get? She wondered if genetic manipulation could have had addled their DNAs, infecting them with stupid. Thank God she was a Natural.

"I see." Lacus looked thoughtful. She prodded her pink Haro absently.

Drawing in a deep breath, Cagalli tried another avenue. "How can you remain so calm? Athrun's was your fiancé, right?" Lacus nodded. Cagalli went on curiously, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Should it? If being with Kira makes Athrun happy, then I'm happy for him," Lacus said. "Anyway, I've suspected it all along, uh huh."

Cagalli recoiled in disbelief. She pressed her face closer to the vidphone. "Lacus, listen. They are screwing each other," she said loudly, as if speaking to a retarded child. "You telling me you are okay with it?"

Lacus studied her for long moments. Then her features softened and she smiled beatifically. "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. You're not leaving until evening, right? Why don't you come over to my place and we'll talk this over lunch? My chauffeur will pick you up."

Before Cagalli could get a word in sideways, the vidphone disconnected. _Shrewd,_ Cagalli thought. If she refused, it would make her seemed no better than a hysterical accuser. She thumped her fist on the wall, knowing that she had little option but to follow Lacus's wish to the letter.

* * *

"Is she leaving today?" 

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Athrun stole a sideway look at Kira, whose expression was intense as he manoeuvred the car through the morning traffic. Athrun drummed his fingers on the dashboard. Kira had been taciturn during breakfast, toyed with his food listlessly and had not joined in both his and Cagalli's attempts at making a semi-civilised conversation. Athrun wondered what had happened between the siblings. Although curiosity was bugging him, he knew better than to broach the subject. He settled back in his seat, troubled.

Finally, Kira broke the silence.

"I don't think she was entirely honest last night."

"How so?"

Kira shrugged, his eyes on the road. "Can't explain. I just knew it somehow."

Athrun eyed him carefully, paused for a moment. "I see," he said slowly.

"Why can't she mind her own business and leave us alone?" Kira thumped a fist on the steering wheel, hitting the horn unintentionally. He jerked in surprise as a loud blare issued forth.

"She'll get over it in time." Athrun knew his words rang false. Cagalli was a wilful person, set in her ways.

"Like in a hundred years, maybe." Kira sounded bitter. He swung the car into the college parking lot and killed the engines. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel hard. "Then why does it bother me?" he said plaintively.

Athrun looked at him. "Because she's family. And what she thinks matters to you."

Kira stared fixedly into the middle distance. What Athrun said made sense. Although he had only known Cagalli for about four years, and their relationship as siblings had not been that close, deep down he wanted her acceptance, or at least tolerance. He remained motionless for a time and was startled into the present when the door on his side opened. He looked up and blinked; when did Athrun get around to his side of the car? Athrun held out a hand towards him. He reached out, linked their fingers together and allowed Athrun to pull him up.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure she still cares about you no matter what." Athrun said, his arm wrapping itself around Kira's shoulder.

Kira nodded, comforted by Athrun's presence, even if he doubted Cagalli would be as forgiving as Athrun painted her to be. Kira pressed the side of his chest against Athrun, felt Athrun's warmth seeping through his clothes. Together they strolled towards the building's entrance, the morning sun warm on their faces, their elongated shadows dancing underfoot.

"Athrun, I wish –" His words were cut short by the sound of tyres screeching on the tarmac. They whipped around as a familiar motorbike came to a skidding halt beside them.

Saigo dismounted, grinned at them broadly. The sunlight reflected off his mirrored sunglasses, blinding them momentarily.

"Yamato. Just the person I need to see," Saigo drawled. His slanty eyes roved over their unsmiling faces, and crinkled in amusement as he noticed Athrun's arm around Kira. "Why don't you go on ahead, Zala? I have stuff to discuss with your … friend."

A muscle twitched in Athrun's cheek.

"Whatever you want to say, say it and get it over with." Athrun told him curtly.

Saigo saw the look on Athrun face and smirked. "Quit acting like the possessive boyfriend, Zala. It's really disturbing." He turned towards Kira, face serious. "Yamato, some of your conclusions are flawed. We need to fix it before the submission deadline."

Kira frowned. "How so?"

"Well, come along to the lab. It's more conducive than trying to discuss it here." Saigo's teeth shone.

Kira nodded. Although he didn't like Saigo's attitude he had to admit the guy was brilliant, and furthermore he didn't want to hand in a less than perfect assignment. He turned towards Athrun and said under his breath, "See you later?"

Athrun's arm dropped away from Kira's shoulders. "Yeah."

As soon as Athrun let go, Saigo immediately seized Kira by the elbow and steered him into the building.

Athrun followed a few paces behind, green eyes blazing, heart pounding hard. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the involuntary shiver as the familiar surge of hatred, now augmented by jealousy, coursed through him like wildfire.

**To be continued**


	9. Saigo

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Rating:** R  
**Archive: **www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Beta:** passo  
**Feedback:** Desired.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

* * *

**Between Friends, by PunkAkauntan**

**Chapter 9: Saigo **

Athrun leaned back and rubbed his eyes wearily. There was little light in the room and no sound at all save Torii's mechanical chirping. Standing up, he put his hands on the small of his back, and stretched with a groan. After four hours of intense concentration, his focus was wavering. The micro unit scheme he was working on proved to be more complex than usual. The fact that he was down with fever didn't help matters. His head throbbed, his throat parched.

He ambled to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, poured himself a drink of iced water. Glancing at his watch, he wondered where Kira was. Kira should have been back from the library where he had gone for research materials earlier that morning. Crossing the kitchen, he tipped the cat off his favourite chair and sat down.

The shadows on the floor lengthened as twilight approached. He remained seated in the partial darkness, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing. Torii settled on his shoulder, and pecked at his ear lightly. For a while, he meditated; thoughts flitting from the memory of his dead parents, to his obsession about Kira, their increasingly physical relationship, and finally the acceptance issue by Kira's family which he knew they would have to face sooner or later.

Deep down inside, despite his terse declaration that he didn't give a toss what others may think of their relationship, Athrun knew he craved at least Kira's parents' acceptance. Having practically grown up in the Yamato's household, he had become very attached to them, especially to Aunty Calida, Kira's mother.

He pressed the glass of iced water to his forehead. His fever had receded somewhat, but a mild throbbing had started between his eyes. Perhaps he should have listened to Kira and stayed in bed instead of working on his visually challenging micro unit schematic. Athrun's mouth turned down; right then he wanted someone to fuss over him, soothe his pain away. Although he would never admit it out loud, Athrun missed his mother. Being an only child, he had been doted upon, and she had always been there to watch over him on the rare occasions when he fell ill. Now that she's gone, he had turned towards his best friend for emotional pampering. Athrun sighed, put his head in his hands. He wished Kira were home. He hated being ill, but he hated being ill _and_ alone more.

The sound of a key being turned in the front door jolted him out of his morose mood. Draining the last of the iced water, he set the empty glass on the table, pulled his shirt straight and went to the living room. The door swung open moments before he reached it. Kira stood on the threshold, one hand on the doorknob, looking discomfited. Athrun's smile faltered.

"Where —" Athrun's expression froze the moment he caught sight of the person slouching outside in the corridor, a few feet behind Kira. _What the fuck!_ Face grim, he turned towards Kira. "What the hell is he doing here?" he hissed, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Athrun …" Kira sounded apologetic. "Erm …"

Athrun's eyes narrowed, fixed on Kira, who shifted from one foot to the other, looking decidedly distressed. "Well?" Athrun persisted sharply, headache forgotten.

Kira started, alarmed by Athrun's aggressive tone. "Athrun, I —"

"Evening, Zala," a familiar, much despised voiced drawled, cutting Kira off. "Feeling under the weather, I heard?" Saigo stepped closer, cocked his head, and flashed his fake toothy grin.

Grabbing Kira by the arm, Athrun dragged him inside. "You better have a bloody good explanation for this," he growled, eyes flashing angrily. Kira flinched, appalled by his best friend's reaction.

"Chill, Zala. Blame me, I followed him here." Saigo butted in. "I needed some help from Yamato with our assignment since I missed part of the tutorial today. Had to get my bike fixed."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you," Athrun snapped. Not tearing his eyes off Kira, Athrun asked: "Didn't you submit that assignment last week? What the hell is he blathering about?"

"Professor Krieg paired us again for the new one," Kira said hurriedly. Painfully aware how odd the situation must have looked to Saigo, he lowered his voice and said: "He was at the lobby when I got back, okay? I can't shake him off."

"So, you brought him here?" Athrun's grip on Kira's arm tightened. Kira winced; sometimes Athrun forgot how strong he was especially when he was angry.

Saigo leaned against the doorframe, folded his arms. He eyed the two with detached amusement. "Hey, Yamato. Aren't you going to invite me inside?" he asked Kira lazily. "Unless you want to go through the assignment notes out here in the corridor? I don't mind."

"Um …" Kira looked at Athrun, undecided.

"I don't believe this," Athrun muttered under his breath. Glaring at the blond, he said curtly: "If you think you can swan in here, think again."

Saigo hunched his shoulders, pretended to look hurt. "Ouch, you're cold, Zala."

"Oh yeah?" Athrun glared at him and slammed the door shut.

A loud yelp issued from behind the door. Kira goggled in a faint rush of disbelief as Athrun gritted his teeth.

"Athrun, that was childish."

"Wouldn't do his face any harm; it's ugly as is."

"Athrun!" Kira gasped, aghast.

Looking petulant, Athrun said sharply, "I don't need this, Kira! What makes you think you can bring him here?"

For a few minutes, Kira gazed at him in silence. Although he was used to being scolded by Athrun since childhood – Athrun could be rather bossy sometimes – it still upset him to be told off openly. Excusing Athrun's disgraceful behaviour to his fever, Kira drew his breath, tried to reason with him.

"Look, like it or not, he is my assignment partner. And he's already here. Why not let me —"

Stubbornly refusing to give in, Athrun shook his head, cutting him off. "I don't want that bastard in here," he said. "He's not putting one foot inside our home, and that's final." He tossed his head, marched to the sofa, and spun face down in a huff. He seethed as his plan to get some quality mollycoddling from Kira went up in flames. Kira was probably pissed off with his behaviour by now …

Padding across the living room, Kira crouched beside his sulking friend, studied him in silence for a long moment. "You all right?" he asked, reached out and placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Athrun snapped, pulling away.

Kira frowned. If Athrun was all right as he claimed to be, then why was he acting oddly? Throughout the years they had known each other, Athrun rarely acted this immaturely. Kira bit his lower lip and touched the dark-haired boy's elbow. Athrun glared at him with sullen eyes from under his bangs.

Then, a sudden thought struck Kira. "Athrun," he said slowly. "Are you … jealous?"

Athrun bolted upright, face reddening. "What!"

"Are you jealous?" Kira repeated, head tilted to one side.

"NO! Of course not."

_Too swift, too vehement._

Kira's eyes crinkled in amusement. Athrun's flush deepened.

"I hate him. You know that." Athrun punched the cushions, not looking at him. Feeling Kira's eyes on him, he slowly turned his head and muttered, "Yeah. I am."

"What?" Kira asked, and tried not to smile.

"I'm jealous. Happy now?" Athrun crossed his arms. He made a face and swore under his breath as Saigo knocked on the door, softly at first, then louder, accompanied by a drawn out "Yamaaaaato!"

"The idiot's going to break the door down." Kira sighed wearily. Athrun grunted, made a rude gesture towards the door with his arm. Kira suppressed a chuckle, patted Athrun's knee. "Come on, I'll just run through the info with him as quick as I can and then I'll make you your favourite for dinner, okay?"

Athrun shook his head, not about to give in. "I don't want him in here."

The banging on the door grew persistent. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, at both Athrun and Saigo's behaviour, Kira said, "I guess I'd better take him to the café across the street and go through the stuff with him there."

"No way," Athrun said quickly. He wasn't about to let Kira out of his sight, let alone with Saigo. "Fine, let the bastard in, but make it quick. Ten minutes tops. If he tries anything, I'm going to throw him out of the window," He glared and said sharply, "and as for you …"

Getting the message, Kira nodded. "Okay." He leaned forwards, meaning to press a chaste kiss on Athrun's cheek. Athrun turned his head at the last moment, and Kira's aim went off kilter, landed squarely on his ear. Kira let out a sigh, drew back and got to his feet.

Athrun eyed him for a while longer, then curled up and switched on the TV.

**…. .. ….**

An hour later, Athrun felt like he was ready to strangle the multi-pierced blond. Wireless headphones on, he pretended to be engrossed with the TV program while munching on a packet of sunflower seeds. But in reality his eyes never strayed from Saigo who was, from what he could see, leaning far too comfortably next to Kira as the brown-haired boy explained something on his computer screen. Athrun's desire to kick Saigo out of the house multiplied ten-fold.

Deciding enough was enough, he stood up abruptly, upsetting the dish of sunflower seed shells on purpose, scattering the pieces all over the carpet. Growling loudly, he ripped his headphones off and stomped into the kitchen, returning a moment later with the vacuum cleaner in tow.

Kira cocked an eyebrow at him from under his bangs. Athrun shrugged carelessly, pointed at the shells.

Making more noise than necessary, he began to run the vacuum cleaner, bumping its nozzle against the furniture, dragging the contraption around the room on its creaky wheels. He stole a sideway glance at Saigo, felt a flash of juvenile satisfaction as he caught the frown on the blond's face. Kira would probably chastise him later, but he didn't care.

Feeling uncharacteristically obnoxious, he decided to bring the study session to an end. Throwing caution to the wind, he shoved the nozzle against the CD tower, hard. The tower fell over with a crash, spilling discs on to the carpet. Kira sighed wearily, glanced at his roommate who was ankle deep in his self-created mess. He stood up, crossed the room, and pulled the vacuum cleaner plug off the wall socket. The machine died with a soft hiss.

"Leave it. Clear it up later," Kira said under his breath. "Go make me coffee or something."

Athrun glowered, knuckles white as his grip on the vacuum cleaner tightened. Kira slapped his hand sharply. _Go,_ Kira mouthed silently.

_Tell him to get lost,_ Athrun mouthed in return, eyes darting towards Saigo.

Mildly exasperated, Kira prised the vacuum cleaner from Athrun's hands. "Just go," he ordered in low voice. When Athrun remained stubborn, he gave the other boy's leg a light kick.

Shooting Kira a dirty look, Athrun strode towards the kitchen, fully aware that Saigo's eyes were trained on him from across the room. His hands turned to fists.

"Hey, can I have a beer or something?" Saigo piped up, sounding hopeful.

"No." Athrun shot back sharply. He disappeared into the kitchen, hands in his pockets.

Watching the dark-haired boy's retreating back, Saigo raised a bleached blond brow and asked casually, "Is he usually like that at home?"

Kira shook his head, powered down his computer. "I think we're done for today," he said, changing the topic. "Why don't we continue tomorrow?"

"What's the rush?" Saigo stood up, stretched with a groan, yawned widely.

"I got other stuff to do." He watched Saigo in silence as the blond walked around the room – touching the blinds on the windows, picking up objects at random and replacing them, flicking through Athrun's mechatronics magazines and admiring a poster on the wall - all the while avoiding any eye contact. Finally Saigo strolled to the bookshelves and peered at the collection of photographs of Athrun and him together, all the way back since they were children.

"Are these pictures of you and Zala?"

Kira followed the direction of his pointing finger. Before he could reply, Saigo had picked one of the framed photographs up, peered at it closely and chuckled. "Zala looked girlish here." Saigo tapped on the photo with a black polished nail. "How old was he then? Ten?"

Crossing the room in a few long strides, Kira grabbed the frame from Saigo. "Thirteen," he said, putting the frame back on the shelf. "We were thirteen then." He gazed at the picture of Athrun and himself – mouths wide open with laughter, arms around each other – and fell silent.

"So you two grew up together?" Saigo asked curiously as his eyes roamed over the photographs on the shelf. "Oh hey, look at this! Ha ha, bathing suits!" Guffawing heartily, he continued, "Damn, you were skinny as kids."

Kira's ears burned, but he said nothing.

A moment later, Saigo grabbed another picture, and waved it under Kira's nose. "Did you two get married or what? If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you two are queers."

Utterly aghast, Kira spun around, gaped at the blond. Everything seemed to come to a standstill; all he was aware of was the blood thundering in his ears. His hand shot out and he wrenched the frame forcefully from Saigo. He glanced at the photo of him and Athrun, standing chest to chest, arms around each other's waists, champagne glasses raised high. On hindsight, it did look a bit gayish. He shuddered inwardly. Saigo's boisterous laughter grated in his ears.

"Don't touch anything, okay?" Kira said, struggling to remain calm. Focusing on his breathing, he tried to quell the sudden urge to grab Saigo by the collar and dash his bleached blond head repeatedly against the wall.

Mouth turned down, Saigo held up his hands in a gesture of mock apology. "Sorry. I didn't mean it, okay?"

Kira ignored him, crossed towards the workbench and began to stack his notebooks. He could feel Saigo's eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"Hey, Yamato. I said I am sorry." Saigo smirked, drew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and lit one up. He narrowed his eyes, and blew smoke rings in the air. "Mind if I smoke?" he asked as an afterthought.

Kira turned around slowly. "Put it out," he said sharply. To his surprise, Saigo did as he was told. "Look, we're done here. I've got other stuff to do. See yourself out."

The tapping of fingernails on wood. "Yamato," Saigo said in an even tone, "do you think it will kill you to be nice sometimes? You know, we should try to get to know each other socially at least … try to be friends."

Kira looked up sharply. "What for?"

Saigo came away from the bookcase. "We're assignment partners. Don't you think we'll work better without this …" he waved his arms expansively, "antagonism?"

They stared at each other for a time. Then Kira said curtly, "See yourself out." He spun on his heels and marched to the kitchen, Saigo's low chuckle grating in his ears.

**…. .. ….**

"Is the bastard gone?" was the first sentence out of Athrun's mouth as Kira slumped into the chair next to him.

"Yeah." Kira reached gratefully for the mug of coffee Athrun handed him. He took a long draught, wrinkled his nose at its bitter taste; Athrun's coffee was much better than his cooking, but it still left a lot to be desired. He cupped the mug between his palms and said unhappily, "I can't believe I got partnered with him again. What was Professor Krieg thinking?"

Glancing over, Athrun watched as the glow from the kitchen light reflected off Kira's dark brown hair, casting shadows where his bangs obscured his face. Reaching across, he wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulder and pulled him close. Kira instinctively nuzzled against his neck, comforted by Athrun's warmth and scent.

_Too warm._

"You sure you're feeling better?" Kira asked after a short silence. He could feel the heat coming off the other boy; apparently, Athrun's fever had not subsided fully. Pulling back to gaze at his friend, Kira placed his palm on Athrun's forehead and regarded him with worried eyes. "Didn't you take your medicine and rest like I told you to?"

Athrun shook his head, and said dolefully, "I've got my scheme to complete."

Kira made an impatient noise, extricated himself from Athrun, crossed to the cabinet. He came back with a glass of water and the medication, held it towards the other boy.

"You can be such a baby sometimes," Kira said, settling once again in the chair and looked sideways at Athrun.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for looking out for me." Athrun muttered, and swallowed his medicine dutifully.

Kira dismissed him with a wave. After a while, Kira whined slightly, "I don't feel like cooking."

"I'll do it."

"Uh … no offence, but –"

Athrun chuckled, craned his neck slightly to look at Kira. "I know, I know. My cooking stinks and you hate it."

"I didn't say that." Kira laughed quietly. He leaned close, pressed his lips to the dark-haired boy's ear. "I still love you although your cooking is foul."

Reddening with pleasure, Athrun said half-breathlessly, "Really?"

"Yeah, your cooking is definitely foul," Kira deadpanned, purposefully not answering Athrun's question. They laughed quietly, earlier tension dissipating. "I'm sorry." Kira said once they had quietened down.

"What for?"

"For taking longer than ten minutes."

"I'm sorry for behaving badly," Athrun said somberly, "I just wanted the bastard gone."

"He's gone."

"Good." Swivelling around, Athrun grabbed Kira by the shoulders, startling him, and said, "I hate the way that sleazy bastard acts around you. How can you stand it?"

Kira looked stunned. "Huh?"

"He practically _draped_ himself over you. He makes my fists itch." He stood up abruptly, paced the kitchen and launched into a loud rant.

Kira sat quietly, not once interrupting, for he knew his friend well. The truth was Athrun had always been quite a chatterbox, and there was no stopping him once he got impassioned over something. Since young, he had been at the receiving end of Athrun's incessant nagging, a fate he had resigned himself to. After all these years, Kira was still amazed how the dark-haired boy managed to appear cool and unruffled when he was in public, yet talkative and emotional in private.

Eventually, Athrun wore himself out, sat down and muttered, "Darn, I'm hungry."

Deciding that both of them would feel better after a proper meal, Kira patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'll order a take-away."

"Good idea."

"What do you want?"

"Something spicy."

Pulling out his cell phone, Kira briskly placed an order. He had barely finished talking when he felt Athrun's arms snaking around his middle and the unmistakable warmth pressing against his back. He craned his neck to look at the dark-haired boy. Athrun was chewing his bottom lip, brows furrowed, eyes staring at nothing. Immediately, Kira sensed something deeper was bothering his friend.

After a while, Athrun rested his forehead between Kira's shoulder blades and said quietly, "Will you hold me?"

Turning around in the circle of Athrun's arms, Kira studied his friend in silence. Athrun's abrupt mood change did not escape his notice. He clasped Athrun to his chest, right hand reflexively stroking Athrun's hair, and waited patiently for Athrun to break the silence. When Athrun remained quiet, he rubbed his upper arm lightly, encouraging him to speak.

Finally, Athrun looked up, his eyes downcast. Kira frowned, wondering what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Athrun said. He tucked his head under Kira's chin, clung to him. Kira kissed the top of his head, as his hands continued their rhythmic movement up and down the dark-haired boy's back. Half-closing his eyes, Athrun gradually became physically soothed but his inner conflict did not fully dissipate.

"I … I was thinking of Aunty Calida," Athrun said slowly, his voice muffled, face pressed to Kira's chest.

"Mom?" Kira gazed at Athrun's mussed up hair, puzzled. Why would Athrun be thinking of his mother out of the blue? A sudden sinking feeling started in his stomach; the subconscious fear of the possibility of his twin tattling on them to his parents, and their imagined reaction raised its ugly head again. "Did she call?" he asked quietly, trying to quell the irrational panic rising within him.

"No." Athrun drew back, stared at his hands.

Kira heaved a sigh of relief. His heartbeat returned to normal. He leaned towards Athrun, hesitated, and decided to give him some space. Quiet fell between the two, until Kira finally gave in to the pressure, reached out and brushed Athrun's arm lightly.

"Athrun?"

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Athrun wrestled with the jumble of emotions in his heart. As their relationship progressed, he discovered that his obsession had graduated from something clear-cut to something complicated. Uncomfortable emotions hitherto unknown – jealousy, fear of separation, doubt – had grown insidiously within his heart, and the logical part of him had tried to find an explanation but had failed repeatedly.

_I want everyone to know you're mine,_ Athrun said silently. _But I can't do that can I? _

Drawing in a breath through his teeth, Athrun glanced at the other boy. "I'm not going to lose you…" he muttered under his breath. "I can't help feeling jealous when I see that bastard around you. Or anyone else for that matter."

Genuinely baffled, Kira stared at him, suddenly speechless. What the hell has his mother got to do with Athrun's jealousy? He stared into the middle distance, seeing nothing, trying to read between the lines. Being an exceptionally intelligent boy, he quickly figured out what Athrun was really trying to convey, without actually saying it.

"You want others to know about us." Kira said matter-of-factly, his voice quiet. "But you worry about how mom will react."

Athrun's head snapped up. For a moment he forgot to breathe, and his eyes widened at Kira's uncanny ability to read his mind. _Am I that transparent?_ he wondered, eyes veiled. Then he looked away, unable to match Kira's unwavering gaze.

Kira leaned closer. "You said you didn't care," he looked thoughtful, "of what others think or say."

A muscle twitched in Athrun's cheek. He turned his head slightly to look at the other boy.

Then Kira was rubbing at his upper arms, smiling gently. "Don't worry Athrun. We'll deal with mom when the time comes." He paused, studied the other boy intently. "Now, stop worrying," he said. "As for Saigo, ignore him. He's just trying to piss you off. And you're playing right into his trap."

"Hmph."

Kira's smile broadened. He tugged at Athrun's hair playfully. "Jealousy really doesn't suit you."

Brows raised, Athrun shot him an incredulous look. "And who," he countered, "was insanely jealous of his own twin sister that he broke down in tears?"

Taken aback, Kira's face turned first white, then red. "That's different! She's a girl." he sputtered, feeling embarrassed. "And … and I was confused about my feelings."

"Hmph."

Glaring in mock annoyance, Kira got up, arms akimbo. Athrun held his gaze, unflinching. Presently, Kira chuckled. "You look scary when you're jealous. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

Athrun made a rude noise, looked sullen. Realising that talking was getting him nowhere in easing Athrun's predicament, Kira decided to tackle the problem heads on. Heart hammering loudly, he took a step closer to Athrun, placed his hands on the dark-haired boy's knees and pushed them apart.

"I've been told that I do some really idiotic things," Kira said, sounding far calmer than he felt. "But this isn't one of them." He grabbed Athrun by the neck and kissed him roughly.

Caught off-guard, Athrun squeaked in surprise, arms flailing. Fighting to regain his balance, he made a grab at the closest thing – which happened to be Kira's backside. His face turned crimson. It wasn't as if he had not touched Kira _there_ before – they had done far more intimate things – but still …

Laughing lightly, Kira pulled back, eyes crinkling with amusement when he caught sight of Athrun's flustered face. Then his smile faded, and sounding serious, he said, "Stop worrying, Athrun. Whatever happens we'll face it together, promise?"

Athrun nodded in response, the fact that his hands were still glued to Kira's rear forgotten. Kira brushed his bangs back, smiled, and kissed his forehead gently. Sighing quietly, Athrun laid his head against Kira's chest, his troubles temporarily allayed.

Neither of them heard the front door close with a quiet click nor the low chuckle that came a few seconds later.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Zeddy © March 2005  
Published on FFnet: 29 Oct 2005

* * *


	10. Token

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Rating:** M  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Beta:** lbx, passo  
**Feedback:** Desired.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

* * *

**Between Friends, by PunkAkauntan**

**Chapter 10: Token (Second Arc)**

The day was balmy and the breeze stirred Athrun's hair as he weaved his way through the bustling crowd of early evening shoppers in a hip section of the city. He slowed his stride, looked around, a business card held between his forefinger and thumb. Presently, he caught sight of the fashionably inconspicuous boutique, an anomaly in a street famed for its trendy and often gaudy shops. He walked purposefully, barely avoiding a gaggle of excitable youngsters who were preoccupied over the latest celebrity gossip magazine and not really minding where they were going.

He pushed open the shop door and returned a cordial greeting from the boutique assistant. The elegantly dressed woman followed him from a discreet distance as he strolled casually towards the display cases. He peered at the array of glittering pendants and necklaces set against a backdrop of plush cream velvet. The elegantly crafted limited edition jewellery tempted him sorely, each piece bearing the unique hallmark of the designer. He was slightly overawed by the profusion of beautiful designs available – pendants in white gold, purple gold, cloisonné, filigree, silver and the more expensive ones set with precious stones which lay sparkling under the white light.

"Do you need any help?" the boutique assistant asked.

He tore his gaze away reluctantly from the display. "Oh … um, ah. Just browsing."

"Very well, Sir," the assistant said, and retreated discreetly.

Athrun exhaled in relief; shopping was not his forte, and he felt rather uncomfortable realising that he was the only patron in the shop at present. Reminding himself firmly that he was there with a purpose, he quickly moved along the showcases, searching for a particular piece he had seen in the display window a week ago.

"What a surprise to see you here," someone remarked softly beside him. "I didn't know you were into accessories." Athrun spun around, startled. A stocky girl smiled at him. "Hallo, Zala," she said pleasantly.

A look of recognition dawned on his face and he said in surprise, "Iilya? What are you doing here?"

"My cousin owns this place. I help her design sometimes," she said with a careless shrug. "It's a hobby of mine. Not that I'm as good as she is," she added self-effacingly. Athrun nodded mutely, the surprise of finding his occasional assignment partner working as a part-time accessory designer etched on his face.

Noticing his discomfiture, she smiled warmly, and asked, "Are you looking for anything in particular? A watch maybe?" Athrun did not strike her as someone who would go for fancy accessories.

Athrun blinked. "Um … actually, I … do you still have the choker that was on the display window last week?" he said in a rush. Better to cut right to the chase.

"Yes we do." She ushered him towards another display case, selected an item and held it towards him. "This one?"

Seconds later, he was holding the choker in his hands. He stared, enraptured for a long moment, fingers rubbing lightly on a choker made of black ostrich leather, its centrepiece two concentric circles of white gold set with brilliants.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, noting the way Athrun's pupils had dilated, unable to hide his pleasure. He nodded mutely. Tearing his gaze from the mesmerising brilliants, he sneaked a peek at the price tag and took in a sharp, involuntary breath. Her eyes narrowed fractionally, assessing his reaction. Her unerring intuition told her it was a sure sale with the right kind of prodding. "It's a limited edition piece, there are only three in existence …"

She drew the other two from the display case. "Each one is slightly different," she continued, setting one made of yellow gold with brilliants before him, and then another made of white gold without the brilliants. "Different prices to suit your budget. Please take your time."

Athrun bit his lower lip, unable to decide. He looked at the other two, yet unbidden, his eyes kept going back to the first piece. Athrun wrestled with his emotions, unable to decide. Twenty minutes later, he sat sipping at the cooling fragrant tea which the assistant had served him, still undecided.

"I could give you a special discount since you obviously like this so much." She tapped a number on a calculator and pushed it towards him. "It's for someone special, right?"

Athrun stared, speechless. A warm flush slowly crept up his neck, setting his cheeks aflame. Was he _that_ transparent? He looked away, trying to hide the flush that coloured his face. She gave a low chuckle – a warm liquid sound, rich like syrup. From all the signs she could tell whomever the intended recipient was, it was someone the green-eyed boy was totally besotted with. She studied him a moment longer, drew the calculator towards her, and keyed in a new set of numbers.

"As deep as I can go before my cousin kills me," she said sotto voce, showing him the numbers.

Athrun's eyes widened and his head snapped up. "Really!" he exclaimed. She nodded, eyes twinkling brightly. Athrun didn't know what to say, finally he settled for a smile.

A few minutes later, she handed him the gift-wrapped box in a little carrier bag. "Oh, Zala," she said as he turned to leave. "You must introduce her to me one of these days. I'm curious to see the girl who finally won your heart."

His mind blank, Athrun was rooted to the spot momentarily. "Perhaps, one day," he said, carefully avoiding her face.

She peered at him, but decided to let the matter go. If there was one thing she learned from their time as assignment partners, Athrun was rather secretive about his private life, having no close friends with the exception of Kira Yamato, whom she recognized by sight but not personally.

She watched his retreating back, and smiled. _Well,_ she thought, _At least two people are going to be very happy pretty soon._

_

* * *

_

When Athrun arrived home, he found Kira reclining on the sofa, a small cat sleeping on his chest. Kira looked over his shoulder as Athrun set his bags on the carpet and dropped on his knees beside him.

"Whose cat is that?" Athrun asked, watching the cat purr in its sleep.

"I don't know. It followed me home when I took the garbage out." Kira yawned and then pouted slightly. "You forgot. Again."

Smiling apologetically, Athrun reached out and ruffled Kira's hair, mussing it up. His eyes roamed over the sleeping animal, searching for an identification tag, and finding none he asked casually, "What do you plan to do with it?"

Kira shrugged. "Keep it? It's cute." Hand stroking the cat, he looked at Athrun through the corner of his eyes, amused by the none-too-pleased expression on Athrun's face. "All right… I'll put out a flyer later, okay?" He rolled onto his side, and tucked an arm under his head, the other clasping the cat against his chest. "Um, Athrun … can you fix the washing machine?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. I was napping when I heard a loud noise and —" He waved an arm towards the general direction of the kitchen. "— the damn thing just died on me."

"You were napping?" Athrun raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have a presentation paper to complete? You're not putting it off again, are you?" When Kira feigned deafness, he continued, "Professor Krieg will not be too impressed if you turn up for your tutorial unprepared."

Kira made a face and ignored the remark. Although it had been close to a month since he had completed his stint as a research assistant and started to give tutorials under Professor Krieg's tutelage to a small group of final year students, he still felt overawed sometimes.

"I hate advanced micro units. Anyway, the laundry was piling up."

Athrun drummed his fingers on his knee. It never failed to amaze him how much a certain aspect of Kira's personality had remained unchanged over the years, despite the horrors that both of them had been through. Kira would still come up with flimsy excuses to put off doing his assignments on micro units until the last possible minute. It's not because Kira wasn't able; the truth was Kira hated anything and everything to do with micro units. Back in prep school, Athrun had to practically spend days in Kira's bedroom, tutoring him, and yet Kira still managed to screw his assignments up, often bursting into tears as panic set in.

"I'll fix the machine later," Athrun promised. "Why don't you go finish your presentation first? It's due the day after tomorrow, right?"

Kira buried his face in his arm and muttered forlornly, "I'm stuck. I'm no good at that stuff, and you know it. So, if you're going to scold me, just forget it, because I know I'm screwed."

His words were met with a long silence.

"Kira," Athrun admonished mildly. "You're just not concentrating on the task. I bet you'll soon be begging me in tears for help."

Kira couldn't stop his face from flushing with embarrassment. Using tears to get his way with Athrun worked at thirteen, but it would be downright mortifying for him to try the same tactic at twenty. He'd never be able to live it down if Athrun teased him about it again. He turned his face away from Athrun and snorted, "I'm not going to beg you in tears for anything. Ever."

Amused, Athrun reached for the cords of Kira's lace-up shirt and twirled it slowly around his fingers. "You look really adorable when you pout."

"Am not pouting," Kira huffed. Sitting up abruptly, he tugged the cords free, dislodging the cat off the sofa. It gave a startled meow and scooted under the workbench. "See what you made me do!" He scrambled after the cat, but Athrun grabbed his wrist and held it tight. Whipping around, Kira glared, his overlong bangs obscuring one eye.

Athrun's pulse raced as a familiar rush of excitement started in his belly. If there was one thing that Athrun secretly enjoyed, it was his ability to make Kira all hot and bothered. He wondered for a fleeting moment if he had a perverted streak. Truth was, Athrun never failed to be immensely turned on by a pouting Kira, but he'd rather undergo a root canal without any anaesthetic than admit his secret. Without warning, he pulled Kira's arm, causing the other boy to tumble gracelessly onto his rear.

"Athrun, you idiot!" Kira said, the words released on an expelled breath. Wordlessly, Athrun curved his arms around Kira's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, stilling the latter's half-hearted struggle. Back pressed to Athrun's chest, Kira could feel Athrun's rapid heartbeat through the material of his shirt.

"I have something for you," Athrun said, and pressed a little carrier bag into his hands.

"For me?" Kira asked.

"Hm-mm."

Kira's eyebrows shot up as he drew out an elegantly wrapped box. He immediately recognised the name of the boutique etched on the lid. His breath caught and he went quite still. "For me?" he repeated.

"Go on, open it," Athrun urged.

Hardly able to contain his curiosity, Kira slowly unwrapped the box and lifted its lid. His eyes widened when he saw the choker, nestled within a cocoon of cream velvet. He turned his head, nose bumping against Athrun's, a look of utter astonishment etched on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breathless gasp.

"You like it?" Athrun asked, sounding anxious.

Dumbstruck, Kira nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the gift. It was the very piece that he had been admiring for a long while, and had on various occasions dragged Athrun along to see under the pretext of window-shopping. He remembered first seeing a picture of it while browsing through a magazine in a downtown hairdresser as Athrun got his haircut. It had been lust at first sight and he had done the unthinkable; his hands shook as he furtively tore the page out and stuffed it into his pocket. As soon as they left the hairdresser, he had coaxed Athrun to make a trip to the boutique where he'd spent a good fifteen minutes gazing longingly at the choker in the window display. Finally, at Athrun's insistence he'd gone in and inquired about the price.

Finding out that the jewellery was priced beyond his current means put a damper on his mood. Tried as he might, he couldn't get it out of his mind. As a result, his appetite diminished to the point that even his colleagues had started to notice and had jokingly put it down to his being lovelorn.

Unknown to him, his fixation had invaded his dreams in place of his usual erotic ones about Athrun. He started to talk in his sleep. The first time it happened, his mutterings had woken Athrun up. Thinking that Kira was awake and wanted seconds, Athrun had dutifully obliged, thrilled to find Kira uncharacteristically submissive for once. However, just when things got interesting, Kira had woken up with a yelp and had reflexively kicked the dark-haired boy off the bed. Appalled, Kira had told him off for being an insatiable prick; molesting someone who was in deep sleep was sheer bad manners. Athrun, his rear hurting more than his pride had stared slack-jawed from his position on the floor, until it occurred to him that Kira had been talking in his sleep. After apologising and some fast sweet-talking, Kira had let him back in bed and they eventually fell asleep spooned together.

"Kira?" Athrun's voice brought him back to reality.

Kira's fingers trembled slightly as he reached for the jewellery. When he finally spoke up, his voice was still faint with surprise. "You got it for me?" he repeated, unbelieving. Athrun nodded. "What's the occasion?"

"No special occasion," Athrun said, after a time, "I did it because I wanted to. Because we're … friends."

_Friends._

"Oh." Kira's blush deepened, and he lowered his eyes. He stared at the choker, entranced by the glittering brilliants, his fingers tracing the pliant leather absently. Suddenly he felt unsure if he should be accepting an obviously expensive gift from Athrun even if they had been friends for ages.

_Friends … Right,_ his conscience mocked him. _Admit it, friends do not make a habit of creeping into each other's bed to seek physical pleasure and swap body fluids …_

Kira was terribly aware of Athrun's eyes on him; he chewed his bottom lip, uncertain what to say or do next.

"Put it on," Athrun suggested, breaking the silence. "Let me see how it looks on you."

"All right." Kira obediently did as he was told. Swivelling on his knees, he raised his eyes towards Athrun for approval. "Well?"

For a split second, Athrun felt like he couldn't breathe, his green eyes drawn irresistibly towards the gentle slope of Kira's neck and the jewel nestling in the hollow between his delicate collarbones. Unbidden, the thought of wanting to see Kira in nothing save for the choker filled his mind.

"Athrun?" The intense expression on Athrun's face sent a shiver up Kira's spine.

At the sound of Kira's voice, Athrun blinked, his ears reddening upon realisation that he had been caught staring. _Shit, this is bad. Damn it, Kira … you're seriously turning me on,_ he thought. He crossed his hands over his groin in a vain attempt to conceal his nascent arousal. Thank goodness mind reading wasn't one of a Coordinator's special abilities – he would have had withered in embarrassment if Kira knew what went through his mind just then. Berating himself for having such an impure thought, he inclined his head and smiled. "You look gorgeous," he said without thinking.

Suddenly, Kira felt his face getting very, very hot. "Really?" he said, at a loss for something intelligent to say.

Athrun nodded, still reeling from his own bluntness. His gaze was drawn to Kira's feet, and indeed, as expected, Kira was reflexively flexing and curling his toes. Kira was doing an even worse job at hiding his excitement than he was. He lifted his eyes and watched, mesmerised, as Kira smiled delightedly and ran a hand through his shock of brown hair. The act caused his shirt to ride up, exposing the pale skin of his belly. Athrun suppressed a shiver; Kira looked indecently tempting just then. The need for a cold shower became urgent, and he shifted uncomfortably. He cursed his runaway libido; ever since the shower incident he found it hard to keep his addiction for Kira under control, and his flat-front trousers were not helping matters.

The next moment, all coherent thoughts were driven out of his mind as Kira enveloped him in a full body embrace. "Athrun," was all Kira said, eyes shimmering with a strange light. Words failed to express his delight, so he articulated it in the only way he could – physically.

For a dizzying moment Athrun did not move. His pulse raced, and then his arms curved automatically around the other boy's waist. He was filled with the sight of Kira, the feel of Kira's lashes brushing against his cheek, Kira's fingers caressing his skin, hinting at intimate pleasures to come.

Suddenly, Kira leaned forwards and whispered in Athrun's ear, "You're standing."

Desire overrode Athrun's senses and he admitted frankly, "Only for you."

"We need to do something about that, don't we?" Kira murmured, hand brushing against Athrun with deliberate sensuality. He indicated Athrun to move to the sofa, nudging him when the latter hesitated. He pressed his palm against Athrun's chest, compelling him to sit back. Then he sat on his ankles, resting his head on Athrun's knees.

"Uh, Kira?" Athrun's eyelids fluttered as the soft silken sound of a zipper being undone reached the periphery of his hearing. His thighs were weak and he sighed in bliss as Kira made contact. Athrun closed his eyes, revelling in the joy of being pleasured orally. His hand moved to touch Kira's nape, stroking at the soft skin there, eliciting a muffled purr from the other boy.

Gradually the purring grew louder, as it got closer and closer to his ear. That doesn't sound right. Athrun cracked an eye open apprehensively. The cat sniffed at him, reached out a paw and took a playful swipe at his hair.

Momentarily mortified, Athrun squirmed. "Kira … the cat is … watching," he babbled self-consciously, damning the times they had been caught red-handed – accidentally or otherwise.

Kira opened his eyes, assessed the situation. He knew Athrun didn't have long to go, and he'd be damned to let anything come between them. "Cats can't talk," – he redoubled his efforts – "let it be."

"Uhh."

All coherent thoughts vanished as Athrun let his inhibitions go. His grip on Kira's shoulder tightened, his knuckles white. He shook while relief came in crashing waves, punctuated by broken moans, and was unaware of Kira crawling onto his lap, an innocent smile etched on his face. Clasping Athrun's face in his hands, Kira pressed their mouths together; French kissed him deeply. Athrun's eyes went wide as something bittersweet slid into his mouth. He clawed into Kira's shoulder, but Kira held on tight, making it impossible for him to break free. His chest constricted, until the need to breathe became urgent.

Finally, with a strangled gasp, he swallowed, giving in to the inevitable.

* * *

Curled beside Athrun, Kira's face was a study of innocence as he slowly wiped his mouth with the edge of his shirt. He leaned his head against the other boy's shoulder, touching the choker around his neck, looking like a cat that got its cream, watching Athrun's face as he waited for him to break the silence. The cat had settled itself between the two of them, sniffing at each in turn.

"You could have asked first, you know," Athrun said after a while, scrunching his face.

"Mph,"

"That was …"

"Disgusting?"

Athrun looked at him sideways. "Very funny, Kira."

Kira stretched languorously, then drew his legs towards his chest. "So it's okay for me to swallow and for you to spit?" he asked brazenly.

Athrun's expression was priceless. Kira laughed, and then cried "Oww!" when Athrun twisted his ear playfully. They grappled for a bit amidst breathless chuckles.

"Stop it, stop it," Kira begged minutes later.

"Why?"

"The cat is watching."

"It can't talk. You said so," Athrun countered.

"Hmmm, maybe." Kira went quiet, his face suddenly serious. Silence fell between the two as they sat unmoving, wrapped in each other's warmth. After a while, he took Athrun's hand in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed the back of Athrun's hand, feeling the slightly roughened skin there. "Thank you," he said softly.

Athrun's other hand came up, cupping Kira's cheek, stroking. Gazing at Athrun, Kira silently mouthed, "I love you." Then his eyes closed and he was engulfed again by a surge of affection.

Athrun watched Kira's radiant face for what felt like an infinity, and his heart brimmed with happiness. He dipped his head and kissed Kira's forehead gently and whispered, "I love you too."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Zed © August 2005  
Published on 29 Oct 2005 


	11. Metaphysical

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Feedback:** Desired (here or email me at punkakauntan(dot)gmail(dot)com)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** British spelling and slang terms are used in this series. This fic was started before GSD was aired in Japan, and may or may not take into consideration the events that happened in GSD. Unconventional character interpretation to a certain degree. Correction made to a minor canon error. The character 'Eddy' was meant to be spelled 'Geordie' -- a classmate of Kira & Athrun during their elementary school days (briefly mentioned in GS CD Drama Suit no.1 & no.2). _Mea culpa._

* * *

**Between Friends, by PunkAkauntan**  
**Chapter 11: Metaphysical**

"Not far, Kira," said Athrun, finger tracing the GPS screen. "Look for the next exit on your left."

Kira, beside him, nodded briefly. Thick undergrowth and trees lined either sides of the road, and the afternoon sunlight filtering through the leaves cast dappled shadows everywhere. He noticed the turning in the near-distance. Kira slowed the maroon coupe, turning into a small winding road, the roadway here bumpy and uneven. The car gathered speed as it travelled along the road; the route was curving gently, winding upwards. A flash of colour caught his eyes, a redness set amidst the green shades, then it was gone, the angle of the trees changed by the moving car.

"There." Athrun pointed as the coupe rounded the final bend.

Set amidst lush greenery, the low building looked warm and inviting, its red brick walls glowing with an inner fire under the afternoon sunshine. A placid blue lake spread before it, while wooded slopes framed its other sides. Kira decelerated the car, turning into the gravel driveway. After a quick search he found the entry to the guest carpark. Nosing the coupe through the narrow gates, he hunted for an empty spot and eventually found one close to the stairs that led down to the waterfront. Kira backed the car carefully, killed the engine and turned towards Athrun.

"Looks like we are amongst the last to arrive."

Athrun nodded, opened the passenger side door and surveyed the surrounding area. A light breeze stirred his hair, bringing with it the scent of trees, a mixture of cryptomeria, fir and dragon spruce, no species more dominant than another. Overnight bags in hand, they trudged across the gravel, turning onto a footpath that led towards the rear of the building. After a while they came across a group of youth seated around a wooden picnic table.

"Hey, good to see you guys," a chubby, pleasant faced boy rose to greet them, a huge smile lighting his face as he drew near. "Did you find this place all right?"

"It wasn't that hard." Kira smiled in return. He waved at the others in greeting, and realized there were some faces he didn't recognise. He turned towards the boy. "Everybody arrived, Geordie?"

"Yup. C'mon, I'll walk you to the reception. You're late; I hope there are some decent rooms left for you guys."

"Your family owns this place?" enquired Athrun as the trio made their way to the reception. The building was built around three-sides of a cobblestone courtyard, a pool with miniature waterfall its focal point.

"Yeah. Neat isn't it?" Geordie grinned. "We cater mostly to those who wanted a break away from the city life. The folks who stay here are mostly outdoors enthusiasts. I must warn you though, our in-house entertainment's a bit limited. We have normal TV, but there's no cable in the guestrooms." He pushed the door open and led them to the check-in counter. He entered a password into the computer and quickly scanned through the registry. "Okay, let's see ... hmm, all the twin sharing rooms have been taken. You've got a choice between two singles, a double or a triple share," he looked up expectantly, "so, what will it be?"

"We'll take the double." Kira said without hesitation. "Athrun?"

"Fine by me."

A fleeting look of surprise crossed Geordie's face, but he said nothing. Athrun wandered off to the end of the counter and pretended to be absorbed by the tourist information brochures on a display shelf as he waited for Kira to complete the registration.

Geordie handed Kira a set of keycards. "Here you go. Second floor, left wing. The stairs are down that corridor."

"Thanks."

Keycards in hand, Kira beckoned towards Athrun and they turned to go. They barely moved a few paces away when Geordie called out, "I see you guys at nine, 'kay? Dinner's down by the terrace overlooking the lake. Just follow the footpath; you can't miss it."

Kira gave him a thumbs up signal, and led the way down a brightly lit corridor, up two flights of stairs. Pausing briefly to read the signage, they proceeded down another corridor, checking the numbers on the doors as they walked past. Finally stopping at a corner room, Kira slid a keycard into the slot and pushed the door open.

The room was small but nice and airy; the pale afternoon sunlight spilling slantwise through the vertical blinds over the glass door onto the carpeted floor. Kira sauntered to the bed, set his overnight bag down on the mattress. He slid the glass door open and stepped out to the small balcony overlooking the back garden. Torii emerged from the folds of his jacket and took flight; its wings gleaming brightly under the sun.

Leaning forwards against the railings, he followed the path of Torii's flight. To the right, a pebbled footpath meandered between the immaculately kept garden and an ornamental pond, down the gentle slope that led to the waterfront. Towards the left, cherry trees lined the banks of a small brook, their branches reflected upon the water. Alas, it wasn't blossom season; the foliage was green instead of the spectacular burst of pink and whites. A paved jogging track lies on the far side of the brook.

"Not bad. At least we have a nice view from here," he commented, turning to look at Athrun. Athrun grunted a noncommittal reply as he placed his floor length coat over the back of a chair and flopped down on the mattress. He lay on his back, one arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

Somewhat puzzled by his partner's lack of enthusiasm, Kira asked, "You all right?"

"I'm fine."

Athrun wasn't exactly a very sociable person, and the prospect of a reunion gathering with their former college mates did not excite him at all. In his opinion, three months since graduation was too short a time to warrant a reunion gathering. Moreover, there were some people he couldn't care less if he never meet again in his life. However, Kira was quite keen on going, and being the devoted partner, he had agreed to go albeit reluctantly. He turned on his stomach, rummaged in his overnight bag, drew out a _Mechatronics Today_ magazine and pretended to read.

There was a pressure on the bed as Kira sat beside him. Athrun could sense the other boy's eyes staring at him from behind the magazine, and then Kira was removing the magazine from his hands.

"There's no need to be sulky, Athrun." Kira said levelly.

"I'm not sulky." Athrun snatched the magazine back, and rolled towards the other end of the bed.

Kira chuckled. It never ceased to humour him how Athrun's childhood habit sulking when things didn't go as planned had continued into adulthood. His memory returned to their childhood; Athrun used to turn inwards and lock himself in his room when the sulks hit him. Kira remembered sitting for long stretches outside Athrun's bedroom waiting for Athrun to pull himself together so they could continue with the game they were playing, or their school assignment. The only difference now was, since they shared a bedroom, Athrun no longer had the freedom to lock the door. The one time Athrun had tried it, Kira had promptly forced the door open, citing his right of access into his room in soft, no-nonsense tones that brooked no argument. Athrun had quickly realised that the Ultimate Coordinator in non-SEED mode wasn't someone he would want to mess with when it came down to privacy rights.

Kira blinked and the memory was gone, but the disquiet remained.

"Look, I know you're not keen about this reunion." He paused, fingers pulling on the bedspread absently. "If you don't want to spend the night here, I'll drive us home immediately after dinner, okay?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Then stop acting like a wet blanket," Kira chided. He stood up, glanced through the open glass door and decided on a spur, "I'm going for a run. You coming?"

Athrun sat up slowly and ran a hand over his face. Kira left it at that.

* * *

Fifty minutes later they stumbled into their room, sweaty and breathless from racing each other along the jogging track. Toeing off his shoes, Athrun watched as Kira staggered to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress.

"That was fun," Kira panted. Stretched out prone, he fanned his face with the magazine, waited for his body to cool down.

"Yeah." Athrun sank beside him and leaned back against the heap of pillows. He glanced at Kira fondly, then closed his eyes. It had been a long while since they had thrown caution to the wind and get down to literally chasing each other with wild abandon. They used to do it all the time when they were younger; Kira would run ahead and Athrun would chase after him with the aim of bringing him down with a headlong tackle. They would then grapple good-naturedly until they collapsed with exhaustion. While it was okay for a couple of young boys to do that, Athrun wasn't sure if their colleagues would be okay to see them rolling on the grass wrestling each other in broad daylight. Therefore, he had contented himself with running a few steps behind Kira, just out of arm's reach, yet not too far behind. Anyway, it gave him a great view of Kira's pert spandex-clad posterior, and that itself was more than enough motivation to brighten his mood. Athrun stirred and his eyes fluttered open, his gaze zeroing onto Kira's posterior. He laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Kira looked at him inquisitively.

"Nothing."

Turning onto his side, Kira smirked and said: "You are staring at my arse again, aren't you?"

"Kira!" Athrun sputtered, aghast. His face reddened. _Argh, was I that obvious?_ Although he had seen and touched Kira's naked posterior countless times, he still feels embarrassed when being confronted bluntly. As Kira continued to laugh teasingly at him in the manner he found both coy and annoying, Athrun reached for a pillow, grabbed it in both hands and took a swipe at the other boy. It hit Kira squarely on the chest with a soft _whoomph._

"I knew it!"

"You!" Athrun growled and swiped blindly once again, but Kira was ready. He wrenched the pillow from Athrun's grasp and tossed it aside. Face flushed, Athrun shot him a dirty look and lunged for another pillow. Before he could reach it, Kira made a grab for his ankles. Athrun fell flat on his face and was dragged a couple of feet across the mattress before Kira let his ankles go.

Athrun's pulse quickened; perhaps his wish for a private grappling session would come true after all ...

Scrambling hastily to his knees, Athrun lunged towards the head of the bed, and grabbed another pillow. His green eyes gleamed with an odd intensity as he held the pillow aloft, mind bent on pummelling Kira into submission. Quickly clueing in to what Athrun had in mind, Kira stuck his tongue out cheekily.

"Kiraaaa ...you!"

The pillow curved in a blurry arc as it descended towards Kira's head. Kira chuckled impishly as he dodged the hit, but Athrun was up in a flash, darting towards him. This time the pillow found its mark, hitting him with a loud smack on his rear. Kira let out a surprised yelp, arms pin-wheeling for a moment as he lost his balance and tumbled off the bed with an undignified crash. Athrun snorted with laughter.

Kira's tousled head appeared over the bed's edge, violet eyes sparkled with mischief. Without warning, he grabbed the edge of the bedspread, flipped it up and over Athrun's head and took a flying leap towards him. Startled, Athrun yelled, but his breath was knocked out of him when Kira landed squarely on his middle and before he knew it he was bundled unceremoniously in a tight cocoon.

Laughing breathlessly, Kira immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Athrun, holding on to him in a vise-like grip, making it almost impossible for Athrun to move. Using every ounce of his strength, he pinned Athrun down on the mattress, his laughter turning uproarious as the dark-haired boy continued to buck and thrash relentlessly within his grip. After a minute or so, Athrun became acutely aware of something stiff grinding against his ribcage. It took a few moments longer for his brain to figure out what it was, and when it did, he automatically stiffened. He became very still, arms rigid by his sides, awash with disbelief as Kira continued to pseudo-hump him through the bedspread. Eventually, Kira's movement stopped.

Neither spoke for a while.

Wrapped in the bedspread, Athrun waited for Kira to get off his chest, but nothing happened. Kira's weight pressed down on him, and he wondered if the boy was planning on crushing him to death.

"Kira," Athrun said slowly, voice muffled by the bedspread, "get off. I can't breathe."

Kira tugged the bedspread free off Athrun's face and looked at him unabashedly.

Athrun remained motionless, his shoulders trapped between the V of Kira's spread thighs. Whether it was by design or accident, Athrun couldn't tell, but he wouldn't put it past Kira to be blissfully clueless of the suggestive nature of his pose. His gaze travelled down the length of Kira's body and alighted on his crotch. Athrun's eyes went huge.

When Kira made no sign of getting off his chest, Athrun repeated, "Get. Off. Me."

Athrun's voice shook Kira out of his trance. Rolling off Athrun, he lay spread-eagled, stared innocently at the ceiling and hummed tunelessly. He feigned innocence as Athrun -- finally free of the bedspread -- studied him oddly.

"That turned you on, didn't it?"

For a moment Kira puzzled at him. Then he looked down and understood. Kira seemed briefly embarrassed, but he composed himself and answered: "Yeah."

A snort of mingled surprise and amusement escaped Athrun. Rolling onto his side, he placed his hand over Kira's crotch, rubbing lightly. Dipping his face close to Kira's ear, he murmured, "We've got a couple of hours to kill ... do you want to test the bedsprings?"

Kira tilted his head to one side and the light changed subtly in his eyes. After a moment, he raised one hand to touch Athrun's cheek. All of a sudden Athrun found it really hard to breath. He waited for whatever Kira decided to do next. Kira's other hand lifted to touch his shoulder, moving upwards to cup his cheek. Violet eyes, exotic like orchids studied him intently. Athrun met his gaze, and discovered Kira was smiling seductively.

"Yeah," Kira whispered close to his ear.

* * *

"Damn! I knew we forgot something ..." Geordie fretted as he hurried down the stairs that brought him down to the basement-level storeroom.

His companion looked up from the stack of plates he was arranging on a tray. "What is it?"

"The mixers. I clean forgot about them. Kai, can you get someone to run to the store? I'd do it but I've got my hands full at the moment."

"Not sure if anybody's around. I saw a big group head out to the lake earlier." He put the tray down on a worktop set against the wall, "I'll do it if you loan me your car."

Geordie shook his head. "No, I need you here to help fix the buffet spread. I'm no good at that." His voice rose fractionally in a distressed wail, "Isn't there anybody else around? They can't all have gone out!"

"Hmm ... hold a sec. I think I saw Yamato and Zala head upstairs a while back. I'll go check if one of them will be willing to do it."

"Please?" Geordie looked relieved. "Oh, while you're at it, ask them to get a few cases of beer too."

"Okie dokie, will do."

* * *

Unfurling himself from the bed, Kira sauntered to the door, opened it, jammed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside doorknob, closed the door quietly and shot the bolts home. He crossed to the light switch and dimmed the overhead lights to a muted glow. Turning towards Athrun, he gazed at him from under his sweat-slicked bangs with a come-hither look.

Sitting up with his arms laced about drawn-up knees, Athrun appraised his partner appreciatively. His pulse quickened with barely contained excitement as Kira crossed the room in slow measured steps, obviously aware that Athrun's eyes were fixed upon him. Kira unzipped his hoodie with deliberate slowness, shrugging it off in an untidy heap on the floor. As he stepped closer, his sweat-flecked skin gleamed under the muted lights, the taut muscles of his arms and torso visible under his tight-fitting sleeveless vest. Athrun stared, utterly mesmerised. Kira's running shoes came off next, hitting the floor with a faint thump. Kira was already halfway to him; another step closer, and the vest was off in a flash, spinning in an arc as it was tossed carelessly to join the trail of shed clothing.

Just beyond arm's reach, Kira came to a dead stop and studied Athrun intently. Satisfied that he had Athrun's undivided attention, he ran his hands through his hair, over his body, purring suggestively as he caressed himself languidly; his every movement calculated to fire the synapse in Athrun's brain. Athrun's pupils dilated until his eyes appeared all black, and his body tingled as if charged by live current. Scooting to the head of the bed, he made some nervous little gesture, pushing the fringe off his forehead, and clearing his throat, unsure of what to do. All he seemed capable of doing was to return Kira's sultry stare. Moving sinuously, Kira closed the distance between them, the carpet muffling his footsteps. Wandering up to the bedside, Kira set one knee on the bed, followed by the other, and he was crawling towards Athrun, his movement feline. Kira's smile broaden, his fringe falling softly over his forehead, obscuring the sparkle in his violet eyes.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Athrun concentrated on his breathing. He focused on nothing else but Kira, trying to second-guess the other boy's every move. Senses heightened, Athrun could _see_ in his mind's eye Kira's every movement, _smell_ his scent, _hear_ the sound of his breathing as Kira crawled closer and closer towards him. Time seemed to have come to a standstill. Athrun exhaled, a low hiss through his mouth and he opened his eyes ... to find Kira kneeling before him, head tilted to one side, a small endearing smile on his lips. Reaching out, Kira trailed his fingers lightly down his arms, pausing to loosely encircle his wrists.

"Close your eyes," Kira whispered, his breath stirring the hair near Athrun's ear.

Trembling, Athrun automatically complied, his eyes slipping shut. Leaning forwards, Kira gently licked the corners of Athrun's mouth, tasting the saltiness on his skin. Then gently still, he slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Finding no resistance, he slowly moved his tongue from side to side, and in and out, his motions alluding to more intimate forms of pleasure to come.

Athrun's body caught fire from the kiss. He sighed softly, giving in to the tingling sensation that curled its way up from the base of his spine. Without breaking contact, he shook his wrists free and pulled Kira upright on his knees. Kneeling chest to chest, he drew Kira into the circle of his arms, wrapped him in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes again as Kira's hands skated down his sides and then around his back, dipping under his waistband; long tapered fingers rubbing his rear steadily. Athrun pulled back, breaking the kiss, eyes fluttering open. He studied Kira's face for a fleeting moment, but it was enough. The raw desire evident in the other boy's eyes made his heart thrum like never before. His pulse raced, and despite the air-conditioning, he perspired, the musky scent from his pores mingling with Kira's.

"Kira ..." Athrun drew in another breath. He could feel his own heat starting to roll out of him. Shifting his knee forwards, he tipped Kira back, set his lips against the side of Kira's face: a lingering, caressing kiss that expressed all the affection that he felt for his lifelong friend and lover. As Kira tilted his head in response, Athrun shifted closer, nibbling at the brown-haired boy's earlobe before probing his ear gently with his tongue, mimicking Kira's action from before. He heard Kira's low, drawn out moan and felt fingers digging in his flesh, kneading and gripping with renewed vigour. Encouraged by the effect he had on Kira, Athrun shifted down, trailing languid kisses down the slope of the brown-haired boy's neck, nuzzling into the spot where his neck joined his shoulders, sucking fiercely. Letting go for a moment, he studied his handiwork, and was pleased to see a bright red spot blooming against the golden glow of Kira's skin.

"Do it again," Kira begged.

Athrun shifted down further, his lips closing on Kira's hardened nipple, his free hand rubbing against the other. Kira murmured softly and writhed as Athrun marked the skin of his chest with alternate sharp and gentle bites.

"Nice," Kira purred, sounding pleased.

Pulling back, Kira placed his palms on Athrun's shoulders and pressed him down on the bed, trapping him between his legs. He slid his hands underneath Athrun's tank top, letting his palm slide on the heated skin beneath, his lips trailing hungry kisses onto Athrun's stomach. Athrun gasped raggedly as Kira's tongue dipped into his navel, swirling momentarily before marking a hot sticky trail up his sternum. The need for skin to skin contact became urgent. Blinded by desire, Athrun ran his hands forcefully up Kira's outer thighs, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kira's shorts, tugged at it earnestly. Clueing in to Athrun's needs, Kira sat up, planted a quick kiss on Athrun's mouth before scrambling off the bed. Athrun followed suit, quickly divesting himself of his clothing before sliding under the sheets. A moment later Kira slid in beside him, took hold of his right wrist, brought it to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on the pulse point.

"Athrun ..." Kira murmured, and Kira was pressing his gloriously naked body against his, his arousal rubbing against Athrun's own, his toes curling against Athrun's ankles, the dual friction sending spasms shooting to the ends of Athrun's nerves. Athrun linked his arms around Kira's neck, pressed their bodies close as he breathed raggedly into Kira's mouth. His eyes slid shut as Kira's hands skated down his back, stopping briefly on the swell of his buttocks, rubbing gently as Kira pressed his erection against his with renewed urgency. It was all the encouragement that Athrun needed; he slung his right leg over Kira's, hooked his ankle behind Kira's knee and nuzzled his face in the curve of Kira's neck. He lapped at the sweat-flecked skin, tasting the saltiness there. Kira _hmm-ed_ with pleasure.

Then Kira's right hand came up around his back, drawing him nearer. The hand glided into the strands of his hair, tugging lightly, and as they pressed together, Athrun could feel Kira's other hand dipping lower, tracing a spidery path between the sweat-slicked skin of his rear cleavage. He quivered, eyes fluttering shut as Kira's fingers gently circled his opening, sending mind-blowing sensations through him. He moaned, then gasped out a sharp breath as Kira pulled him into a deep soul-searing kiss. It felt so good to surrender to the pleasure of being pleasured; Kira's caresses fired the synapse in his brain and rendered him indecently excited. He clutched at Kira, feeling needy. More than anything else, he wanted to feel Kira's gently questing fingers inside him.

Athrun's mind wandered, going back to the first time they mutually experimented with each other using fingers. He had found the experience to be surprisingly erotic and pleasurable; far removed from what he imagined it to be. On reflection, perhaps because he was sharing the experience with Kira, and the way Kira responded to his touch was more than enough to make up for the initial discomfort that he felt. By mutual agreement, they had started off slowly, taking time to let their bodies get accustomed to the feeling. As the weeks went by, and their lovemaking became more confident, they had progressed to using two fingers, and then three, always taking care to ensure the other was well prepared. The downside to this were the trips they had to make to the pharmacy to keep their supply of lube on hand -- an exercise Athrun found rather embarrassing (he didn't want a repeat of the Saigo incident) -- until Kira had the brainwave to bulk purchase their supply from an online mail order store which stocked the funky flavoured varieties.

Suddenly, Kira's fingers stopped its wandering. "Athrun ... um, did you bring any?"

Athrun gazed at him through hooded eyes and nodded. He pulled away completely, leaned over the edge of the bed and scrabbled for his overnight bag. His hand closed on the tube of gel stashed in the outside pocket; drawing it out, he passed it on to Kira. Ignoring Kira's amused chuckle, he resumed his position, raked his fingers through Kira's hair, his aching need to feel those tapered fingers inside him overriding his sensibility. He dipped his hands between the almost non-existent space where their erections pressed together. A small sighed escaped him; Kira was hard, and he was hard for him. Instinctively wrapping his hand over their heated members, Athrun rubbed slowly, eliciting a low drawn out murmur from his partner.

Kira's arms curved around him, one cradling the back of his head, the other sliding down his thigh. Kira rolled onto his back, and Athrun found himself lying on top of the other boy, their bodies fitting snugly from chest to toes. Kira's hands skated down his flanks, rested briefly on the swell of his rear. Athrun quickly linked his arms around Kira's neck, pressed their cheeks together. The thrumming of his heart seemed overloud and he shivered involuntarily as Kira slid a gel-slicked finger into him. A moment was all he needed for his body to adapt to the sensation. Athrun began to rock against the brown-haired boy, slowly at first, then picking up his tempo to match Kira's movement. Letting go of his stranglehold around Kira's neck, he lifted himself on his elbows and exhaled sharply. Their eyes met.

"You like it?" Kira asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Athrun gasped, his hands clutching at Kira's hair. There was something intrinsically erotic to lie atop Kira, to feel their erections rubbing against each other's while Kira's finger moved inside of him. Athrun dipped his head and captured Kira's mouth in a frenzied kiss. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop a groan from escaping him when Kira slid another finger in to join the first. Athrun tightened his grip on Kira, his movement haphazard as he tethered close to the edge. Beneath him, Kira bucked in tandem, his breathing harsh, his free hand digging into Athrun's shoulder.

"Athrun. Athrun." There was an urgency in Kira's voice, something entirely new and unfamiliar.

Athrun pulled back fractionally and exhaled sharply. "Kira?"

Kira looked at him wildly, face flushed with desire. Slipping his fingers out of Athrun, his hand slid up to grip at Athrun's upper arm. Athrun watched mesmerised as Kira licked his lips and pleaded softly: "Athrun ... please?"

"What is it?"

Kira didn't answer; his grip on Athrun tightened. Running his toes along Athrun's insteps, he gazed at Athrun beseechingly. Something dawned on Athrun then, a thought that he dared not entertain before, and he paused. The seconds seemed to stretch out, neither speaking.

Drawing in a deep breath, Athrun lifted himself off Kira, and rolled onto his side. As Kira turned to puzzle at him, he groped around for and found the tube of lube. Generously squirting the cool gel onto his hand, he leaned forward and closed his fingers around Kira's penis, stroked it gently. Stretching closer, he gazed at Kira through darkened green eyes.

"Kira?" Athrun said softly, his breath hot and heavy ghosting against Kira's ear. "I'm ready to try if you are."

Kira's eyes flickered, then softened as he gazed at Athrun affectionately. Athrun brushed his lips fleetingly against his cheek, then lay down by Kira's side and parted his legs. He played his fingers against the grain of the fine hairs of Kira's inner thighs, encouraging him to move. Kira lifted himself onto an elbow, and ran his knuckles against Athrun's cheek. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. Then slowly still, he nodded.

Athrun's heart hammered and his chest felt like bursting as Kira finally shifted and knelt between his legs. He canted his hips, allowing Kira to slip a pillow behind the small of his back.

"Is this okay?" Kira asked unnecessarily.

Athrun nodded shakily, his hands sliding up Kira's back to tangle in his sweat dampen hair. He wanted this so badly, and he trembled with tension as he tightened his grip on Kira. Light butterfly circles caressed his skin, and Kira kissed him gently, their breath mixing together. Athrun's body immediately responded to the touch and he pressed himself closer to his partner, his eyes sliding shut.

Kira trembled as Athrun reached for his penis and placed it against his opening. Kira shook, and he couldn't help making strange mewling sounds even as he pressed tentatively into Athrun's willing body. He pushed forward, slowly at first as Athrun lay unmoving, accepting the intrusion. Athrun concentrated on his breathing as Kira pushed deeper ... and deeper still inside him. Every nerve in Athrun's body was afire and his blood thundered in his ears. For a moment they lay unmoving, clutching at each other.

Something wet touched his face, and he opened his eyes, bewildered. Kira clutched at his arms, tears springing from his eyes. The teardrops quivered for a moment on his eyelashes, before splashing onto Athrun's cheeks. "Kira ..." Athrun whispered, bringing him back from the edge, as he reached up and kissed the tears away. He stroked Kira's back, his touch soothing away the tension, until it melted completely.

Gathering himself, Kira smiled at him tenderly. Slowly, he slid back, then pushed himself forwards once more. Athrun made a little encouraging sound, a fusion of words and non-words as he surrendered himself completely. Head down, fringe obscuring his eyes, Kira's movements became more confident with every stroke. Beneath him, Athrun moaned, his body writhing with pleasure. Athrun concentrated on his lover's face as they moved sensuously against each other. He ran his palms over Kira's chest, learning the contour of the taut muscles, the silken feel of sweat-slicked skin -- learning, remembering, and imprinting it in his memory forever.

"Athrun ..." Kira whispered, as he nuzzled against Athrun's neck, breathing in Athrun's hot, musky scent. His tongue darted out to lick a wide swathe on Athrun's skin -- from his throat to his earlobe. Athrun trembled, every fibre in his body burning with an intensity he'd never experienced before. He pushed his arms between Kira's and gripped his shoulders, nails digging crescent-shaped imprints into his skin. Kira let out a strangled cry, but it was cut off abruptly as Athrun reached up to kiss him forcefully. They broke off only when the need to breathe became urgent.

"I love you, Kira." Athrun's voice quavered slightly as their eyes met. "I always have."

Kira called out his name repeatedly, each word that escaped his lips sounded like a vow. His eyes shone, his face suffused with an obvious affection that made Athrun's heart soar. Letting go of Kira's shoulders, Athrun immediately gripped Kira's hips and arched his back, forcing the boy deeper into him. Kira reared, and cried out incoherently as he thrust harder and faster into Athrun.

"Athrun ... Athrun ... I -- I can't hold." Kira gasped, his eyes screwed shut.

Pinned underneath him, Athrun's head rocked from side to side as gripped Kira's hips harder. He knew neither of them could last very long from the new and intense sensation. His own movement became haphazard and he spasm, muscles clenching tightly around Kira. A moment later, Kira cried sharply as he emptied his seed inside of Athrun. He slid in and out of Athrun for a last couple of times until his arms gave out. His passion spent, he collapsed on top of Athrun and remained quite still. From the sound of his breathing Athrun could tell Kira was out cold.

Totally overwhelmed by exhaustion and bliss, Athrun exhaled slowly and for a while he just breathed, and presently he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Outside in the corridor, Kai stood rooted to the spot looking utterly perplexed with his hand frozen a couple of inches from the buzzer. From what little he could hear, the room occupants -- whoever they were -- seemed to be engaged in something private. He checked the room number against the one given to him and decided there must be a mistake. He wandered down the stairs and into the storeroom.

"Did you manage to catch hold of them?" Geordie asked, looking up from his task.

"Nope. You gave me the wrong room number." Kai sat himself on a chest and gazed at his shoes.

"No I didn't. Second floor, left wing, corner room right?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Umm, how do I put this ..." he scratched his nose, wondered how to break the news. "It sounded like someone was making out in there. Pretty noisy too. Burned my ears, I tell you."

Geordie's jaw dropped. "Get serious. You must have gotten the wrong room."

"Nope. I know what I heard. Someone's bonking in there, unless they are watching a dirty movie with the volume on high ..."

Geordie snorted with laughter. "That must be it. Okay, you finish fixing this up. I'll go check on them." He trotted upstairs to the second floor and rapped smartly on the door. "Yamato? You there?" he called out loudly.

After a few minutes, Kira's voice floated from behind the closed door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Geordie. I need a favour off you."

"What is it?"

"Need one of you guys to run down to the store for the mixers and beer. Is that okay?"

The door opened fractionally and Kira's mussed head appeared, looking drowsy. Geordie's exuberant smile froze on his face and his eyes went huge as he noticed a couple of things in quick succession. Firstly, Kira Yamato was dressed in little else but a bedsheet bunched together around his waist. Secondly, there was a musky smell -- a mixture of stale sweat and something oddly familiar -- emanating from the room.

"Er, am I disturbing you guys?" he asked, trying to peer into the room over Kira's shoulder.

Kira gazed at him blankly, and shook his head. "Uh, no. Not at all." He stifled a yawn, and then reached over to take the roll of currency from Geordie's hand. "I'll get on to it right away."

Geordie nodded his thanks, turned on his heels and trudged towards the stairs, breaking into a run as soon as he heard the door click shut behind him.

* * *

Geordie wandered into the storeroom, collapsed against the door, and stared at the far wall, his posture at once tense and disconcerted.

"So how?"

Geordie lifted his eyes, offered a wan smile. "Yamato agreed, no problem."

"... and?"

He wavered for long minutes, not answering. He was sure for a split second he saw what looked like freshly inflicted love bites on Kira's torso. He shook his head lightly, his eyes troubled, unable to chase the image away. "And nothing." Geordie's tone was flat.

Silence fell between the two, each trying to avoid the other's eyes.

Then quietly: "Really? How come you look so rattled?"

Geordie's head snapped up. He opened his mouth, but was at a loss of what to say. Finally, he pushed himself off the wall, ambled to the shelves, picked up a crate of drinks and climbed up the stairs. He stopped on the half landing and turned around. "Forget it. It's probably nothing," he said quietly but felt it was not quite true.

**To be continued...**

Zed © Fall 2005  
Published: 29 October 2005

* * *


	12. Disconcertion

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Rating:** Overall NC17  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Feedback:** Desired (here or email me at punkakauntan(dot)gmail(dot)com)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** British spelling and slang terms are used in this series. This fic was started before GSD was aired in Japan, and may or may not take into consideration the events that happened in GSD. Unconventional character interpretation to a certain degree. This chapter contains an unapologetic mild chara bashing (blink and you'd probably miss it). Correction made to a minor canon error. The character 'Eddy' was meant to be spelled 'Geordie' -- a classmate of Kira & Athrun during their elementary school days (briefly mentioned in GS CD Drama Suit no.1 & no.2). _Mea culpa._

* * *

**Between Friends, by PunkAkauntan**  
**Chapter 12: Disconcertion**

_Disconcer"tion, n. The act of disconcerting, or state of being disconcerted; discomposure; perturbation. R. --State Trials (1794)._

The roar of engines and the screech of tires gave Kira scant warning of the imminent danger as he nosed the coupe out of the parking space. He quickly jammed the brakes as a gang of bikers tore down the street at high speed, narrowly missing the car. His relief was short lived; a rough jolt followed by a crashing sound made him spin in his seat. His eyes darted to the passenger side mirror which has been reduced to a mess of broken fibreglass and wires. A dark-haired boy with wild looking eyes glared at him through the window, his fingers held up in the universal 'fuck you' sign as he struggled to control his bike. Kira swore loudly, made a rude gesture with his arm in retaliation. The boy leered, gave the passenger side door a kick and zoomed after the others, turning once to flip Kira the bird. For a split second Kira wished he had a rocket launcher; he'd have blasted the boy and his bike to kingdom come for his rudeness.

Kira waited until his anger ebbed, only then he killed the coupe's engine and got out to assess the damage. A metre-long scratch where the bike's handlebar scraped against the coupe marred the paintwork, and a dent on the passenger side door marked the spot where the kid had kicked it. Kira tried to keep calm as he cleared the splinters off the damaged side mirror. He could imagine Athrun's incessant grumbling when he found out.

A sudden noise, a cross between a moan and a sharp cry broke through the stillness. Ears pricking up, he glanced up and down the semi-deserted street. Most of the shops have closed for the night. The sound came again, and this time there was no mistaking the distress in the cry. Kira hesitated. The smart choice was to get in the car and get himself out of there, pronto. However, a sense of displaced curiosity made him reach into the glove compartment, and quickly arming himself with a tempered steel torchlight, he made his way into the side street where he thought the sound had originated from.

Barely five metres in, he skidded to a stop as he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes. The light from the streetlamps threw dark and light relief in alternating pattern, making everything soft-edged and shadowy. He shone his torch in a wide arc, the beam finally falling on two figures huddled against a wall, their expression disoriented and terrified. Keeping the beam trained on the duo, Kira approached them cautiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming to a dead halt a few feet away.

He inhaled sharply as he saw the bruises and lacerations on their faces and arms. One of the boys had a deep gash through his eyebrow -- the blood made his fringe stick to his temple. His eyes were glazed. As Kira watched, the boy collapsed to the ground and became quite still. His companion turned to look at Kira with frightened eyes and attempted to shield him with his body,

"Leave us alone," he choked out, sounding terrified.

Kira swept his eyes over the duo; they were about his age, perhaps slightly younger. Sensing they were in no condition to pose him a threat, Kira stepped closer and dropped to a crouch. His stomach clenched as he saw the bruises at close range.

"Who did this to you?" Kira couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

The boy cowered and clutched at his fallen companion. His eyes darted wildly up and down the side street, as if expecting something nasty to jump out of the shadows and attack them. His fear was not lost on Kira. His senses alert, he scanned the street for potential danger. Finding none, he turned his attention back to the boy.

"Look, I don't mean you any harm. Let me help you."

The boy shook his head.

Kira decided to try another tactic. He gestured towards the motionless boy and said: "Your friend needs medical attention, and fast. At least let me get you to a clinic or something."

Glancing down at his friend, the boy finally relented. He raised his eyes towards Kira and nodded his assent.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kira straightened up and said quietly, "Wait here. I'll go get my car."

* * *

The medical centre's waiting room was tastefully decorated with cream hued wallpaper. Brightly coloured botanical prints in burnished silver frames hung on the wall, bringing splashes of colour to the room.

Kira glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was five to nine. He wondered briefly if he should have woken Athrun up or at least left him a message before setting out on his errand. If he hurried, perhaps he could make it back before the dark-haired boy woke up from his deep sleep. He didn't feel right leaving Athrun on his own after screwing him senseless. Perhaps he should have called to let Athrun know his whereabouts. Putting down the magazine he was browsing through, he delved a hand in his cargo pants pockets for his handphone. The battery was dead. He pocketed the handphone, leaned back in his seat, and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

A few minutes passed before the door to the doctor's room open and the boy came out, his left arm in a sling. He hobbled towards Kira and sank into the seat beside him.

"I'm free to go, but they're keeping him for an overnight observation," he said quietly.

Kira nodded, stood up and returned the magazine to the magazine rack. They walked to the foyer in silence. The boy held out his good hand and said, "Thanks for your help. Sorry for all the trouble."

Kira shook his head. "No trouble at all," he replied. He glanced at his watch; it was ten past nine. He turned towards the boy and asked, "You need a ride home?"

"It's okay. I'll catch the bus. We have troubled you enough as is," he declined with a small smile.

Kira looked around. The traffic was thinning, and most decent people in the small town have retired home despite it being a weekend.

"Come on, it's late. I'll drop you off," he decided on a spur of the moment. A small voice reminded him that Athrun would probably get angry with him for being far too trusting, while Cagalli would have berated him non-stop for being an auto-Samaritan. The corners of his mouth curled up as he brushed the imaginary voices aside.

The boy hesitated briefly, and then gave in when Kira insisted.

They sat in comfortable silence the coupe made its way towards a nearby residential area. After a bit, the boy shifted in his seat and said in a low voice, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

Kira said nothing; neither encouraging nor discouraging him.

The boy drew his legs on the seat and locked his arms tightly around his knees.

"We were taking a shortcut down the side street when we ran into the local biker gang. As we walked past, they started yelling and screaming. We tried to ignore them. Then suddenly they were throwing beer cans at us and making derogatory remarks ... 'bloody queers', 'fucking faggots' ... stuff like that. We continued walking away ... that was when their leader began shouting 'let's bum rush them fags'. And they cornered us and started beating on us."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Just like that?"

"The guys who assaulted us often called us 'fags' and things like that. They assumed my cousin and I are a gay couple because we are often seen together," he told Kira, pitching his voice to carry just so far and no further. Kira looked at him, unable to find his voice. The boy smiled bleakly, and remarked, "I guess it doesn't help that both of us work in _The Backroom._" Seeing Kira's blank expression, he added, "It's the new alternative club in town."

"I see," Kira said, his voice just as quiet. He made a mental note to check _The Backroom_ out. "Didn't you report them to the police?"

"We did. The police didn't even want to take a report. Their comment was those guys are just hot-blooded kids out for some fun," the boy replied, his voice bitter. He kept his gaze out of the window as the coupe made its way down a residential street. Lights from the apartment windows made patches of jewel-bright colours in the darkness. Presently he pointed to a bus shelter and said, "You can drop me off there. It'll be easier for you to turn into the main road from here."

Kira stopped the car. He watched in silence as the boy climbed out, expressed his thanks and retreated to the sidewalk.

As he drove away, Kira felt a dull, sinking sensation in his stomach, and before long, the feeling of apprehension regarding society's acceptance of same gender relationship that had troubled him before engulfed him once again.

* * *

Athrun roused himself out of his deep sleep and with an effort pushed himself up on one arm. The bedroom was in semi-darkness, the only light coming through the partially open bathroom door. It took a moment for his vision to adapt to the dimness surrounding him.

"Kira?" he called out, sounding groggy.

Getting no reply, he swung his feet off the bed. A dull throbbing seemed to paralyse him from the waist down. He grimaced as he got to his feet slowly and hobbled to the bathroom.

"Kira?" he repeated as he pushed the door open.

The bathroom was empty. Glancing up, he caught his reflection on the mirror and the sight made him shudder mentally. His hair was standing up in clumps as if styled with poor quality gel, and upon closer inspection, he noticed that his lips were swollen, no doubt a direct result from his over enthusiastic lip-locking skirmishes with the currently missing Ultimate Coordinator. Something sticky dribbled down his inner thighs, and he blushed furiously as the memory came flooding back. For a moment he couldn't believe that he had finally Done It with the object of his obsession. However, the dull ache in his posterior was irrefutable proof that it had happened.

Feeling abandoned, he wandered back to bed, and sat down gingerly.

A cool breeze blew through the partially open glass door leading to the balcony, causing the vertical blinds to rattle softly. Outside, the sky had turned a deep shade of indigo. A quick glance at the bedside clock showed that he had less than three minutes to make himself presentable for the reunion dinner party.

Getting up, Athrun quickly showered and dressed himself in his favourite slim-cut maroon shirt and black flat-fronted trousers. Acting purely on a whim, he delved into his overnight bag and drew out a neck piece that Kira got for him in return for the choker he gave to the other boy. The neck piece was a simple affair; a round piece made of hammered pewter with a vertical slit across the middle. A black waxed cotton cord was treaded through the slit. In Athrun's opinion it actually looked rather masculine. He decided to put it on. He combed his hair, and admired himself in the mirror for one last time and decided that he didn't look too bad for someone with zero fashion sense as Kira had repeatedly told him.

Athrun picked up the keycard on the table and wondered briefly where Kira had disappeared to. It wasn't like him to go off without leaving a message. Reaching for his handphone, he pressed the speed dial button. He listened for a while, but his call went unanswered. Athrun muttered something indistinct and hung up. He stared with unseeing eyes at the floor, and tried to overcome the sudden pang of dismay. He wished Kira had at least woken him up before disappearing off to wherever he had gone to. Ideally, he'd have wanted to wake up with Kira and probably spend long minutes doing absolutely nothing. Or, better still, had time permitted, coaxed Kira into letting him have a go in return. Instead, he'd found himself alone, and that rather spoiled the whole experience. Athrun's mouth turned down in disappointment.

He pocketed his handphone and with a final glance across the room, turned and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Kira's brow furrowed with annoyance as he lugged the last case of beer into the basement-level storeroom. Setting the case on the floor, he dusted his hands on his trousers and heaved a sigh of relief. Sweat and dirt streaked his face, and his shirt clung to his back with a disgusting clamminess.

"That's the last of it," he said. He dug into his pocket and brought out some crumpled bills. "Here's your change."

Geordie reached over to take the money. "Thanks. I was getting a bit worried about you being gone for so long. Did something happen?"

Kira sank onto a stool and wiped his brows with the edge of his shirt. Geordie handed him a bottle of water, and sat beside him. His thirst slaked, Kira set the bottle down, turned to face Geordie and quickly related the incident.

"Not again," Geordie groaned. "That biker gang has been causing trouble around here as well. A couple of weeks back my dad and I found a backpacker wandering hysterically in the woods beyond. Poor chap was all blue black and had a broken nose. Claimed he was assaulted by a gang of bikers. From his description it sounded like Asuka's gang all right. Darn, he could hardly walk ... honestly, if you asked me, he looked like he was gang banged if you get what I mean ..." he trailed off, looking grim.

"Gang banged?" Kira almost dropped the bottle in shock. "You mean ..."

Geordie nodded curtly. "That Asuka is a psychotic case if there ever was one. Rumour had it he was molested when he was a kid and since then he went a bit funny in the head." He tapped the side of his head to emphasise his point. "Remember Saigo? Another rumour said he is Saigo's man in this neck of the woods."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kira muttered under his breath. A sudden thought occurred to him and he shot Geordie an uneasy glance. "Is Saigo invited?"

Geordie snorted rudely. "Over my dead body. Last I saw him was two months back. He was lording it with his usual lackeys in _Liquid_. Some friends of mine wanted to check the joint out. Turned out to be a queer club. We skedaddled out of there faster than bats out of hell. Ugh."

Kira, who was sipping his water, burst into a coughing fit as the water went up his nostrils. "What? Saigo?" he gaped.

"I won't be surprised if he was pushing drugs to the patrons. They were like a bunch of zombies in there." Geordie shuddered. He turned to look at Kira and grinned ruefully. "I don't mean to sound homophobic. Seriously, I can't be arsed about other people's preferences as long as they don't try to hit on me."

Kira nodded slowly, and for a moment he had to look away.

"Hey, Geordie. What's _The Backroom_?"

"Ah, that's a new dance club in town." Geordie paused. "The place seems to attract the AC/DC types."

"AC/DC?"

Geordie grinned, this time with mild amusement. "People who swing both ways."

"Oh." Kira's face felt hot. Presently he stood up and ran a hand through his shock of messy brown hair. "I better clean up and check on Athrun. Forgot to leave him a message before I left. I guess he'd be fretting soon."

"You guys are really close, huh?" Geordie voice was quiet as he looked at Kira, his gaze unwavering. "You two have been together since elementary school back on Copernicus if I remember. I was surprised to see you two together after all these years."

Kira smiled wistfully. The memories of his carefree childhood on Copernicus came flooding back in a rush. "Athrun and I have been best friends since we were five or six. We are like family," he said in a faraway voice.

"So, did your families move together to PLANT before the war broke out?"

Kira shook his head. "No. We were separated for two years. We got back together during the war."

"Wow, that's amazing." It was Geordie's turn to look wistful. "My folks moved before the war broke out. I often wondered what happened to the rest of our classmates. It scares me to think that some of them might have perished in the war. I guess we are lucky to be alive, huh?"

"Yeah," Kira agreed, not quite looking at Geordie in the eyes.

Quiet fell between the two. Presently, Geordie glanced at his watch and said, "We better get moving. I hope that incident didn't spoil your mood for dinner. You'll be joining us, right?"

The sides of Kira's lips curled upwards in an unassuming smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

Geordie nodded, clapped his hand on Kira's shoulder in a comradely manner. "Thanks for all the trouble. See you later."

* * *

By the time Athrun reached the terrace, place was abuzz with activity. Laughter filled the air as people mingled happily, catching up with their friends. Globe shaped electric lamps set at regular intervals provided muted light to the area, while scented votive candles scattered on the tabletops lent a bohemian ambiance to the setting. A long buffet table laden with food was set at the far end of the terrace, a smoking barbecue grill next to it. Off to the left, a makeshift bar offered a variety of brightly coloured drinks. An ubiquitous bowl of punch sat on a separate table to its side.

Athrun grabbed himself a drink and made his way towards a partially empty table set near the balustrade overlooking the lake. He nodded his head in greeting as he sat down in one of the unoccupied seats. Slowly sipping his drink, he surveyed the crowd for Kira. Not finding what he was seeking for, his eyes drifted towards the light reflecting on the surface of the lake, its pattern distorted as small ripples broke the surface.

"You look so deep in thought."

Jolted out of his reverie, Athrun turned in the direction of the voice.

Iilya slipped into the seat beside him, a laden plate in her hands. "How have you been?"

"Good. How about you? Still working at the jewellery store?"

Iilya nodded. They chatted for a bit before slipping into companionable silence. Athrun played idly with the flame of the votive candles set on the tabletop, chuckling periodically at the snatches of juvenile and banal conversations that buzzed around him.

At half past nine there was still no sign of Kira, and Athrun began to fidget in his seat. He debated whether to try calling the other boy again, but he didn't want to sound like a worrywart, especially not when he was supposed to be socialising with the others. It wasn't that he did not enjoy the company of others; sometimes he found himself rather lost without Kira to act as his anchor. Even while surrounded by his ex-college mates as he was then, he felt strangely incomplete. Separation from Kira had a habit of addling his brains, and prolonged separation had made him time and again downright irrational. If he had his way, he would have put a collar on himself and handed Kira the leash, with an explicit order to never let go.

"Not eating?" Iilya asked, looking sideways at him as she attacked her food with gusto. "Um, not that hungry yet," Athrun said.

"This is awful, actually. I've never tasted anything so bland before," -- she waved a bone before his eyes -- "how difficult can it be to barbeque a chicken wing?"

Chuckling quietly, Athrun couldn't resist quipping, "It can't be worse than my cooking."

"Oh, really? You cook?" Her lips curled in amusement.

"Sometimes." Athrun replied. He set his empty glass down and continued to search for Kira amongst the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

"Kira," Athrun replied automatically. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, that cute guy you hang around with? Haven't seen him this evening, actually." She pushed her plate away and said, "I'm going to get myself a drink. You want one?"

"Sure." She came back soon enough and handed him a glass of pink liquid. Athrun sniffed at it warily. "What's this?"

"Fruit punch according to Geordie. Try it, it's quite ... interesting."

Athrun took a sip and coughed; the punch was laced with a generous dose of alcohol.

"No good?"

Athrun made a face. The last time he voluntarily drank alcohol, both him and Kira had ended up drunk, semi-naked and embarrassed. Athrun wasn't keen on embarrassing himself in public.

After a minute or so, Iilya remarked casually, "Hey, that's a nice pendant you got there. It looks real good on you." She continued without missing a beat, "Talking of which, did your girlfriend like the present you got her the other day?"

A sudden hush fell over the table. Athrun froze as heads swivelled to look in his direction.

"Zala got a girlfriend?" someone blurted out. "Oh god, this is news."

"You actually have a _girl_friend? Oh boy, this is news indeed," quipped another.

Feeling ill at ease with so many eyes on him, Athrun recovered quickly, and hoped none of them spotted his reaction.

"Very much so," he said, not looking at anyone in particular. Collective gasps of disbelief all around made the hair at the nape of his neck stand.

"That's great," Iilya said, watching him intently. "You really must introduce her to us one of these days, Zala."

"Yeah. We're dead curious now. Is it someone we know?" someone prodded impatiently from across the table.

Athrun's face reddened. He fidgeted in his seat, refused to answer.

"Oh, stop being prudish, Zala. At least describe her to us."

Athrun chuckled in spite of himself. "Why the sudden interest in the details of my life?"

"Well," Iilya swirled her drink slowly, "call it curiosity. Right, guys?"

Vigorous nods all around. Athrun regarded the lot of them silently, and wondered what Kira would say if he knew that their colleagues wanted details of his love life, and how his colleagues would react if he told them how mind-blowing it felt when Kira and he made love.

Instead, Athrun shook his head stubbornly and kept his silence.

"Damn it, Zala. It must be true love the way you are being all secretive about it!"

Athrun kept his eyes down. His face felt extremely hot; he wondered if he was about to combust spontaneously.

Iilya chuckled mischievously. "Let me guess. This person ... she's cute?"

Athrun nodded slowly.

"Intelligent?"

Another nod.

"Sensitive?"

Nod.

"A real tiger between the sheets?"

Athrun stopped himself in time. His eyes widened in shock and he almost fell off his chair. "Iilya!" he cried, aghast. His expression elicited laughter all around.

Iilya grinned at him apologetically. "Sorry, can't help it."

Athrun shot her a pained look. He hoped nobody would probe further into the 'girlfriend' issue. He had no idea how he could deflect the questions if they persisted. Suddenly he wanted to be as far away from everybody as possible. He fought the urge to bolt.

"Oh, your friend's back. Over there," Iilya said after the laughter subsided.

"Huh?"

"Yamato. He's over there." Athrun followed the direction of her pointing arm and saw Kira surrounded by a small group of girls. "Hmm, quite popular with the girls isn't he? Oh look, he's showing them something ... is that a robotic bird in his hands?"

Athrun said nothing, but his eyes narrowed fractionally as he watched the girls ooh-ed and aah-ed over Torii excitedly. They were gazing at Kira in a fawning manner he found annoying. Pushing his chair back, he excused himself and strode towards Kira. Torii flew towards him and settled on his shoulder.

"Athrun." Kira was all smiles as Athrun sidled up to him, but his smile faltered when he caught the slight frown on the dark-haired boy's face.

Not taking his eyes off the brown-haired boy, Athrun wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulder. "Excuse us," he told Kira's bevy of admirers and steered him away, much to the girls' chagrin.

"Where did you go?" Athrun got straight to the point as soon as he felt they were out of earshot. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I woke up and you were gone. Do you know how rotten that made me feel?"

Shocked by Athrun's sudden outburst, Kira made frantic shushing noises. "Keep it down, Athrun! People might hear," he warned out of the corner of his mouth. "Let's grab something to eat. I'm starved."

But Athrun wasn't one to let go easily when he got something set in his mind.

"So, where were you?" Athrun repeated insistently as Kira loaded a plate with food and handed it to him.

"Geordie needed a favour. I nipped out to the store for him." Kira explained as he proceeded to load another plate for himself.

"You could have woken me up. I'd have gone with you," Athrun said, sounding a trifle annoyed.

"You were sleeping so soundly. I didn't have the heart to wake you." Kira glanced at him sideways as they made their way to Athrun's recently vacated seat. Midway, he stopped in his tracks and his expression changed. "I have something to tell you. Remind me."

"What is it?"

"Later," Kira insisted. "Here, hold my plate while I go grab a chair ..."

Settling down side by side, Athrun kept his eyes fixed on Kira as they ate. After a while Kira wrinkled his nose and pushed his plate towards the dark-haired boy. "I'm stuffed. Help me finish."

"I'm not a dumpster," Athrun complained, his tone prissy. Nevertheless he obliged, picking up morsels off Kira's plate and popping them into his mouth. Kira laughed as Athrun made a show of chewing industriously on a piece of charred drumlet.

Across the table, Iilya studied them out of the corner of her eyes, noting the relaxed manner in which Athrun slung his arm over the back of Kira's chair as they chatted in low voices, their conversation often interspersed by soft laughter. Her ears perked up. All traces of seriousness she was accustomed to of Athrun were gone; it had been replaced instead by a genuine blissfulness and warmth.

Someone dug his elbow into her side and muttered, "Just look at them. Don't you think they act like a romantic couple? I was poleaxed when Zala said he has a girlfriend."

"And why's that, Kai?" Iilya asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Coz I don't think she exists."

Despite herself, she found her curiosity piqued. "Oh, really?"

Knowing that he'd gotten her attention, the boy, Kai, leaned close and whispered: "Well, don't tell anyone. This evening, Geordie sent me to check if one of them would be willing to run an errand for him. When I got to their room I heard the most ... interesting noises." She cocked an eyebrow, puzzled at him. "At first I thought they were watching some dirty movie on cable, but I remember Geordie telling me that they don't have cable in the guest rooms," he motioned her to move closer, "it was them making out, I tell you."

Iilya drew back, gaped momentarily and then snorted with laughter. "What have you been smoking? That's absurd!"

He shook his head solemnly, hand over his heart. "I swear, that's the truth."

"Get out of here." She cuffed him on the shoulder. He grinned.

Her eyes were drawn once again to the pair. Athrun had his arm around Kira, his fingers rubbing steadily where the brown-haired boy's neck joined his shoulder, his green eyes never leaving Kira's face. Kira was comfortably leaning into the touch as he played idly with the robotic bird, even as he continued to chat amicably with the others. Geordie wandered up to their table, bringing with him a tray laden with his alcoholic concoctions.

"That's an amazing toy you got there, Yamato," Geordie said as he handed the drinks around.

"Oh, Athrun made it for me." Torii chirped brightly as Kira set it on the table. "Athrun does a good job keeping Torii's joints oiled," he added, prodding Torii on the head, making it bob up and down comically.

Athrun smacked his hand lightly. "Stop it, Kira. I won't fix Torii if its head falls off."

Kira snickered and prodded Torii's head once more, just to tease Athrun, earning another playful slap in return. Geordie chuckled at their antics.

As the night progressed and the drinks flowed freely, faces grew flushed and the conversation more animated. At that point, the general conversation turned full swing towards risqué topics, peppered with ribald jokes that soon had the group snorting with laughter. It wasn't long before somebody proposed a group game, and Geordie, who volunteered himself as game master went from table to table selecting 'volunteers'. After a bit, he came back to their table.

"Okay, Zala. You've been quiet for far too long. I choose you," Geordie said as he made a grab for Athrun's arm.

Tugging his arm free, Athrun drew back. "Pick on someone else."

"Go on." Kira elbowed him sharply. Athrun shook his head stubbornly, refusing to budge. Kira grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him forwards. "Stop being a spoilsport, Athrun. Just go."

Annoyed, Athrun seized Kira by the wrists. "Fine. You come along too."

Kira gave a little huff as he tucked Torii into his shirt and rose to his feet.

"Great. Looks like we've got two volunteers from this table. C'mon guys." Geordie beckoned them to follow him.

Soon he had the volunteers seated in a loose semi-circle, facing the crowd. Kira and Athrun found themselves seated next to each other at one end of the chain. Everyone looked at Geordie expectantly.

"Okay, this is what you do." Geordie held up a small square of paper, waved it around. "You put it over your mouth like this ..." He clamped the paper over his own mouth and sucked, flapped his arms for effect before taking the paper off, and continued with a wicked grin, "... and pass it on to the next person using your mouth only ... no hands, okay. If someone drops it, we start from the top. Understood?"

Seven pairs of eyes stared at him, all agog.

"Hold a second! You mean I'm supposed to pass that paper to this guy next to me using my mouth!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Let's test your suction power."

Bawdy laughter rocked through the crowd, while the volunteers, coincidentally all males, continued to stare at Geordie in disbelief.

"No way! I'm outta here!" someone squeaked in protest. "I'm not ... kissing ... this guy next to me!"

"Too bad. Now, sit down."

While someone wrestled the protesting boy into submission, Athrun shot Kira a pained look. "What did you just get us into?" he muttered under his breath. Kira patted his knee and mouthed a silent apology.

Leaning forwards, Athrun glanced at the boy seated to Kira's left, and quickly decided he didn't like the intense look on the kid's face. As if on cue, the boy turned, winked at him and grinned brightly. Athrun's lips disappeared into a thin line.

"O-kay, let's start." Geordie sat himself beside Athrun and smiled widely.

Athrun stared at him blankly. A moment later Geordie was leaning towards him, cheeks hollowed, the small square of paper stuck over his lips. Athrun curbed his urge to scarper. He steeled his nerves and quickly sucked the paper off Geordie's lips, turned towards Kira and held his breath. However, he couldn't help feeling a tingle of excitement rushing up his spine as Kira pressed close against him. His eyes fluttered momentarily as Kira made contact, then they snapped wide open as he watched Kira turn to face the boy next to him.

"Start from the top!" Geordie shouted as the boy fumbled and broke the connection. His proclamation was met with squeals of mirth from the spectators.

After three futile attempts, annoyance began to mar Athrun's otherwise genial features. Kira was getting agitated. Each time he tried to pass the paper to the boy beside him, the boy would fumble, and Geordie would gleefully announce that they had to start all over. The fourth time around, the boy rose from his seat, grabbed Kira around the neck as he plastered his lips squarely on Kira's. Before Kira could push him away, Athrun's hand shot past his shoulder, his open palm connected with a flat smacking sound with the boy's head, causing the latter to fall flat on his rear. The crowd roared with laughter.

Unruffled, the boy sat up and grinned. It came out forced, the humour not quite reaching his eyes. Athrun's eyes narrowed into slits as he glowered at boy. Kira pulled him down and reflexively placed a placating hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly.

It took a few more attempts before the game ended amidst hapless laughter and catcalls. Kira noticed belatedly that his hand was still clamped on Athrun's thigh, covered by Athrun's own. His face reddened, and he prayed the no one noticed. Nudging Athrun gently, he tried to extricate his hand as discreetly as possible. Athrun was still staring daggers at the boy as they made their way back to their table, Kira's hand clamped on his arm in a restraining grip.

Collapsing in his seat, Athrun reached for a can of soda. He drained it in one go and crushed the can with his hands, his expression sour.

"That was incredibly funny, Zala." Iilya said, drawing him out of his sulk. "I nearly bust my gut when you hit that kid."

"Who's that guy, anyway? You know him?"

Iilya nodded. "He's an odd one. Used to hang around with that blond guy you hated ... what's his name?"

"Saigo?"

"That's right," she paused, drummed her fingers on the table. "He got suspended, I believe. Got busted in a drug raid or something."

"What the hell he's doing here?" Athrun asked sharply.

"Who knows?"

"Calm down, Athrun. I'm fine." Kira set his empty glass on the table, and patted Athrun's clenched fist. Athrun crossed his arms and stared fixedly into the middle distance. Kira shrugged apologetically at Iilya and said, "Don't mind Athrun. He tends to react violently whenever someone mentions Saigo's name."

"Kira!"

"See?" Kira chuckled mischievously as he pressed the side of his chest against Athrun's arm. Athrun glanced at him sideways and smiled, the anger in him dissipating as Kira's warmth enveloped him.

A gentle wind blew, bringing with it a salty tang from the lake. It caught the collar of Kira's shirt, exposing his slender neck. The flame from the votive candles reflected off the brilliants on his choker, making it glitter. Iilya stared, unbelieving. Slowly, she unfurled herself from her seat, leaned across the short distance that separated her and the brown haired boy.

"May I see your choker?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Kira said amenably.

Athrun felt as if he had been doused with a bucket of ice. His eyes darted towards Kira who was innocently spreading the collar of his shirt wide. Iilya's interest soon attracted the others to join in marvelling at Kira's latest piece of jewellery. After all, Kira was well known amongst his peers for his rather offbeat and kinky fashion sense, and his obsession for straps, buckles and chokers often had the others impressed how he managed to carry them off without looking like a total prat. Athrun squirmed in his seat like a cat on hot coals.

After what felt like several agonizing hours, he heard Iilya said levelly, "It's beautiful. And it suits you very well."

The rest chorused their agreement.

Kira smiled, flattered. "It is, isn't it?"

One of the girls turned to him quizzically. "Which store did you buy it from?"

Athrun stiffened.

"I didn't." -- Kira's cheeks flushed, and he continued without thinking -- "It's a gift from a friend. It's from ..."

Athrun's stomach clenched. His lifted his hand, ready to clamp it over Kira's mouth if necessary.

Kira named the boutique.

Relieved, Athrun let his hand drop on Kira's shoulder. _That was close,_ he heaved a mental sigh.

"Really?" Iilya sounded impressed. She shot Athrun a meaningful glance. "That must be one very good friend."

Athrun's head snapped up. His eyes met Iilya's. His fingers tightened reflexively; he knew without a doubt, from the inflection of her voice and her unwavering gaze that his secret was out. He felt ill.

Kira winced as Athrun's fingers dug into his shoulder. He wasn't sure what was going on but Iilya's expression was starting to creep him out. Her eyes kept darting from Athrun to him and back to Athrun again.

Geordie chipped in: "And a loaded one too. Stuff from that boutique doesn't come cheap."

A chorus of ayes resonated around the table.

"Yamato," Kai said in a solemn voice. "That isn't just a friendly gift. It's a love token if I've ever seen one. Someone is serious about you, man."

The rest nodded as if on cue. Kira looked around, aghast. Their collective expression reminded him of the degenerate undead from the campy horror movie he and Athrun had been watching the night before. He waited for someone -- anyone -- to tell him it was all a joke but it never came. Kira threw a desperate glance towards Athrun, hoping that Athrun would interject, but Athrun was busy studying the votives. However, he could feel the embarrassment coming off Athrun in palpable waves; so strong it was almost physical.

At a loss of what to do, Kira laughed, but it came out sounding shaky. "It's just a gift from an important friend, guys. That'll all there is to it."

"Good for you, Yamato." Geordie clapped him on the shoulder. "A friend like that comes once in a lifetime. I wish I have friend like that. Alas, all my friends are skinflint losers."

"That's because you are one, okay. And you're dog ugly. Yamato's different; he's cute, and girls adore him."

"Dang, do you all realise what this means?" a voice piped up. A pregnant silence followed. The speaker, a weedy boy with bright orange hair continued with a flourish, "Half the female population here will be devastated once the news that Zala finally got himself a girlfriend and Yamato's spoken for gets around."

"Oh boy, that's so true. Won't be surprised if a few of the guys would be broken hearted too. I heard through the grapevine some of the juniors have crushes on Yamato."

"What the hell?" Athrun blurted out, looking chagrined. He couldn't tell if it was a joke or otherwise.

But Kira was not listening. Instead, he gasped aloud: "Athrun got a _what?_" Then, the sound of his own voice seemed to startle him, and he turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You mean Zala didn't tell you? He finally found himself a girl. He told us so himself. She's cute, intelligent, sensitive, and a tiger between the sheets."

"Can it, you idiot," Athrun said sharply.

"C'mon Zala. Admit it. You've been looking particularly blooming lately..."

Kira looked confused. He turned towards Athrun and shot him a stare with associated bewilderment that said 'What's this girlfriend thing?'

Athrun's patience finally snapped. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back with a loud clatter. "Stop it. Quit pestering us," he said sharply. Reaching out, he grabbed Kira's wrist and hauled him to his feet. "Come Kira, let's go."

He turned, strode off towards the building with Kira firmly in tow.

* * *

A hushed silence fell over the group as they stared after the fast disappearing figures.

"Blimey, what got into Zala? Did I say something wrong? If I don't know any better, I'd say he's acting like a possessive boyfriend," the orange-haired boy said, sounding nervous.

"Maybe that 'tiger between the sheets' remark was a tad over the top ..."

"I was kidding!" he wailed.

Geordie crossed his arms and looked deep in thought. "You know how over-protective he is of Yamato. They've been friends since forever. When we were kids, he used to get seriously pissed if anyone tried to be funny with Yamato. Looks like old habits died hard."

"You knew them since they were kids?"

"We attended the same elementary school on Copernicus."

The orange-haired boy was adamant. "But still, he doesn't have to be so rude about it. Possessive git."

A short silence ensued.

"Hey guys, don't you find it a bit too coincidental that Zala got a present for his girlfriend and Yamato turned up with a ..."

"... gift from an important friend?" Kai finished in a loud stage whisper.

Booze-infused looks were exchanged and snickers were heard as the inference was connected.

Geordie leaned forwards on the table and steepled his fingers. "Hey, Iilya. That boutique Yamato mention, don't you work there?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," she replied, as she sipped her cocktail.

"You sold Zala the choker, didn't you?"

Iilya leaned back in her seat, and stared into his eyes for long moments, aware that everyone was watching her with bated breath. She set her glass on the table, ran her fingers on its rim.

"Yes, I did. Naturally, I assumed it was for his girlfriend because it was quite expensive. Never occurred to me he was getting it for his best friend."

Kai thumped the table and snickered loudly. "See? I told you the girlfriend didn't exist!"

"Maybe Zala has a man crush on Yamato," Geordie interjected. "You know, feelings of deep passionate relationship between two male friends minus the horizontal tango."

"Not from what I heard this afternoon ..." Kai started, his voice slurring pronouncedly. Turning towards Geordie, he continued loudly, "I was right all along ... they weren't watching a dirty movie. Best friends indeed. I'll eat my shorts if they are just 'best friends'..."

"I'd love to see you do that, Kai. Now shut up." Geordie's voice was sharp as blades.

Kai opened his mouth to object but stopped when Geordie shot him a withering look. Across the table, Iilya made a zipping motion across her lips.

The others exchanged curious glances but said nothing.

Kai shrugged, grinned lopsidedly and shut up. Geordie exhaled in relief.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kai cleared his throat hesitantly. "You know, none of these make much sense. They're both good looking and popular with the girls. Why would Zala have a man crush on Yamato?"

Geordie smiled wistfully. "Well Kai, life is full of mystery. And this is one of them."

**To be continued**

Zeddy © 2005  
Published: 20 November 2005


	13. PointBlank

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated, either here or email me at punkakauntan (at) gmail(dot)com. Some swearing, badly behaved youths and general crassness. Unconventional character interpretation.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Thank You to all you wonderful readers who have read and especially those who have left reviews to this story. I really appreciate them. Due to real life commitments -- my work involves a fair bit of country-to-country hopping -- my updates may not be as regular as I'd like them to be. Your ongoing support and interest help me to focus and continue with this story during the spare time I get in between. Happy New Year 2006 and God Bless -- zeddy.

* * *

**Between Friends, by PunkAkauntan**  
**Chapter 13: Point-Blank**

Athrun could not shake off the persistent sense of unease as he lay in bed later that night. Although Kira hadn't uttered a single word since he was dragged away from the party, he knew it was a matter of time before the brown-haired boy would bring the subject up. He bet his bottom dollar Kira would confront him about his behaviour before the night was over.

Drawing the duvet tighter around his shoulder, he wondered why Kira was spending an inordinately long time in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Perhaps Kira was trying to prolong his anxiety as a mild punishment for his socially disgraceful behaviour. Athrun figured if he could fall asleep before Kira finished his toilette, he might just avoid any unpleasant confrontation, be it real or imagined. He burrowed deeper under the duvet and shut his eyes tightly, arms curled around a pillow. With luck, the feeling of unease might just be unfounded on his part, and hopefully the whole thing would be forgotten by morning.

The soft click of the bathroom light being switched off made his ears perk up. He held his breath and lay unmoving, feigning sleep ...

... only to have the duvet ripped off him forcefully.

"What's this girlfriend thing? Are you hiding something from me?" Kira said without preamble. "And quit pretending you're asleep, because I know you're not."

Athrun's eyes snapped open. He wasn't expecting that. "Girl-girlfriend?"

Kira dropped the duvet on the bed and studied him coolly. "So, since when did you have one?"

"You must have misheard."

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing Athrun," Kira said curtly, "that guy definitely said something about you having a girlfriend. So, who is she?"

Athrun gaped in disbelief. "You believed him?" The very idea of two-timing Kira never crossed his mind. He would rather face the combined Orb, ZAFT and EA's firing squad than stoop that low.

"Why would he lie?"

Athrun's train of thoughts was momentarily derailed. Although Kira appeared outwardly calm, he could instinctively tell by the tightness around Kira's mouth that Kira was upset. He tried to think of a response. Any response. Well, perhaps not any response but something that could allay his friend's doubt. He could sense Kira scrutinizing his every move as he sat up awkwardly. He felt cold and naked, and realised that he _was_ practically naked but for his sleep shorts. He crossed his arms loosely across his midsection.

"Well?" Kira pressed, a hint of impatience colouring his tone.

As Kira peered at him unflinchingly, Athrun kept his eyes down, not knowing how to start. Finally he mumbled: "Iilya asked me if my girlfriend ... her words, not mine ... liked the present I got for her, um, my 'girlfriend', not Iilya I mean ... and I said yes."

"What present?" Kira sounded cold.

"The choker."

"What choker?"

"Your choker." Athrun muttered, gesturing towards the choker gleaming softly between the open V of Kira's pyjama top. He wondered if Kira had forgotten to take it off, or was planning to wear it to sleep.

"Why would your girlfriend like my ..." Kira trailed off as the coin dropped.

_Choker. Girlfriend. Gift._

"What have you been telling people, Athrun?" Kira's voice was soft, but the dismay was obvious. He sat heavily on the bed and shuddered.

Athrun held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Wait, you got it all wrong ... Uh, actually, Iilya works at the boutique ..."

"Ughhhhh ..."

"I -- I didn't know. We got talking and she assumed I was getting the choker as a gift for my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you say it was for yourself?"

Athrun couldn't believe his ears. "Kira," he said levelly, "do I look like someone who would wear a girly choker?"

For a moment, Kira was rendered speechless. "_Girly_ choker ..." he croaked after a while. "It is _not_ a _girly_ choker."

Sounding calmer than he felt, Athrun droned on: "The fact remains. Earlier tonight she asked me in front of the rest if my girlfriend liked the present. I said yes and ..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "and later she saw it on you."

Kira bolted upright. "Well, it could be a coincidence," he managed at last, as Athrun looked at him sideways. "there must be many out there."

Athrun shook his head, and continued in a low voice, "The choker is an exclusive design, Kira. It's the only one they had in that particular setting. There's no doubt Iilya knew at once it was the same piece she sold to me especially after you told everyone the name of the store."

"Aaaughh!" Kira collapsed prostrate with his head close to the edge of the bed.

Athrun blinked. What a time for Kira to decide to stick his bum in the air, with his pyjama top slipping off one shoulder and his hair falling like spiky curtains around his angelic face.

_Athrun, you pathetic bastard. Shame on you,_ his conscience chided. _Stop ogling at his butt for goodness sake._

Athrun shut his eyes and tried to chase away the image of that accidental erotic pose. He cursed his mind for venturing into such realm while there was more pressing matter on hand.

Kira uttered a low groan, the sound somewhat muffled by the duvet pressed to his face. "And I told everybody it was a gift from a friend ..."

With a mixture of mild alarm and confusion, Athrun opened his eyes and reached out tentatively to touch Kira's shoulder. It was a bad idea. Kira lifted his face and stared at him with glassy eyes.

"What if she gets the wrong idea? What if she tells?" Kira gulped and continued in a muffled whisper, "what if they really believe it is some kind of love token?"

"Love token?" Athrun wondered where the hell that came from. Then the memory hit him squarely in the face. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, trying to think of an appropriate answer. It came to him out of the blue, and he quickly said, "There's no law saying I can't give my best friend a gift, is there?"

Kira couldn't fight the logic. "No," he said slowly. "But ... ah, never mind." He sat up and slipped his pyjama top off. Without saying another word, he flipped the duvet off the mattress in a billowing motion and curled himself to lie beneath it. After a moment, he lifted the duvet up in a wavelike ripple, signalling Athrun to slide in with him. They lay spooned together, without talking. Torii settled itself on Kira's pillow, and pecked at his bangs gently as if to comfort him.

"I can't help wondering," Kira said, breaking the silence at last, "did we appear too cosy during the game?"

"How so?"

Kira turned around to face him. Athrun could see just hints of uncertainty swirling beneath the eerily calm surface of his eyes.

"We had no real problem compared to the rest didn't we?"

"True," Athrun agreed. If he remembered correctly, whenever it was his turn to pass the paper to Kira, his left hand would curve around the back of Kira's neck. It was something that came to him automatically, just to make the task that bit easier. And Kira on his part did nothing to stop him; in fact, he recalled Kira leaning closer towards him, meeting him half way.

On hindsight, it would have seemed more natural if they had pretended to fumble a bit ...

"And you did react quite aggressively towards that boy. Do you suppose ..."

"Not likely," Athrun replied after a moment's pause, his voice low but clear, "that kid was acting like a jerk anyway. Everyone knows we are best friends. It's only natural for me to react like that."

"Really?" Kira couldn't help chuckling at Athrun's unique logic.

Athrun nodded, slid his left arm under Kira's neck and hugged his shoulders gently. Kira didn't move to stop him. "Guess what annoyed me?"

"What?"

"You putting up with his stupid antics. I expected you to at least shove him away the second he acted funny."

Kira snorted. "Honestly, I didn't expect him to jump up and grab me round the neck. Anyway, you got him first."

"Hm." Athrun rolled onto his back, tucked his right arm behind his head. Beside him, Kira yawned widely and curved his arms around Athrun's torso, snuggling against his warmth. Athrun was about to drift off when he suddenly remembered something. "Hey Kira, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, almost forgot." Kira snuggled closer and recounted his encounter with the two hate crime victims. His voice, albeit soft and low, was underscored with apprehension.

Athrun listened without once interrupting and tried hard to curb his indignation. By the time Kira finished his tale, Athrun's body had tensed markedly with a mixture of anger and dread. The very thought that such an abhorrent act had taken place close to home filled him with disgust. Tried as he might, he utterly failed to understand the way the minds of those attackers worked. As to why they couldn't let others live their lives as each see fit angered him. To him, the attackers were no better than the Blue Cosmos or the followers of his late father's misguided ideals. As far as he was concerned, such bigoted people deserve to be ejected into deep space without any oxygen supply.

His mood shift was not lost on Kira. The one thing they had always had as close friends was the uncanny ability to share each other's thoughts and emotions. And just then Kira could almost taste the resentment that was threatening to engulf his friend.

Without a word, Kira drew closer to him, stroking him gently until the tension faded away. Athrun relaxed, comforted by the simple gesture. Turning his face slightly, he pressed his lips on Kira's forehead in a chaste goodnight kiss and settled back against the pillows.

Before long, Kira's breath became deep and regular as sleep overcame him. Athrun rose on one elbow and looked hard and long at the boy's relaxed features and felt a strange stirring in his heart. He tightened his hold around Kira and closed his eyes; but it was way past midnight when sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

The morning dawned bright but breezy. After inspecting the coupe and satisfied that the damage was minimal, they retreated inside for a leisurely breakfast. The breakfast crowd was thin, since it was close to 10 o'clock. Kira offered a small prayer of thanks; he wasn't sure if he could face their colleagues after what happened last night. Their teasing had rattled him somewhat. 

"What do you want to do today?" Athrun asked from behind the tourist information brochure he was studying with interest.

"You choose." Kira said as he polished off his plate of syrup-drenched waffles.

Lowering the brochure, Athrun said, "We could check out the hiking trail, or," he leaned forwards, dropped his voice to a whisper, "we could stay in, switch the aircond on high and cuddle."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Kira wasn't really listening.

"Good." Athrun folded the brochure carefully. "I'll be top this time."

"Wh -- what!" Athrun chuckled as Kira shot him a dirty look from across the circular table. "Athruuun!"

"Kiraaaa!" Athrun couldn't resist mimicking him. A napkin hit him squarely on the face. Suddenly aware of the others looking curiously, they quickly sobered and tried to act casual. "You done? Let's check out the trail then." Athrun drained his coffee and pushed his chair back.

"Hmmph."

"It wasn't so bad you know," Athrun said conversationally as they set off at a brisk pace down the gravel driveway to the gates.

"What?"

"Um, being bottom. You should let me show you sometime."

"Very funny, Athrun." Kira couldn't help grinning. "I'm fine with our arrangement as is. So why don't we keep it that way?"

"What's with you and this control issue?"

"What control issue?" Kira shot back without breaking his pace. It seems weird to be having such an intimate conversation in the open, but he knew sooner or later he couldn't avoid it. "I don't have a control issue."

"Oh yes you do," Athrun contradicted. "Just because you knew I could never say no to you, you use it to your advantage. Admit it, Kira. You knew it since we were kids."

Kira stopped in his tracks. "Athrun," he said slowly, as if speaking to a dimwitted child. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard you say in my life." However, he knew deep inside what Athrun said was not far off the mark. Having Athrun twisted around his little finger gave him a sense of perverse delight. And Athrun seemed to thrive on it.

Athrun continued to gaze at him, a small knowing smile ghosting on his lips. In the bright late morning sunlight, Athrun looked eerily femme with the breeze ruffling his hair gently. Kira fought the insane urge to molest him there and then.

"Control freak," Athrun teased, punching him playfully on the cheek.

"Oh, all right. I admit it. I have this power to control your mind because I'm irresistible and you can do nothing but bow to my whims and desires." Kira deadpanned.

Athrun doubled up with laughter. Kira joined him.

Their moods remained buoyant as they made their way down the winding forest road until they reached the trail head. After a brief stop to catch their breath, they made their way up the trail, passing through an area with dozens of spider webs. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of deep green cryptomeria, casting dappled shadows in places where the foliage were too dense for the rays to break through. The trail was deserted; the only sound came from their boots as it crunched on the pine needles that covered the soft dirt forest floor.

About a three-quarters way up, the trail crossed a crystal clear stream which tumbled down across moss-covered rocks, the water bubbling gently amidst the greenery. Smooth, rounded pebbles lay at the bottom of the streambed; the water sparkled where shafts of sunlight broke through the canopy to reflect off the surface. They stopped to snap some pictures before continuing their hike.

Presently, the sound of boisterous laughter made them pause in their tracks. Exchanging glances, they made their way up the incline, the trail turning sharply to the right. A small band of hikers were standing in a row overlooking the stream -- Kai and the obnoxious boy from the night before amongst them. They didn't recognise the rest. As Kira and Athrun watched from their relatively concealed spot, the boys took turns to gob into the stream.

"Watch this." The obnoxious boy hawked noisily, and then spat. A gobbet of saliva fell to the stream below.

"Whoo-hoo, that sure was impressive, you malicious little sod."

"Let's see if you can hit the fishies next round," someone suggested.

The boy smiled smugly and fished out a hand-rolled cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up, took a drag and blew smoke rings into the air. The acrid smell of something not entirely kosher permeated the immediate area. "Want some?" He passed the stick to the boy next to him and watched as the boy drag deeply.

"This is some good shit. Here."

Athrun wrinkled his nose; whatever it was, it wasn't a normal stick of cigarette being passed around the group. Deciding that it was none of his or Kira's business to police what the others got up to, Athrun signalled at Kira to continue their hike. They stepped out of their concealed spot onto the trail.

"Well well, look who's here," Kai said as Kira and Athrun came up the trail. He stepped onto the trail, directly blocking their path. "Good to see you awake and about," he said, clapping Athrun on the shoulder.

Athrun kept his face carefully blank. Kira stepped closer to the two, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack tight. His intuition was telling him something was out of place.

Kai cleared his throat and continued, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I was kidding about you two being ... you know. No hard feelings, right?" He grinned at them, not looking at all sorry. Turning around to wink briefly at his cohorts, he carried on in a loud voice: "Anyway, you two sure look peachy this morning. Had a good night sleep on your double bed? Was it fun watching the porno movie again?"

Kira and Athrun stared at first at him and then the others.

"What movie?" Kira asked.

"I was telling the guys that I heard some pretty peculiar noises coming from your room yesterday. Kinda lewd I must say. And again this morning when I walked past." Kai leered at them. "Damn, the movie must be _good_ if you two keep playing it over and over."

The group laughed boisterously.

Kai smiled like a shark. "Unless of course, those weren't the sound effects from a movie ..."

"What the hell are you trying to say, Kai?" Athrun cut in curtly.

"Go figure, Zala. Aren't you the smart one?" Kai's smile widened. "The way you acted like a possessive boyfriend over Yamato ... the two of you all cosy in a double room ... the dodgy noises. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out now, does it?"

Athrun froze, silently cursing him.

"Hit a nerve, didn't I?" Kai laughed. The others joined in.

Kira stepped between Athrun and Kai and drew himself to his full height.

... which stopped short just about the latter's chin.

"Kai," said Kira, his voice low but clear, "how would you like a knuckle sandwich for lunch? Because if you don't shut your mouth and get out of our sight within the next three seconds, I'm going to give you a double serving of my personal knuckle sandwich."

"Make that a quad," Athrun added, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"You two and what army?" the obnoxious boy jeered. He strutted towards Athrun and glared malevolently. "You hit me last night, you jerk. Don't think I'd let you get off that easily, pretty boy."

Without warning, he lunged forwards, grabbed Athrun by the front of his shirt. Caught off balance, Athrun staggered backwards momentarily. Before he could prise the boy's hands off, Kira's right leg came up in a blur, his heavy hiking boot burying itself in the boy's groin.

"Get your bloody hands off!" Kira cried furiously.

The breath whooshed out of the boy's lungs as he grabbed himself. He gasped uncontrollably, eyes watering with pain.

The others stopped laughing, their faces contorted with disbelief.

"You fucking shit-for-brains!" the boy hollered, one hand still clutching his family jewels protectively as he staggered to his feet. His eyes filled with venom as he glowered at Kira. "You gonna pay for this, motherfucker," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't think you'd want to mess with us," Athrun said quietly.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Listen, we're giving you a chance to end it here before someone really gets hurt."

The boy turned towards the others for support. They dithered, not wanting to get involved in the scrap. Even Kai looked white as a sheet. The prospect of a boot in the groin did not bode well in their collective minds.

"Get them!" His voice rose in pitch as the others backed away as one. "Get them, you morons!"

"Sorry. Your fight. I want no piece of the action," someone said.

"Why you lily-livered pansies!" he spat furiously. He turned towards Kira and pointed. "Say your prayers, you little punk. I'm gonna send you and loverboy here to meet your maker."

Kira took two steps forwards, saw the glint of the knifeblade protruding from the boy's fist as he drew it out of the folds of his clothes. A hush descended over the group.

Eyes fixed on the boy Kira pitched his voice low but loud enough to carry clearly, "Amazing isn't it how loudmouths are the same the world over, Athrun? Give one mastery via a weapon and he gets inflated with arrogance."

"Yeah," Athrun agreed, not taking his eyes off the boy, "and verbal diarrhoea as well."

The boy made a high wailing noise and rushed towards Kira. Jumping instinctively in front of Kira, Athrun's arm shot out in the classic _Clothesline from Hell_ move and caught the boy squarely on the throat. He went down as if he had run into a pillar. The knife clattered out of his hands.

"You all right?" Athrun turned towards Kira, his face lined with worry.

"I'm fine, Athrun."

Prising himself from Athrun's grip, he looked at the damage. The boy lay motionless on the ground, the whites of his eyes showing through half-opened lids. Kira retrieved the knife and pocketed it.

"He'll be fine. No permanent damage done," Kira said grimly. He signalled to Athrun, and leaving the others to recover from their shell-shocked state, made himself turn and walk away, Athrun following close on his heels.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Yamato. Have you been keeping well?" 

The sunlight streaming through the casement windows, diffused by the pristine white net curtains bathed the airy kitchen in a warm glow, reflecting off the polished wooden countertop along the wall and the sandstone tiles of the floor.

Across the large kitchen table, Calida Yamato paused in her task of pouring out the tea to smile at the speaker. It had been a while since Cagalli came to visit; after all, her work must have kept her busy. The burden of being a Representative of the Government must have been a heavy one for such a young person to bear. But Cagalli has the determination and courage, and for that Calida respected her greatly.

"Yes, I'm fine. The children are quite a handful especially with the exams coming and the holidays drawing near. And you?"

"I'm good." Cagalli smiled and sipped her tea. "I should have come more often, but my work kept me busy. Sometimes I think I have no life," she added apologetically.

Mrs. Yamato smiled as she settled herself on the chair across the blonde. It never ceased to amaze her how uncanny the blonde resembled her twin brother -- that is until Cagalli opened her mouth and her more tomboyish nature became apparent.

They made small talk over tea and scones.

"Have you heard anything from Kira lately?" Cagalli asked, nibbling on a scone.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Yamato eyes grew soft at the mention of her adopted son. "He writes to me regularly. It seems that he has graduated and now working with some R&D outfit."

"Really? As a programmer?"

A small frown creased Mrs. Yamato's brows. "He didn't give any details. You know how secretive he can be sometimes. I won't be surprised if he's developing some new program. He's good at that, though not as hardworking as Athrun." She laughed quietly, "Kira wrote to complain that Athrun still nags him occasionally as though he is a little kid. Those two can be quite a handful at times."

Cagalli's lips curled up in a knowing smile. "Have they come back to visit?"

"Not for a while now," Mrs. Yamato sounded wistful. "I guess they're busy getting on with their lives and integrating into society after the war. Does Kira keep in touch with you?"

Setting down her cup, Cagalli cleared her throat and said, "I met them a few months back actually."

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Yamato sounded surprised. "You went to PLANT?"

Cagalli nodded, placed her arms on the table and steepled her fingers. Her eyes veiled its thoughts from the older woman.

Curious, Mrs. Yamato asked: "Were they surprised to see you?"

For a moment Cagalli turned away and looked out over the garden beyond the open windows. The animated laughter of the children playing amongst the rows of tomato vines pealed in the air. Cagalli listened awhile, then brought her attention back.

"Very much so." Cagalli leaned back in her seat, avoided the older woman's eyes. "I came unannounced after all. Had some urgent business to settle. I didn't stay long."

"I see,"

Brightening up, Cagalli said: "Why don't you invite them to come over for the holidays? Lacus is planning a trip here soon. They could join her ship."

Mrs. Yamato's eyes lit up, looking hopeful. She missed the boys greatly and the idea of seeing them again made her happy. But to impose on Lacus's goodwill ...

"I'm sure there's a lot of news they want to share with you," Cagalli added before Mrs. Yamato could express her concern. "Why don't you give Kira a call? I'll make the arrangement with Lacus. I'm sure she won't mind."

Eyes brimming with happiness at the chance of seeing her son again, Mrs. Yamato reached across the table and laid her hand on Cagalli's, squeezed it gently.

"Thank you."

**To be continued...**

Zeddy © 2005  
Published: 31 December 2005


	14. Crossroads

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated as always, either here or email me at punkakauntan(at)gmail(dot)com. My sincere Thank You to each and everyone who has taken the time to read and especially to those who has left reviews for the stuff I put up on these archives. Your support are precious to me. Signed, zeddy.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Moving to the Third and Final Arc, at long last. This chapter is pretty lengthy, slightly over 8,000 words. Here, I attempted to examine the issues regarding societal and familial acceptance of same gender couples, as well as to debunk the het fixation regarding same gender roles. Quite a fair bit of research went into this chapter, ranging from mundane household accidents to the Art of Erotic Massage xDD. Deprived of rest for the past couple of months, my mind is a perfect breeding ground for utter weirdness ...

* * *

◊ **Between Friends ◊**  
**Third Arc**  
**Chapter 14: Crossroads**

What Kira remembered most clearly about the day that eventually led him and Athrun to make one of the most important decisions in their adult life was lugging in the weekly load of dirty laundry into the kitchen only to find water all over the floor. Setting the laundry hamper on the kitchen table, he had spent a good ten minutes mopping up the mess, only to find more water pooling near the base of the washing machine.

What had started as a suspected leak in the washing machine had led him to a leaked pipe, but as the plinths had all been sealed in, he couldn't get to any of the pipes behind the kitchen cupboards. As it was a Sunday, the Maintenance Office was closed and he couldn't get the maintenance guy, a dodgy looking chap named Ted, to come and fix the problem. 

He returned to the bedroom, roused Athrun from his customary weekend lie-in-until-noon and dragged him into the kitchen. Somewhat annoyed for being woken up over a minor domestic problem, Athrun figured it couldn't be that hard to fix the leak himself. Engaging more brute force than common sense, he had yanked the plinth away, and to his horror, water started to pour onto the floor. Fortunately, he knew there should be a stop-cock along the wall. Unfortunately, turning off the stop-cock just cut off the water to their unit, but not stopping the leak.

Further action by Athrun to play handyman only resulted in a mild rebuke from Kira and to add insult to injury, he was ordered to clean the mess up while Kira drove to the nearby Laundromat to get their laundry done. 

Admitting defeat, they reported the problem to the Maintenance Office first thing Monday morning. Shortly before lunch, Ted the handyman finally came up to their apartment to investigate. Athrun's immediate reaction upon opening the door was to cover this nose. Ted reeked of cheap booze and looked like he hadn't washed for days. Athrun made a mental note to complain to the supervisor. A human stink-bomb should not be allowed to wander freely and offend the public, he thought grimly.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Athrun asked.

They watched sceptically as Ted cut away part of the kitchen cupboards to get at the leaking pipe with the finesse of a bull in a china shop.

Ted grunted and pointed a grubby finger at the gaping hole he had created. "See this pipe? It supplies water to the unit upstairs. Some idiot must have plastered it in when they refurbished the kitchen. All I need to do now is to dig it out and fix it." He began attacking the plaster with gusto.

Utterly unconvinced, Kira had pulled Athrun aside.

"I think we should call in a professional plumber. I don't trust this guy," Kira muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Athrun nodded.

"I heard that." Ted grunted, without losing his tempo. "You boys just leave this to the experts." He prodded a filthy thumb into his chest and grinned toothily.

"Yeah, right." 

A moment later, Ted swore loudly as the pipe snapped and water shot out everywhere.

What happened next was something that Kira wished he need never experience again. Appalled by the mess he had accidentally created, Ted had skedaddled without even bothering to retrieve his toolkit, leaving a totally drenched Kira and Athrun yelling frantically for him to come back.

The ruckus attracted the attention of their immediate neighbour, and elderly woman with a fondness of small noisy dogs. Kitted out in a pair of lurid yellow rubber boots and with her trio of yapping doggies in trail, she clumped into their kitchen and helped them bound the pipe up. Afterwards, she had invited them to her apartment for a light brunch and entertained them with tales of horrific domestic mishaps.

One week later, with water seeping into the kitchen, the apartment was in an appalling mess. Complaints to the landlord produced nothing. The niggardly old coot refused to fix the pipes, and instead forfeited their security deposit in order to repair the kitchen which by now resembled a mini swamp. Temper flaring at seeing six months worth of rent money going down the drain, Athrun offered to rearrange the landlord's face for free. A heated argument followed, and the landlord threatened to sue their 'scrawny arses' off.

Pissed off, Athrun broached the subject of finding new accommodation, which Kira wholeheartedly agreed to.

* * *

.

Athrun sank into the overstuffed orange sofa, stretched his aching arms above his head and cracked his knuckles loudly. After three weeks of back breaking work, the apartment finally looked homely. He beamed, put his feet up on the coffee table and wriggled his toes happily.

Muted sound of distant traffic floated through the open windows.

"Feet off the table," Lacus reproached as she handed him a glass of ice-cold frappe. Athrun ignored her. Lacus frowned and slapped his feet smartly. She settled in the seat beside him and studied the freshly painted walls.

"Lavender looks nice, though I personally prefer pink," Lacus commented as she watched him down half his frappe in one go. "Pink's more soothing, no?" 

Athrun cringed. While he was glad of Lacus' help in choosing and decorating the apartment, he wasn't sure he was ready to live in an all-pink abode. Kira had expressed a similar reservation, citing too much pink would probably drive them bonkers within a day, but thankfully had kept his opinion to himself for fear of annoying the Pink One, as he was wont to call Athrun's ex-fiancée. 

Plumping up a cushion, Lacus looked sideways at the dark-haired boy and couldn't help but notice the contented smile on his face. It had been a long while since she last saw him, and she was certain that there was something different about the way Athrun carried himself. Despite being dressed in a painter's overalls he still managed to look adorably cute -- if one was into slightly femme males. And Athrun seemed ... sexier somehow, from the way he dressed to the way he moved. For a heartbeat she felt a pang of regret that they weren't still engaged. Athrun would certainly make a trophy husband, someone she could flaunt in public and gloat as the rest of the world watched with envy. Taken aback by such impure thoughts, she quickly berated herself quietly.

Admittedly, she was surprised when he had called out of the blue, asking if she could spare some time to help him with house hunting. Her surprise had turned into one of sheer amazement when he admitted that he was not thinking of renting or leasing, but to purchase a property as joint-owners with Kira.

After a whirlwind trip to inspect various properties on the market, the three of them had settled for an airy 1+1 bedroom walk up apartment with a lovely city view in a quiet neighbourhood. With Lacus' wide network of contacts, they managed to secure a mortgage and completed the Sale & Purchase Agreement in record time. Knowing that both Kira and Athrun were hopeless at home decorating, Lacus had offered to help them out, citing she had a few contacts in the industry who would be more than happy to furnish their home for a nominal fee. Athrun was initially sceptical for he had long harboured suspicions that these 'contacts' were merely fronts for her underground organisation, and he didn't hesitate to tell her so, but after a quick check of his and Kira's pathetically depleted savings, common sense prevailed and he agreed, provided she didn't turn the place into a Pink House of Horror.

On the other hand, Lacus motives contained a hidden agenda. She was curious to find out if there was any truth to Cagalli's semi-hysterical claim that the boys were a couple. While she had somewhat suspected -- as the boys had never bothered to make their closeness a secret, she still found the idea of them being a same-sex couple a tad hard to believe.

"So, you guys actually decide to buy this place together, huh?"

"Yeah." 

"That's a big decision."

Athrun settled himself against the cushions and nodded. "Well, why not? We figure it makes sense. It sure beats paying rent and ends up owning nothing. The monthly mortgage is roughly the same anyway, and the place will be ours in the end."

"Smart thinking." Lacus probed at her frappe earnestly.

"Uh huh."

Lacus poked at the bottom of her glass with a straw and made a hoovering sound as she sipped the last of her frappe. Kira was out somewhere, probably tracking the furniture delivery lorry which was running late. Lacus was glad of the privacy as she was bursting with curiosity to get some answers to her unspoken questions.

Tilting her head slightly, she asked curiously, "What if one of you decides to settle down ... you know, get married and stuff? How will you split the property? Have you two talked about that?"

Athrun's face flushed and he became suddenly interested in the stack of unpacked boxes at the centre of the room. He stared at the boxes, which contained Kira and his worldly possessions, not answering her for a while. Lacus continued to smile at him innocently.

"I guess whoever bails out first sells his share to the other," he said finally.

"I see." Lacus got up and went to the kitchen. She returned shortly with a plate of sandwiches which she had picked up earlier from the local deli and started to chomp on one.

"So," she said between bites, "how have you two been keeping? I was starting to think both of you are purposely avoiding me. No words, no calls and yet we are practically neighbours."

Athrun had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry. Terrible isn't it?"

"You two wanted nothing to do with the old gang, hm?"

"It's not that," Athrun replied, avoiding her faux innocent gaze. "I guess we're busy with work."

Lacus tucked her legs primly underneath her skirt and settled herself comfortably on the sofa, her face a study of innocence. "What exactly do you do?" 

When Athrun dithered, undecided, she graced him with one of her charming smiles.

Athrun gave in.

She clung onto his every word as he told her briefly of his job, and when he finished, Lacus added wistfully, "Such a waste of talent. You're a genius at micro-electronics and Kira's such a brilliant programmer. We could use both your talents in the R&D arm of our organisation."

There was a moment of silence, and then he reached across and grasped her hand lightly.

"We've been through this many times," he said in soft, measured tones. "Both Kira and I, we want a normal life. We've seen enough action to last us a lifetime, and we just want to live in peace. Right now, we're happy with what we have. It may not be perfect, but it's perfect for us."

Lacus was rendered speechless for a while. Dealing with an emotionally honest Athrun was something new. Then her lips curled up slightly. "'We'? You sure make it sound like you two are a couple."

"Wh...what?" Athrun gaped. Surely he must have misheard.

Lacus continued, straight-faced: "A couple of best friends, I mean." 

Recovering quickly, Athrun agreed: "Oh yeah, that's right. We are. Best friends. Right."

Lacus patted his hand in a matronly manner. "Of course, everyone knew that you two are inseparable. It's amazing, actually."

Without another word, she got up and began to unpack the boxes, taking out the photograph collection and arranged them on top of a low bookcase set flush against the wall. Someone had gotten snap happy with the digital camera; there were pictures of Athrun in an apron, looking narked, another of him with his fringe peeking from under the blankets, and one of Kira, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent protest, dripping wet as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Lacus stifled her laughter that threatened to bubble forth. 

Glancing at the dark-haired boy sideways with devilish gleam in her eyes, Lacus said: "Don't you find it amazing that you two have been together longer than many married couples that we know?"

Caught unawares, Athrun froze in the middle of unpacking his collection of Mechatronics Today magazine. He stared slacked jawed at Lacus who pretended not to notice his droll expression. Lacus cocked her head in a fetching manner and smiled. 

"Uhhhh ..." Athrun didn't know what to say. He was saved by the bell -- literally. The front door opened and Kira strode in with two burly men wrestling a large package between them in tag.

Under Kira's curtly barked orders the men manhandled the package into the master bedroom, nipped out and came back with more. Fifteen minutes later the men left, grunting under their breath about bossy little jerks.

"I heard that!" Kira said loudly after their departing backs. He slammed the door shut and cursed softly.

Lacus and Athrun looked at each other and wondered what had triggered the outburst.

"I can't believe those idiots gave me a total run-around." Kira threw his jacket onto the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"What happened?" Athrun asked as Kira reappeared with a half-litre carton of milk in his hand.

Cooling himself under the ceiling fan, Kira guzzled the milk down, wiped the milk moustache off with the back of one hand and crumpled the now empty carton with the other. He made a face and muttered something rude under his breath. Lacus stared at him, aghast. For a split second he looked eerily like Cagalli during one of her temper tantrums.

"Kira?"

"First they said the set we ordered was out of stock. Then they claimed that the delivery was not included in the price. And then, after I gave the supervisor a piece of my mind, she said there was one in stock in their other branch but they could only deliver it tomorrow at the earliest." Kira chucked the mangled milk carton into the rubbish bin and marched into the master bedroom.

Exchanging perplexed glances, Athrun and Lacus followed him into the bedroom. They found him squatting on his heels, cutting off the security binders around the packages with a box-cutter.

Without turning his head, Kira continued angrily, "Can you believe I had to wait for two hours before those jerks called to say they couldn't find this place? I had to practically guide them over the phone. And guess what? They turned up stinking of beer. Assholes." He turned to look at Athrun. "Give me a hand with this. I'm sick and tired of sleeping on the floor."

Lacus retreated and leaned against the doorframe as she watched the boys assembled the furniture and arranged them into place. After a bit, Kira straightened and dusted his hands on his trousers. He rummaged into a bag and threw a couple of packages to Athrun, who caught them deftly. 

"Got us some new sheets to go with it. Like it?" 

"Nice." Athrun sounded pleased. At least it wasn't pink.

"Do the bed while I go fix us something to eat," Kira said. He turned and walked away.

"Okay." Athrun tore the package open and set about his task diligently. 

Lacus realised then, with a bit of amazement, that Athrun was accepting Kira's orders without question, and doing so completely naturally. It seemed he had no problem with doing whatever Kira asked of him. She decided to make herself useful by helping him. Athrun accepted without comment.

Her curiosity, which had been nagging her for a while couldn't be restrained anymore. "Athrun," She avoided his face as she plumped up the pillows and set them at the head of the bed. "Is there something I ought to know?" 

"What?"

Lacus fiddled distractedly with the edge of the waffle-weave throw. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Kira?"

Athrun turned his head slightly and looked at her, his eyes veiled. "Told you. We are best friends."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"And your point is?"

She smoothed the throw, her back towards him. "Cagalli told me some pretty strange stuff. And from what I observed these past few weeks she may be right." Athrun made a rude noise, something that sounded like 'screw her'. Lacus sat at the foot of the bed and patted the space next to her. "Sit down."

Athrun hesitated momentarily then did as he was told.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What?" 

"You and Kira."

"Knew him since I was four or five."

"I know that, you silly. I mean, since when ... you know?"

Athrun sniffed. "What's this? Twenty questions?"

Lacus restrained herself from the acute need to roll her eyes. "Obviously both of you have gotten to a stage where you're sleeping together." She patted the double bed to emphasise her point. "Or are planning to."

"We've been roommates since we were kids. What's the big deal?" Athrun countered, ears reddening. "And it's with each other, not together. There's a difference."

"Semantics." Lacus waggled a finger. "You know your ears turn red when you lie?" 

Athrun shifted uncomfortably and his silence answered for him.

She peered at him, suddenly serious. "Does anyone else know?"

Athrun sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, his elbows on his knees and kept his eyes firmly on the floor. "I don't think so. We've been discreet." 

_Discreet?_ Lacus frowned. From what she had observed in the last three weeks whilst in their company, discretion wasn't something they exhibited even in public. Although the reaction had been muted, she had noticed the strange expression that flitted across complete strangers' faces. Lacus realised that even if they weren't 'that' way, it seemed to others that they were, and that was the bigger problem.

Lacus sighed. "Athrun, surely you knew of the gossip that's been circulating amongst the military personnel about the two of you?"

Athrun's head snapped up. That was news. "What gossip?"

Lacus felt a pang of apprehension coursing through her. The idea that Athrun could be blissfully ignorant of the gossip that went behind their backs was utterly ludicrous. Three years on, the rumour mill was still rife with speculation that there was something more than friendship that bonded the boys, for no normal human being -- even the best of friends -- could have easily forgiven someone who had tried to kill them with extreme prejudice, and quickly resumed their relationship as if nothing happened.

And the fact that they had been inseparable since their reunion, often seen together with an arm around the other's shoulder or waist had fuelled the rumour further. Lacus believed that one of the reasons nothing ugly happened was due to her cunning intervention. Pretending to be Kira's love interest had kept the rumours at bay for a while. Even then, the more astute observers had noticed that the 'relationship' was one sided, and Kira's 'interest' in her had immediately vanished the moment Athrun came back into the picture.

Now that she was no longer around, she wondered how long they could keep up the 'Just Best Friends' charade.

"What gossip?" Athrun repeated, a hint of impatience making his tone sharp.

"That you two share a special bond beyond friendship," Lacus replied. _And that you once defied your father and had defected repeatedly just to be with him,_ she added mentally. Their eyes met, and she could see the turmoil beneath the vivid green of his irises. "How do you plan to keep this whole thing under wraps?" she asked quietly.

Perturbed, Athrun got up and strode to the window. For long moments he stood staring at the network of city streets.

"What Kira and I do is nobody's business but ours," he said flatly.

Lacus wandered up to him. "Have you ever considered the repercussion if word gets out?" She leaned her back against the windowframe, folded her arms and studied him. "Truth is, our society still cannot accept same-gender couples. Can you handle a life of discrimination, having to watch your every move? Even now, bigots are everywhere. Assuming your colleagues are willing to accept your relationship, what about your employers? Would they be as accommodating? You might find yourselves blocked from many opportunities, and both of you passed over for career promotions."

Athrun kept his face carefully blank. "I have no lofty ambitions, and neither does Kira."

"You say that now. But what of the future? Will either of you be content to be remain as you are now?" 

A flicker of anger crossed Athrun's face. He turned those green eyes on her and stared at her for a moment. "You have a better idea then?" he challenged sharply.

Lacus contemplated her answer for a while. She knew without a doubt that she was treading on very thin ice.

"I'm more than happy to welcome you back into our organisation," she replied, her blue eyes calm. "Anytime you are ready."

Eyes narrowed, Athrun turned his head away, but not before she saw the chilling expression on his face. It was the face of the cold-blooded soldier who had raised his gun against her in the empty auditorium a long time ago.

"I'm not going to let you use him ever again," he said tersely. "I'm not letting it happen, not in my lifetime. Kira's gone through enough as is."

"Is that his view as well? Or are you calling the shots for him?" Lacus asked, not backing down.

Athrun made a sudden movement, his hands balled into fists, his green eyes cold. He hissed something unintelligible; the sound chilled Lacus but she didn't let it show.

Tension swirled thick between them.

"I call my own shots," Kira interrupted calmly from the open doorway.

Silence filled the air but for the soft, measured steps as Kira crossed the room to stand beside Athrun. He placed his hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. The air seemed to vibrate with energy as their eyes locked on each other in silent communication. Lacus felt disconcerted, as if she was intruding on something intimate between the two of them, and saw Athrun visibly relax. In the blink of an eye, his tight expression vanished, to be replaced by unadulterated serenity.

Kira turned and studied her steadily, then broke into one of his gentle smiles. 

"I'm sure you meant well, and have our interest at heart," he started quietly, "but we have made our choice to be together. I'm sure we will make mistakes along the way, have our disagreements. Hopefully we'll learn from them. A relationship can't grow without a struggle, don't you agree?"

Taken aback, Lacus could only gaze at him speechlessly. She had somewhat suspected that despite his more gentle nature, Kira was the one Athrun relied on in the sense of anticipating and fulfilling his various needs, be it psychological, social or physical. To hear Kira speak with such conviction banished any lingering doubt she had over the nature of their relationship. She could feel the depth of their commitment towards each other, and the realisation staggered her. 

Kira must have sensed her surprise for he smiled at her benignly. "It will not be easy, but we'll make it somehow." Turning to look at a rather flustered Athrun, he continued, "I know we can do this if we're together. Right, Athrun?" 

"Kira," Athrun breathed, almost coyly. They shared a smile, one that excluded her from the equation.

Not for the first time in her life Lacus wondered what magic Kira had weaved upon Athrun. She found it amazing how Kira managed to calm Athrun down with his very presence. In the years that she had known him, he had never smiled at her that way, nor had touched her except during moments of danger or stress. Looking at them touching and smiling at each other like that almost gave her a toothache. 

Loosening his hold on Athrun, Kira rubbed his hands and asked brightly, "Alright then. Anyone care for some lunch?" 

* * *

.

Lunch was a simple but satisfying affair, accompanied with icy-cold sweet pineapple juice. Afterwards, Lacus hung back in the kitchen to help Kira clear the dishes while Athrun disappeared into the bedroom to catch some forty winks. 

"You have to excuse Athrun. He's been a bit tetchy lately," Kira said as he rinsed the dishes. "These past few weeks had been quite stressful. I know he worries constantly about how we are ever going to come up with enough money for the down payment and stuff. Honestly, I don't think we can set this place up this good if it wasn't for your help."

Lacus waved her hand dismissively. "Small matter. What are friends for, anyway?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you any good at breaking codes?"

"Breaking codes?" 

"There's something here I need your help with." She held out a slip of paper towards him. Wiping his hands on his apron, he took the paper and studied it quietly. "Will you do it?"

Kira pondered on his answer for a while, then nodded and pocketed the paper. Without another word, he resumed his chore. The water droplets sparkled in the late afternoon reflected light, but his mind kept going back to the piece of info Lacus just passed to him.

In the background, Lacus moved about restlessly, and he knew that she had something far more serious in her mind.

"Hey, Kira. Have you spoken to your mother lately?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Don't you miss her?"

Kira kept his eyes down. "Yeah." 

"I'm going to Orb in the next couple of weeks. Why don't the two of you come along? I'm sure your parents will be pleased to see you both."

Kira went quiet as he gazed out of the kitchen window. Although he wanted to see his parents, he wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready to face them in the light of the current situation. His mother had more than once casually remarked how close he and Athrun had been despite the two years of separation. He remembered giving her some lame excuse about them being close like brothers, having practically grown up together. If his parents ever got wind of his true involvement with Athrun ... Kira closed his eyes and shuddered.

Sometimes, when sleep eluded him, his fertile imagination would come up with different scenarios from the mundane to the bizarre in the unlikely event he plucked enough courage to come clean with his parents and tell them outright that he and Athrun were a couple. Alas, none of the options seemed palatable. One thing for sure, he knew he would be emotionally shattered if his parents objected to them being together in that manner.

"I'll have to ask Athrun. See what he says," he said quietly.

"Why don't you do that? Let me know soon, promise?" Lacus glanced at her watch. "I've got some time before I need to make a move. I'll help you unpack the boxes." 

They spent the rest of the afternoon putting the place in order while Athrun continued to sleep like a log.

The sun was low in the horizon when they finally called it quits. They retreated to the balcony to watch the first stars appear in the artificial sky. Kira was glad for Lacus' company. The bond they shared had never diminished even after the war although they saw much less of each other with each passing year. Their relationship was one born out of circumstances, and although he cared about her, he doubted he could be happy with her. There was something about her that he found unnerving, and tried as he might he couldn't put his finger to it.

"So Kira," Lacus smiled liltingly at him, her eyes bright with barely veiled curiosity, "have you and Athrun actually done it?"

Completely thrown off by the question, Kira's mouth went slack. He looked sideways at Lacus who was studying him evenly. His words caught in his throat and all he could manage was a half-strangled gurgle. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"Is that a yes?" Lacus tittered. 

"Lacus!" Kira cringed as she burst into peals of silvery laughter. He gave her a stern look which came across somewhat constipated, and it made her laugh even harder.

"Oh dear," Lacus rubbed tears from her eyes. "Lighten up, will you? I'm just curious ... um, how do you guys decide who's the girl? You draw straws or something?"

Groaning inwardly, Kira took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "We haven't got to that stage yet," he lied. "and what's this rubbish about being the girl? That's disgusting. Our relationship's on a fair footing, if you must know."

"Hmm, I was made to believe it's otherwise by a certain angry blonde."

Kira narrowed his eyes and shot her a withering look. "Have you been talking to Cagalli? Well, she's wrong."

Lacus smiled mischievously. "She insisted she heard the two of you make out in the shower."

"Arrrrgh." Kira kicked the balustrade angrily. For a split second, he entertained nasty thoughts of strapping his twin into a chair and gagging her with extra-strength duct tape.

Then to his surprise Lacus leaned forwards and patted his arm gently. "You know something? If you two ever decide to ... get physical, just remember that it takes a real man to allow another to do him."

Intrigued, Kira stared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"It takes guts to be the bottom. I don't believe in the rubbish about a man being stripped of his masculinity by being the bottom. In fact, I think it's the ultimate expression of love." Lacus' voice took on a dreamy quality as she gaze at the city lights.

Kira was rendered speechless. _Is she aware of my control issues?_ He wondered. _What has Athrun been telling her, anyway?_ A warm flush suffused his cheeks and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, if we ever get to that stage, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he muttered, and felt his nose growing longer by the second. "Right now it's strictly platonic."

"Define platonic." Lacus peered over the balustrade and watched the people strolling on the sidewalk below.

Caught, Kira shuffled his feet. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the constellations. For long moments neither spoke.

Presently, Lacus straightened and smooth down her clothes. "I've got to go," she said simply. "Call me once you two decide if you want to come along to Orb. Your parents miss you. You should see them at least." 

"I'm not ready to tell them about us," Kira said as he walked her to her car.

"No one forcing you to." Lacus studied his face carefully. "It's not going to be easy, but it's something the two of you will have to do sooner or later. I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you than from someone else."

"You mean Cagalli?"

"That's possible. She was very livid when she came to see me." Lacus brushed a strand of flyaway hair off her face. "She acted as if she was angry Athrun spurned her for you. But you know what?" 

"What?" Kira croaked, not sure he wanted to hear it.

"I think she's more concerned about you. She loves you very much and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Then why would she tattle on us?" 

"To protect you. I couldn't understand her reasoning, but she felt strongly that as your only living relative she has a duty to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I swear I will never understand how the female mind works." Kira breathed deeply, and exhaled noisily through his mouth. He felt confused.

"Cagalli's mind doesn't operate rationally when it comes to you. Even I fail to understand her."

Kira shuffled his feet. "I'm scared," he admitted in a low voice. "What if my parents force us to separate? What should I do?"

"Only you and Athrun have the right to decide if you should split up. No one else has a right to." 

"You think so?" Kira looked at her. His need for her affirmation was apparent in his eyes.

"I know so," Lacus replied gently. "You have decided to be together, and I know you'll see it to the end."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Kira."

Hands in his pockets, Kira stood on the sidewalk for many minutes, his eyes fixed on the distant city lights, but seeing nothing. The night breeze which carried with it a taste of tin, hinting of the impending rain ruffled his hair lightly. He then turned and walked away, back into the comforting warmth of his home.

* * *

.

"What time is it?" Athrun's slurry voice interrupted Kira from his task. Kira glanced at his wrist watch.

"Just after ten."

"God, I must be zonked," Athrun yawned widely as he sank bonelessly into the sofa and closed his eyes. Kira wondered if he had fallen asleep again. After a minute Athrun sat up and looked around, perplexed. "Where's Lacus? Is she gone? I'm hungry, anything to eat?"

Without waiting for an answer, Athrun got up and auto-piloted into the kitchen. A few minutes later the microwave oven went 'ping' and he reappeared with a plate of superheated lasagne in hand. Kira bet his bottom dollar that the dish, similar to all the dishes that Athrun attempted to cook, was nuked to a crisp on the outside and cold on the inside. His prediction came true as a moment later Athrun made a face and set the plate down.

"You are totally hopeless." Kira got up, picked the plate up and made his way to the kitchen. Athrun mooched after him. "What would you do without me?" He stuck the plate into the microwave and pressed the correct setting.

"Starve to death, for starters." Athrun hugged him from the back and nuzzled his neck lightly.

"Spoilt brat." Kira pulled away, got himself a carton of milk from the fridge and guzzled it neat. Chucking the empty carton into the pedal bin, he gazed into the middle distance, seemingly lost in thought. Athrun puzzled at him. 

The sound of the microwave pinging drew Kira out of his contemplation. Skirting his way around Athrun, he took the dish out and set it on the dining table.

"Want some?" Athrun asked, as Kira took a seat across from him.

Declining Athrun's offer to share the meal, he remained quiet as he watched Athrun dug in ravenously.

"Sure you don't want any of this?" Athrun asked around a mouthful of lasagne. Kira shook his head. Athrun set his fork down. "What's wrong? You look pensive."

"It's nothing. Finish your food." Kira replied. He traced random patterns on the tabletop with his finger, as he replayed his conversation earlier that evening with Lacus. He debated how to broach the subject to Athrun.

"Did she say something to upset you?"

"What makes you think that? I'm not upset." Kira dismissed his concern hurriedly.

Athrun snorted. "Right." He quickly finished his meal and put the plate in the sink.

A soft skittering sound came from the doorway, and the robotic cat made its way, stiff-legged towards the dining table. Kira picked it up and set it on the table, glad of its interruption.

"Hey, you found it," Athrun remarked as Kira played with the robot idly. "I've often wondered what happened to it."

Glancing sideways at Athrun, Kira gave him a small smile. While unpacking, he had found the robot bundled in a plastic bag, stripped to little pieces. He had no doubt it was Athrun's doing, for he had not seen the cat since his accident in the kitchen. The robotic cat swivelled its head towards the dark-haired boy and gave a tinny mew.

"Its joints need oiling." Athrun observed, straight faced.

"What do you expect? You took him apart, didn't you?"

"Did I?"

"Unless Torii did it, because it wasn't me for sure." Kira replied tartly. He set the robotic cat facing Athrun. "Bite him." He got up and exited the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Athrun called after him. 

"Got something to finish. Make some coffee, will you?"

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked a while later as he set a steaming mug of coffee on the table. He peered over Kira's shoulder and pointed at the string of codes scrolling up the computer screen. "Coding a new program?" 

"Something like that," Kira answered shortly without looking up. His fingers flew across the keyboard at a speed Athrun found dizzying. Torii and the newly reassembled mechanical cat watched them from their perch on the windowsill.

Knowing instinctively when to give the other some space was an ability born out of their long and close friendship. Athrun scuttled away and busied himself cleaning up the room, making as little noise as possible. When he finished, he showered, and then settled on the sofa with a copy of the monthly editorial 'Easy Dishes for the Inexperienced Cook'. He had subscribed it with the hope of improving his dismal culinary skills.

Meanwhile, Kira concentrated on his task, and his coffee cooled, untouched. Finally, he pushed his chair back and reached out for his coffee. It was stone cold; he made a face but drank it up nonetheless. Then he rolled his head side to side, trying to unknot the tension on his upper shoulders.

Athrun got up and moved behind him, and began kneading his shoulders with steady, firm pressure. "What's that you working on? Or is it something classified?"

"Not really," Kira murmured. "Hey, Athrun ... have you ever wondered what happened to your parents' assets after they died?"

"Why do you ask?" Athrun said, and dug his thumbs a little harder into Kira's shoulders.

"Remember you once told me you couldn't even access your bank account that you had since you were a child?" Athrun nodded. Kira continued, "Do you know that your father also set up a Trust Fund for you?"

Athrun shook his head, but not entirely surprised if his old man had done so. The late Patrick Zala was a man of means, but after his death, all his assets had been frozen under the Supreme Council's orders. 

Grasping Athrun's wrists in his hands, Kira turned his head slightly to study his friend. He bit his lower lip, and regarded Athrun with a serious expression. Athrun puzzled at him.

"I've broken the code to access your account and the Trust Fund. I've programmed it in a way that it will be totally untraceable to you," Kira said slowly. "But I'll leave it to you whether to use it or not."

For long moments neither spoke.

"Why are you doing this? It's not like we're strapped for cash," Athrun said, but he knew the answer without having it spelled out for him. He had once let it slip to Lacus that he was utterly fed up of being unable to access what was rightfully his. "Kira, did Lacus ask you to do it?"

Letting go of Athrun's hands, Kira stood up, and said quietly, "If you decide to use it, all you need to do is hit the 'enter' key. If not, just press the 'escape' key and let's forget this conversation ever happened." He started to walk away.

Athrun grabbed his arm, halting him in mid-step.

"Kira, wait." Athrun seemed incapable of stringing two words together. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and exclaimed, "You're not giving me much time to decide, do you?"

Kira looked at the hand gripping his arm and then up at Athrun's face, and kept his face carefully blank. "I've done my part. What happens next is entirely up to you," he said levelly. He shook his arm free. "I'm going to shower and then to bed. Make sure you shut down the computer before you come to bed."

"Is that an order?" Athrun asked, sounding miffed.

"Come to bed? Yeah." Kira deadpanned. He disappeared into the bedroom.

Cheesed off, Athrun lashed out with his foot wildly and caught his shin smartly on the table leg. Hopping on one foot, he stumbled over the mechanical cat and landed on his butt. He grimaced in pain.

The commotion brought Kira back into the living room. Surveying the scene, his mouth curled up in mirth. Athrun glared at him.

"Oh, Athrun?" Kira said levelly, "don't do anything stupid to the cat again, okay?"

* * *

.

Wrestling with mixed emotions, Athrun tightened his grip on a motorised screwdriver in one hand and held fast to the mechanical cat in his other.

From its perch on the windowsill, Torii gave a high pitched chirp and beat a hasty retreat into the safety of the bedroom. Athrun turned his head to watch his greatest ever creation disappear through the doorway.

He turned his attention back on the cat. The screwdriver whirled to life.

Damn it, after all these years Kira still sucked miserably at re-assembling the most rudimentary robotics.

* * *

.

Warm and drowsy after his shower, Kira muttered his nightly prayers as snuggled under the duvet and willed his mind to relax. However, his thoughts strayed to his conversation with Lacus, and the sense of unease reared its head once again deep in his stomach. If Cagalli had spilled the beans, he was sure he would have heard from his parents by now. Unbidden, his mind wondered what the worst thing that could happen to them. His parents would probably disown him and let him stew in his own guilt. But that paled in comparison to what Athrun's parents' reaction would have been, had they been alive.

Suddenly, Kira was glad that Athrun's father was dead. The senior Zala had terrified him as a kid with his stern and aloof demeanour, and the prospect of Athrun having to face the old man's wrath -- had he been alive -- was something he didn't dare imagine. Although Athrun claimed that his father was a loving parent, Kira knew that the late Patrick Zala wasn't someone to cross; his mercurial temper and trigger happy manner tend to spell certain doom to anyone who dared cross him. How Athrun's mother ended up with the genocidal maniac baffled him, but if she hadn't, then there would be no Athrun, and life without Athrun would be very bleak indeed. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged the bolster tightly to his chest. He wondered what Athrun choice would be: would he or wouldn't he use the code to access his account and Trust Fund? Sighing, he rolled onto his back, concluded that he had done his part, and the rest was entirely up to Athrun.

Torii hopped along the headboard and chirped softly. Torii has the unique ability to tune into his moods and Kira was glad for its company. 

Sometime later, he heard the toilet flush, and then halting footsteps as Athrun groped his way towards the bed in the dark. There was a rustle as Athrun peeled off his clothes, followed by a pressure on the bed. Athrun slipped under the duvet and snuggled up to him. As their intimacy deepened, it became a habit for them to sleep continental. Tonight was no exception. Cocooned beneath the duvet, they quickly got warm and comfortable.

"Shoulders still hurt?"

"Umm, a bit." Kira muttered. "My neck and back hurts too."

Without a word, Athrun lifted the duvet, got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a bottle of oil in his hands. 

"Roll over." Athrun said, touching him on the shoulder.

Rolling onto his stomach, Kira settled himself comfortably and closed his eyes.

"That was one impressive piece of hacking you did back there," Athrun said, as he pressed his thumbs firmly in an upward motion along Kira's spine. "How did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy ... had to resort to every trick I knew." He turned his head a little to gaze at Athrun. "You decided?"

"Yeah." After a short pause, Athrun added, "Thanks." Kira settled for the non-answer. Athrun drew back, and said, "You're all tensed up. C'mon, stretch out, I've got to do this properly." 

"Okay." Kira sank his face into his pillow, and focused on his breathing.

Breathing in tandem, Athrun took his time, keeping his hands in constant contact, alternating between long gliding strokes to deeper ones as he traced the contours of Kira's body from head to foot, easing the tension in his shoulders, then sliding his hands lower to gently release the knots in his thighs and calves.

"Athrun, do you miss Orb?" Kira asked suddenly, after a long silence.

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Lacus said she's going there soon ... and she offered to take us aboard her shuttle. If we want to, that is."

Athrun didn't reply. He signalled to Kira to turn over and kept his eyes down as he concentrated on massaging Kira's chest with steady, firm strokes.

Kira continued in a low voice, "I'd like so see my parents and Cagalli ... if that's okay with you."

Although Athrun didn't show it, Kira could immediately sense his hesitancy. When Athrun finally spoke, his voice was tinged with unease.

"I ... I'm not sure how to face Aunty Calida or Cagalli after what happened ..." Athrun trailed off.

"We don't have to tell mom anything," Kira reminded him quietly. "No unless we have to."

"But Kira, what about Cagalli? She might have snitched on us for all we know ..." 

"Athrun," Kira said in a strange, strained voice. "That's precisely why I need to talk to Cagalli. I need to ..." _shut her up_ "... make her understand. She's my only blood relative, and I don't want the relationship between us to sour just because of a small misunderstanding."

"You think she'll listen to you?" Athrun asked doubtfully.

Kira looked at Athrun's troubled face and could see that Athrun's eyes were focused on nothing. "I have to try," he said softly. "She's my sister."

Athrun took a deep breath, and said: "Alright, I understand." He paused, as if to marshal his thoughts. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you." Kira reached up and brushed his cheek lightly. Athrun turned his head slightly and kissed his palm in response.

Closing his eyes, Kira sighed contentedly as Athrun slowly ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing away the tension on his scalp. For the first time in weeks, he relaxed and gave himself over completely to the gentle strength of Athrun's hands. He felt himself drifting off into a half-doze, and didn't even try to stop Athrun when the dark-haired boy placed a hand between his thighs and began to stroke him gently. He opened his eyes. Athrun appeared very calm and seemed to know what he was doing. Nonetheless Kira detected a change in his breathing pattern and he knew without a doubt that Athrun had something else on his mind. He allowed Athrun to carry on, and focused on his breathing and relished in the sensations.

Each time when he felt the pressure for release build up, Athrun would alter his pace and cool him down, then resumed the cycle over. After ten minutes of skating close to the edge, only to have relief denied of him repeatedly, Kira decided enough was enough.

"Please ... enough." Kira pleaded through gritted teeth.

Athrun withdrew his hands, and moved away slightly. Breathing deeply, Kira studied him out of the corner of his eyes as Athrun dabbed the excess oil off his skin. He raised his hands, caught Athrun's wrists and looked back up into his eyes, quickly. Whatever he read there made his heart thrum intensely.

"Athrun ..." Kira tugged at Athrun's hands insistently. Then once more. "Come on ... come on ..."

Athrun resisted for a fraction of a second, then submitted, like an obedient child.

Perched on the headboard, Torii extended its neck and eyeballed them curiously.

**To be continued...**

Zeddy © 2006  
Published: 5th June 2006


	15. An Inconvenient Truth

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala (switchable)  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html , punkakauntanlivejournal  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated as always, either here or email me at punkakauntan(at)gmail(dot)com. My sincere Thank You to each and everyone who has taken the time to read and especially to those who has left reviews for the stuff I put up on these archives. Your support are precious to me. Signed, zeddy.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter alludes to events in the side story 'Lilies' which is archived in Boysdorm. It's finally done, and I'll be posting all the remaining chapters within the next couple of days.

* * *

◊ **Between Friends ◊**  
**Chapter 15: An Inconvenient Truth**

She got to the park earlier than the appointed time. The humid March afternoon engulfed her as she meandered along the promenade. Adjusting her sunglasses, Cagalli looked around. A long dry spell had made the blooms that bordered the promenade wilt. Where there should be lush green grass, patches of brown showed through. Mixed with the faint fragrance of the flowers, she could smell the exhaust fumes from the nearby highway and the salty tang of the sea. She wished the rain would come.

"Cagalli." She turned around, startled into the present. Less than fifteen feet away Kira stood looking at her with an unreadable expression. When she remained rooted to the spot he came forwards; his steps brisk and businesslike. "It's been a while," he said, and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. Her skin tingled.

"Yes." She couldn't trust her voice. Kira smiled briefly, as if noting her awkwardness. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Where's Athrun?"

"He's at home with mom."

"She's fond of him, isn't she?" She led him down a path, shaded by tall evergreen trees. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting dappled shadows on the ground. "Is it okay to leave him alone with your mother?"

"I guess. She's teaching him to cook."

Cagalli raised her brows in surprise. "Cook? You domesticated him or something?" She saw a muscle in his cheek twitch and quickly apologised. Cagalli, who had never bothered to learn how to cook or do any domestic chores had relied wholly on her small army of helpers to oversee the mundane daily tasks. She grudgingly admired Athrun's willingness to learn a life skill, and one that's often associated with serving love on a plate. It suddenly dawned to her how lucky Kira was and felt a twinge of jealousy. She gestured towards a bench. The air was cooler here under the canopy of leaves.

"I was surprised when you called," said Kira. "I thought you might not want to see me again after what happened."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I want to see you. You're my brother," she admonished. He nodded and looked at her expectantly. Cagalli folded her hands on her lap primly and cleared her throat. "I heard that you bought an apartment together," said Cagalli. "It must be nice to have a place of your own."

"Yes, it's great. But I'm sure you didn't ask me here to chat about my domestic arrangements."

_How astute,_ Cagalli thought wryly. _So much for small talk. As if I want to know about your private life._ After accidentally walking in on them making out on Mrs Yamato's kitchen counter, she had no doubt that they were indeed more than just best friends living together. Lacus had hinted that some kind of advanced physical relationship had developed between the two, and out of curiosity Cagalli had done some research into the mechanics of gay sex. The thought of that 'that thing' going into 'that place' made her rather ill. Apparently her twin didn't have an aversion to such activities; in fact he looked radiant, and she tried hard not to let her imagination run wild thinking what went on under Mrs Yamato's roof without the poor woman's knowledge.

"How long you reckon you can fool others with your 'we are best friends' act? First it was the car, and now the apartment. Don't you think people will find it strange for two guys to be so cosy together?" Cagalli watched intently as he ran a hand through his hair. It was much longer than when she last saw him. Her eyes settled on the platinum band on his left hand. She distinctly remembered seeing its twin on Athrun's hand. "And what's the deal with that band?"

Kira covered his ring finger almost instantly. Curious now, Cagalli grabbed his hand and peered at the ring. The design was simple yet elegant. Although she wasn't into jewellery, she had seen enough to spot a high quality piece. She had no doubt it was pretty expensive too. She wondered how he could afford such a luxury. Kira must have read her thoughts because he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes! Don't you use your brain at all?" She kicked his leg angrily and felt a flash of juvenile satisfaction. "I don't need free advertisement that my twin is one half of a gay couple."

"I see." Kira lowered his eyes and rubbed the toes of his boots together. "Then there's nothing to worry about. The public doesn't know we are related, and nobody remembers retired soldiers."

"Is that what you think?" Annoyance that has been lurking in the depths of Cagalli's heart rose to the surface. "Did you even stop for a second and think about how one small slip from either one of you can damage my public image?" she asked, her voice low and clipped.

Even if she had had all their service records erased from the archives, she was certain that some of her more devious rivals already knew of his genetic background and that they were siblings. Many of them secretly harboured deeply entrenched hatred for the Coordinators, and if they found out that he was involved with his male best friend, they would label him as a high security risk. Cagalli wondered if Kira even comprehend how damaging this could potentially be for her political career.

For long minutes Kira stared agape at her, his face pale. Cagalli knew instinctively that she didn't need a verbal answer. He understood the risk and the ripple effect it would have on her if the public found out about his relationship with Athrun.

Finally, he lowered his eyes. His shoulders drooped. "You said you'd be happy for me."

There was something disquieting about his tone; he sounded utterly dejected. In that instant it became crystal clear to her that her own fears paled to that of his. Kira had experienced resentment, suspicion and prejudice by being the only Coordinator aboard the Archangel during the first war. And he would have to face same struggle all over again -- perhaps for the rest of his life -- now that he had decided on his chosen path. Society would probably shun him if the truth about his lifestyle choice came out. She didn't need to add on to his burden.

Cagalli's anger drained away as quickly as it had surfaced. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "I thought it was just a phase. I really didn't expect you to be serious about the relationship."

"I really do love him, Cagalli." His voice was so soft she had trouble hearing. "Somehow I know I always have. Maybe I was too young then to realise it. But I know so now." He raised his eyes and gazed at her anxiously. "Do you hate me for it?"

Cagalli had never felt as conflicted as she did then. Although they would never share the closeness of growing up together as he did with Athrun, he was still her own flesh and blood. Cagalli steeled her resolve and seized his hands and held them in hers. It was her turn to be strong for him.

"Don't be stupid." She smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry for being selfish. You've always been there to protect me. No matter what, I still love you, okay?" Kira looked at her, surprised. Clearly, he didn't see it coming. Cagalli hesitated for a moment, then drew him into her arms. He let her. "I will always love you, silly. You are my brother."

She held him for a moment longer. Then she drew back and gazed at him thoughtfully. He puzzled at her.

"So, are you going to tell your parents?"

* * *

Athrun was fast asleep when Kira slipped into bed that night. He listened to Athrun's gentle breathing and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later he was still wide awake. Old familiar faces occupied his consciousness -- Mana, Cagalli's old nurse and Kisaka predominant amongst them. Perhaps accepting Cagalli's invite to dinner at her place and meeting old friends wasn't the best move. But Cagalli was insistent and right in that they would be disappointed if he didn't show face during his rare trip home. As usual, Mana had fussed over him like he was a favourite nephew and it made him wonder how the old woman would react if she knew of his relationship with Athrun. Would she be as accepting as both Lacus and Cagalli, he wondered, or would she be revolted? He didn't dare imagine Kisaka's reaction. The taciturn military man, who had been entrusted to look after Cagalli by her late foster father, might react with hostility if his relationship even had a 0.1 chance of compromising her position as a politician.

He shifted restlessly, unable to fall asleep. Beside him, Athrun stirred in his sleep. Kira removed the bolster put there by his mother as a modesty barrier from Athrun's arms. A moment later he snuggled up against him, fitting his warm, slender form into the space recently occupied by the bolster. Athrun opened his eyes and looked at him fuzzily.

"Kira?"

Kira pressed his face against Athrun's neck, his need for comfort overwhelming. "Hold me. Just hold me," he whispered in the dark.

* * *

Kira's eyes were set on the tangle of bicycle parts that lay on a heap on the garage floor. The sense of unease had dogged him throughout the next couple of days. His listlessness eventually got the better of him and he decided to keep his mind occupied by doing some small repair work for the orphans. The fact that he knew next to nothing about fixing a bicycle chain did not deter him. And that was how Athrun found him -- hunkered down next to a tool box, a wrench in hand, looking perplexed at the greasy metallic mess before him.

"Come on." Athrun said, grabbing his arm and pulling him upright. Kira started to protest but one sideways look from Athrun silenced him. He followed Athrun quietly down the garden path that eventually led to the adjacent water garden where his mother raised some carps as a hobby. Athrun sat on a stone bench and crossed his arms. "Spill it."

"What?"

"Whatever that has been bothering you so much that you won't even tell me."

"Nothing, Athrun. Really."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Athrun's voice was clipped.

"It's nothing, really. Quit fussing."

Athrun glared at him, sounding upset. "Don't jerk around with me."

Now guilty for unintentionally upsetting Athrun, Kira shoved his hands into his pockets and sat down beside him with a sigh. It was better to be honest. "I'm worried in case our relationship will damage Cagalli's reputation. She had sacrificed so much for this country, and I don't want to jeopardise her future by being a potential security risk. I honestly don't know what to do, or what to think anymore," he said, staring at the neatly raked pebbles on the ground.

Athrun caught his breath sharply, and said: "Wait. Stop right there. What are you saying?"

Kira dug the toe of his sandal into the ground. "Her career will be over if her rivals find out about us. I can't bear thinking about it. I -- I don't want to cause her any trouble."

Athrun stared at him. His face turned pale and then crimson as the underlying message sank in. "You calling it quits?" Athrun said, his voice spluttering with shock.

"No. It's nothing like that." Kira sounded shaken. "I never said that."

"You thought of it. You're putting her first before me, aren't you?" Athrun said bitterly. He grabbed Kira by the shoulders and shook him angrily.

"Athrun, calm down!" Kira protested, and tried to push Athrun away. "Why are you getting so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" Kira winced as Athrun's fingernails dug into his skin.

"Let go of me!"

"I will not!" Athrun yelled, temper fraying.

"That hurts!" Kira shouted in pain. Athrun looked shocked and quickly let go. Appalled by Athrun's reaction, Kira shot up and scampered to the water's edge. Being so close together sometimes has its drawbacks. Both he and Athrun were exceptionally in tune both mentally and spiritually so much so each knew what the other was thinking without the need to verbalise. It never occurred to him that Cagalli would be the cause of a shouting match with Athrun. He turned to look at Athrun as he rubbed his shoulders to ease the pain. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

"How do you expect me to react?" Athrun strode closer, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare bail out on us."

"I never said I'd do that." Kira defended himself.

"It crossed your mind. Same damn thing." Athrun glared and quickly turned his face away.

"Stop cursing, Athrun."

"I'll curse if I see fit."

"That's not like you at all."

His outburst over, Athrun laughed bitterly. "I never thought I'd come second to your precious sister."

"What rubbish are you sprouting now?"

"I've always put you above all else, Kira. I'm just upset that you don't feel the same." Athrun kicked at the pebbles bordering the pool, and watched as they fell into the water with a splash.

"That's not true," Kira said, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Maybe it's hard for you to understand since you're an only child."

Athrun scowled. "Maybe it's because I'm an only child I'm jealous of my possessions."

Possession? Kira almost blurted in surprise. Then it dawned on him that since childhood, they had been almost exclusively together, with casual friends filling in the gaps but never coming close to what they had together. The presence of a twin sister coming much later in life had disturbed the balance somewhat, like an obstruction in an otherwise smooth flowing stream.

Although Kira wouldn't admit it, he had been jealous of Cagalli when she had a crush on Athrun. But that had since been sorted out. Now, her presence threatened their happiness again, in a form which he had no idea how to solve without causing distress to either party. Although she claimed to be fine, Kira felt obliged as a younger brother to do something within his power to protect her. For the first time in years, he wished that the issue could be solved with a single press of the firing button.

Athrun put an arm around his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to be very careful from now on," he said at last. Kira nodded. "I don't know if I can go on without you." Athrun added in a low whisper.

"Don't say stupid things." Kira felt embarrassed. But it was typical of Athrun; he was able to articulate his feelings into words without any hesitation. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them, wrapped his arms around Athrun and kissed him without reserve. What he couldn't articulate through words, he expressed through his actions. He could feel Athrun's tension evaporate as they connected physically.

A startled noise made them look up.

Caridad stared at them with stricken eyes.

Zeddypunkakauntan © 2007  
Published: April 16, 2007


	16. Out

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala (switchable)  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html , punkakauntan(at)livejournal  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated as always, either here or email me at punkakauntan(at)gmail(dot)com.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Genre - _Bildungsroman_. Generally defined as the story of a single individual's growth and development within the context of a defined social order. The growth process, at its roots a quest story, has been described as both "an apprenticeship to life" and a "search for meaningful existence within society."

* * *

◊ **Between Friends ◊**  
**Chapter 16: Out**

"Aunty, I can explain."

Kira held Athrun in a restraining grip as Caridad remained rooted on the spot, her face pale. Her hands were crossed over her chest as if to still her heart. She looked at them in turn, her expression aghast. The little orphans accompanying her were peering at them curiously, and Kira prayed that their young minds weren't damaged by what they'd just witnessed.

"Come inside," Caridad said, her voice unsteady. She sent the children ahead, and made her way slowly to the main house. Kira and Athrun followed at a respectable distance, hands clasped together instinctively.

When they got inside, Caridad poured out long glasses of iced tea for each of them and set it on the kitchen counter. Kira winced mentally; Cagalli had told him that she had accidentally seen them frolicking on the same counter complete with half eaten tubs of ice-cream. Caridad gestured towards the drinks, but neither had the inclination to drink just then.

"Since when?" Caridad asked quietly.

The question rattled Kira, and he turned to look at Athrun on impulse. Athrun had his eyes fixed on the glasses, perspiration forming on his temples. Athrun was as nervous as he. He squeezed Athrun's hand to reassure him, for what it's worth.

Clearing his throat, Athrun finally said: "If you mean since when we started getting intimate, it was last November. But if you want to know since when I've loved Kira, I guess since childhood."

Taken aback, Kira's mouth went slack. He didn't expect Athrun to be recklessly blunt.

"But I thought you're close to Cagalli. What happened?" Caridad said, giving Athrun a puzzled look.

"She's just a friend," Athrun told her. "It's Kira that I really love."

Athrun's candour made Caridad uncomfortable. It's not everyday a guy would tell you directly that he's in love with your son. Her brows furrowed. "What kind of love are you talking about, Athrun?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try." Athrun stared at his hand, which sported a matching band to the one Kira was wearing. Caridad appeared to understand its significance for the first time, and her eyes looked distressed. She looked beseechingly at Kira, as if to seek some form of rebuttal. Acutely aware that denial was not a wise option, Kira looked at her straight in the eyes and nodded.

"We are a couple, in all sense of the word," he admitted quietly. "I meant to tell you one day, but I didn't have the guts. I'm sorry you have to find out this way."

"I see." Caridad gazed at them in turn. "Maybe I should have seen it coming, but you two have always been close together since young. But it's still hard for me to sit here and digest that you two are ..." She trailed off, distressed.

"If it's any comfort to you aunty, I've no interest in anyone else but Kira. He being a male is just a technicality." Athrun butted in with a serious look.

"Technicality?" Caridad looked at him with incredulity. "Athrun, really."

Athrun kept his eyes fixed on her; the tightness around his jaw was the only indication that he was as tense as Kira was. They sat without talking for a while, the iced tea remained untouched.

"Does anyone else know about the two of you?"

Kira bit his lower lip, and then said hesitantly: "Cagalli. And Lacus."

Caridad bowed her head, her anguish apparent. Tears welled in her eyes. For a long time, no one spoke.

Unable to bear the oppressive silence, Kira forced himself to swallow his fear. Across the counter, Caridad stared with red-rimmed eyes at the melting ice in her glass. If only she had yelled at them as Cagalli did, perhaps her grief would have been easier for him to handle. Her silence tore at his heart, and Kira was at a total loss of what to do. They had come this far; what could they do next? He glanced at Athrun, and decided that it was best that they took their leave. Give Caridad some time to process the news and mentally compose herself.

As they stood up to take their leave, it occurred to Kira that her reaction to finding out the truth about his and Athrun's relationship might be the indication of what they would eventually face in the future. They left the kitchen and closed the door gently. On the way upstairs, he wondered what else could go wrong. He felt edgy, disoriented, as if his emotions were being shredded. He willed himself to keep the tears of misery from streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

"That must have been quite a shock for you." 

Caridad nodded miserably as she cupped the mug of coffee between her hands. She stared at her fingernails, kept short for as long as she remembered for housework and gardening. Her hands were rough from the constant chores. How different from the hands of Murrue Ramius, who now sat across from her with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Was it my fault, you think?" Caridad asked glumly.

"How so?"

Caridad shrugged. She didn't even understand why she had confided in Murrue. Maybe because the woman had spent time with the two and hopefully understood their relationship better than she ever could. In her mind, both Kira and Athrun were like her own children. Childless herself, Caridad had raised her sister's son as her own. She remembered having the young Athrun, a latchkey child and Kira's special friend, over at her home those years ago on Copernicus. Memories of those innocent, idyllic childhood days brought a pang of sadness to her heart.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," Caridad answered with honesty. "I'm puzzled, why would they turn gay?"

"I don't think anyone 'turns gay' overnight."

"You mean they're born that way?"

Murrue leaned back and sipped her coffee. "I've read something like that, but I'm not sure if it has been proven."

"Then why?"

"Perhaps it's a marriage of the minds. Maybe they found something in each other that no one else could give them."

Caridad looked doubtful. "But Athrun was once engaged to Lacus," she said. "Surely he's straight."

"It was a politically arranged match. I doubt if he really wanted to be married to her." Murrue refilled her cup. "He didn't seem to mind at all when his father broke off the engagement. In fact, he seemed relieved to be rid of the commitment."

"What about Cagalli? Didn't he have a crush on her?"

"I had my doubts about those two," Murrue admitted slowly. "I thought he saw her as a female version of Kira. Honestly, I was quite surprised, but then again, he was at that difficult age when he probably wasn't aware of his own sexuality. But if you asked me, it was clear that he loves Kira more than anyone else."

"But what about Kira? I thought he was close to Lacus."

"Can't deny that they have some sort of bond. I doubt very much if Kira has any romantic feelings for her though." Murrue tapped the sides of her coffee cup with a fingernail. "Call it female intuition if you will, I've always felt that Lacus knew about who Athrun really loves and she cunningly played the part of Kira's love interest to throw others off the scent."

A look of sheer bafflement crossed Caridad's face. "Off the scent? Why would she?"

"Circumstances warranted it. They're valuable to her as soldiers. Tension was high amongst the troops, and no one needed additional rumours about the two to add to it." She paused for a moment. "Some people weren't too comfortable having Athrun in their midst."

"Why's that?"

"He's a serial defector, and that made them uncomfortable around him." Murrue pointed out. "They compromised because Lacus and Kira vouched for him. The guys were in awe of Kira and held him in high esteem. Imagine what would had happened if the truth came out. The scandal would've been hard to handle."

Caridad stared at the coffee grounds at the bottom of her cup. "I wonder if it's just a phase."

"What do you think?"

"Well, I know that they have been room mates for years, and they recently bought an apartment together." Caridad said. "And they are quite affectionate with each other since small, but I thought it was a just a brotherly thing. Anyway, Athrun told me yesterday that he loves Kira. They even wear matching bands."

Murrue's brows shot up in surprise. "That doesn't sound like a fling at all. It's like announcing to the world that they are a couple."

"Kira basically confirmed that too." A sudden thought struck Caridad, and her face turned red. "You think they're already at the stage where they're having a physical relationship?"

"Probably. I won't rule it out." Murrue answered slowly. "You saw them kissing, right?"

"And in broad daylight!" Caridad's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. She remembered coming home from the shops to find Athrun in the kitchen stuffing the bedsheets into the washer. He had been insistent on doing it himself, and she had let him. Oh god, I even let them room together since they are used to sharing, she thought. But what if ... what if ... She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Caridad nodded weakly. "You don't look too good."

"It's nothing, really." She saw Murrue gazing at her doubtfully. There's no way she could lie to this smart woman. Thankfully, Murrue let it slide.

"The boys are matured beyond their age. I'm sure they would have thought it out carefully. They wouldn't rush into a commitment just like that." Murrue reasoned.

"But still, isn't there something I could do?"

"Like what?"

"Counselling?"

"It's not a disease that can be cured with drugs or counselling." Murrue pointed out.

"Athrun told me that Kira being a male is just a technicality. I nearly died of shock."

"I can imagine. But then again, he's probably telling the truth. He really loves Kira regardless of his gender."

"So you think it's okay?" Caridad had always been a rather timid woman, and arguing with this confident woman scared her somewhat. But she knew that Murrue bore no malicious intent, and had always had the boys' interest at heart.

Murrue sighed. She reached across the sofa and took hold of Caridad's trembling hands. "I'm not one to judge. And I don't know if you should." Caridad shot her a perplexed look. "Things must be hard for them as is. All we can do right now is to wait and see."

* * *

Almost as soon as Cagalli rang the doorbell, the door opened with a soft creak. 

"Come in. Kira's been expecting you." Athrun said, his mouth tense. He must be as worried as Kira, she thought as she stepped into the hotel room. Kira sat with both legs up on the sofa, his hands linked around his knees.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked as she sat beside him. Athrun sank in the seat on his other side and stared at a painting on the far wall.

Kira looked at her sideways, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep. "Mom found out." he said simply.

Cagalli's mind whirled. "How?"

"I'd rather not say," he replied. Alas, this caused Cagalli's imagination to kick into high gear.

"She saw you the two of you ..." she purposely left her sentence hanging.

"Um, yes." Kira replied, confirming her worst suspicions. Visions of Caridad walking in on them being indiscreet filled her with a mixture of horror and repulsion. Remembering the ice-cream incident, she quickly assumed that Athrun was again the instigator. "We had no choice but to out ourselves. It would have been easier to deal with if mom had been angry. But she just sat there, looking so shocked and miserable. I wasn't prepared for that and I didn't know what to do."

"Did she kick you out?"

Kira shook his head. "We decided it'll be best for everyone if we leave."

"What? You left without working it out?" He nodded miserably. "So what will you do now?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't know. Go home. Give her some time to think, I guess."

Obviously that wasn't the answer she was expecting. "Are you stupid?" She exploded. Kira recoiled at the sound of her voice, and Athrun shot her a dirty look. "Think for a bit, will you. You can't just high-tail it out of here. Take some responsibility for your actions, for goodness sake." She reached across him and shoved Athrun on the chest, hard. "And you! I told you before to make sure this never happens!"

"You blaming me?" Athrun got up like a shot. Angry now, Cagalli followed suit, arms akimbo, and stared at him with angry eyes.

"I told you I'll rip your head off if anything bad happens to Kira. And see what happens now? I bet it was entirely your fault; you can't seem to control yourself when you're around him."

She heard Athrun grunt, and say, "What the hell are you blathering about?'

"I saw what you did to him on the kitchen counter the other day. Slathering him with ice-cream and forcing yourself on him. I bet she caught you at it again, you jerk." Cagalli shouted angrily.

"What?!" Athrun said, reddening.

"Your parents are dead, so you have no parental objection to worry about. But that doesn't mean you can have your own way with him. And under his mother's roof! You can't imagine the strain you caused between him and his mother just because you can't control your roaming tentacles."

She had perhaps been blunter than she meant to be, but the time for niceties had long past. Her only real worry was that Kira might withdraw within himself and suffer in silence.

"Cagalli! It's not his fault. You're making a mistake." Kira protested, appalled at his twin's outburst. Athrun's nostrils flared as he stared at the diminutive blonde. He started to open his mouth but Kira quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Athrun, calm down. Cagalli doesn't mean it."

"Like hell she doesn't."

"Hah! Guilty as charged." Cagalli shot back. She was itching to plant her fist into Athrun's face. That should teach him a lesson not to mess about with her twin. "You claim to love him, and see what shit you got him into? What kind of pathetic partner are you? I could take better care of him than you, and he would never have to go through all this crap."

Athrun's patience, stretched to its limit, snapped. "Woman, you have a serious brother complex there," he retorted acidly. "As if it never crossed your mind to grass on us."

Kira gasped, utterly horrified as he looked in turn at Athrun, his best friend since childhood, and Cagalli, his twin whom he knew since he was sixteen. Cagalli saw his expression and felt a sense of protectiveness wash over her. Some quirk of nature had made her the more aggressive between the two of them, while Kira's more gentle nature was better suited for a girl. Apparently, some divine power with a twisted sense of humour had decided to switch their gender and personalities around. Perhaps, it was retribution against men who tried to play god by manipulating genes.

"Well?" Athrun goaded, not letting it slide.

"Brother complex, eh?" Cagalli said with a twisted smile. Then she swung her fist and caught him solidly on the jaw. Kira yelled as Athrun staggered backwards, wide-eyed in shock. "That feels good," she said tartly, and sat down as if nothing happened. She eyed them coolly as Kira dragged Athrun towards the bed and forced him to sit down. They stared at her in disbelief. Satisfied that she had their full attention, she said, "You two better face the problem like real men. Sort it out with Mrs Yamato before you leave. Don't you dare go home without clearing the air."

"What do you expect us to do?" Kira asked, in frustration. "We already tried, and she couldn't handle it."

Cagalli folded her arms across her chest. "Then try harder. You two have decided to be together, so now you better see it through the end."

* * *

"Goddamn woman sure packed a solid punch. She's been training or what?" Athrun touched his face gingerly. Kira batted his hand away and pressed a cold compress against the swelling. "That's the second time she punched me." 

"You should have ducked." Kira commiserated. "You know better than to goad her when she's in that state."

"How come I'm always the victim here?" Kira shrugged. Athrun moaned and then said, "She honestly believes you're as innocent as an angel, and I'm the lecher who turns you over the dark side or whatever."

"That I know." Kira chuckled despite himself. Then he turned serious. "What do we do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But she has a point. I can't let this cause a rift between you and aunty." Athrun yawned and settled himself on his side of the bed. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll think of something tomorrow."

"Promise?" Kira eyed him sceptically.

"Yes." Athrun muttered and closed his eyes.

Kira switched off the bedside lamp and studied Athrun's profile in the dark. The prospect of facing Caridad Yamato once again made him nervous.

* * *

As he sipped his weak, tasteless coffee, Athrun studied Kira's face who sat beside him in the commercial shuttle en-route to the PLANTs . Everything that they had feared could go wrong had gone wrong. On hindsight, turning up at Mrs Yamato's unannounced with the hope that the few days in between had somehow mended the earlier rift had been recklessly optimistic and downright foolish. Caridad had let them in graciously, but the ensuing silence and awkwardness made him feel oppressed that he wanted to scream. They tried to reason with her, but she had erected an invisible wall around herself that made any meaningful communication almost impossible. Throughout the whole hour they were there, all she did was to gaze at them with saddened eyes. Athrun knew then that the wound in her heart had been too deep to be healed by mere words. And when she bade them goodbye, her voice was full of grief. 

"I'm sorry things don't work out between you and your mother." Athrun said, breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault."

"I want you to be happy. But all I managed to do is cause a rift between the two of you." Athrun set the plastic cup down with a sigh. "Cagalli's right, I'm pathetic."

"Not true." Kira kept his eyes fixed on the back of the seat in front on him. "And will you quit blaming yourself? You don't have to shoulder everything on your own you know."

"I'm not giving up on you," Athrun said in a low voice.

"I won't either." Kira leaned towards him and squeezed his arm comfortingly. "We mustn't let this be a stumbling block. Mom used to say the only difference between stumbling blocks and stepping stones is the way which we use them."

"Is that so?"

"So stop worrying. As long as we are together, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You really have a lot of faith in me, don't you?"

Kira smiled, and said, "Neither of us will be alive today if we don't have faith in each other."

Athrun gazed at him quietly, then nodded and said: "Yeah."

Turning to look beyond the window, Athrun could see the Earth glimmering in the vast darkness of space. He put his hand against the window and stared out. Somewhere down there, Aunty Caridad was picking up the pieces of her life. He had no doubt that she would go through periods of rejection, acceptance, and then rejection again before hopefully she would come to accept them for who they are and understand something of what it meant to be gay. He turned away from the window, lifted the armrest separating their seats, and threaded his fingers through Kira's. Kira squeezed his hand gently, giving him the warmth and assurance that he needed.

_**Next chapter:** Epilogue_

Zeddy a.k.a Punkakauntan © 2007  
Published: April 12, 2007


	17. EPILOGUE

**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Athrun Zala (switchable)  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html , punkakauntan(at)livejournal  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated as always, either here or email me at punkakauntan(at)gmail(dot)com.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Genre - _Bildungsroman_. Generally defined as the story of a single individual's growth and development within the context of a defined social order. The growth process, at its roots a quest story, has been described as both "an apprenticeship to life" and a "search for meaningful existence within society."

This wraps up the main story of _Between Friends_. I started this story back in July 2004, long before GSD started its run. The writing experience had been both educational and enjoyable. Needless to say your feedbacks really helped me to improve a lot. Almost all the chapters were self-edited; my apologies if there were any mistakes and/or grammatical errors that may have spoiled your reading enjoyment. Thank you for reading _Between Friends_ and sharing my love for AsuKira. Cheers!

* * *

◊ **Between Friends ◊**  
**Epilogue**

The twinkle of thousands of tiny lights that formed the orderly lines of streetlights and buildings in Orb's capital city never ceased to fascinate Kira. He had lost track of time as he leaned against the railings of the hotel's balcony. Set on a buff overlooking the ocean and the lesser islands beyond, it gave him a clear view of the cityscape across the bay.

It had been five years since they last set foot on the homeland and they were back on Cagalli's invitation. She had spared no expenses and had put them up in a suite in the capital city's poshest hotel.

"This place is pretty impressive and brand new too," Athrun wandered up behind him, a mug of coffee in hand. "Want some?"

Kira nodded and took a sip. The coffee was tepid and far too sweet. He made a face.

"Still tastes horrid, huh?"

Chuckling softly, Kira said: "Right." No matter how hard Athrun tried, cookery just wasn't his forte. Kira would have gladly given him an A-plus for effort, but the results were often something totally unexpected. It became their private joke -- anything that Athrun whipped up was called generically as "Athrun's Surprise". Nevertheless, it never did deter him from trying, and Kira was glad of that. Athrun's determination was a reflection of his willpower in making their relationship work.

In the five years since they made their relationship known to his mother, only a handful of close friends had been let into the secret. Some were initially dumbstruck, while others chuckled and ribbed them good-naturedly for finally finding the courage to come clean.

Despite what happened, they maintained regular contact with Mrs Yamato, and she in turn with them, never once forgetting their birthdays, although the subject of their relationship was never brought up for discussion. Kira regarded this as something positive; he knew Caridad had a soft spot for Athrun since he was a child back on Copernicus. Perhaps there was still hope for a reconciliation.

"So, what time do we have to leave?" Athrun asked, stretching out his hand over the railings. Torii swooped out of the skies and settled itself on his palm.

"Latest by eight-thirty."

Glancing at his watch, Athrun asked innocently: "Game for a quick cuddle?"

Kira rolled his eyes and snickered. 'Cuddle' was their private code for an invitation to make love. Early on in their relationship they had been going at it like a couple of don't-know-what in constant heat. Surprisingly, as their relationship matured their desire for each other grew even stronger. They became totally in tune with each other and knew instinctively when to take or relinquish the lead.

"Not unless you want to walk funny at the dinner reception."

"Come on," Athrun egged him on. "Endorphin's good for you. Look at you, all tensed up from this morning. You need to relax so that you don't screw up your little speech. You're giving one, right, as brother of the bride?"

"Athrun," Kira said solemnly. "Even if I am, nobody will pay attention anyway. They'll be too busy freeloading on the drinks and food."

He peered over the balustrade and watched the traffic trickling through the main entrance of the hotel. Guests have started arriving. Six months ago Cagalli had contacted him, telling him of her intention to get married and asked for his permission to do so. He was dumbstruck -- not so much by the thought of her settling down, but by her simple act of asking for his blessing.

"You asking me?" He had asked her incredulously over the long distance vidphone.

"You're my blood relation," Cagalli answered grumpily. "and your approval is important to me."

"I don't even know the guy!"

"Just say yes then."

"Then why bother asking? You've made up you mind."

"Told you. You're still my brother although you are rather dumb sometimes."

"Cagalli, insults will get you nowhere." Cagalli scowled at him for a second, then looked at him pleadingly. Kira gave in. "Alright, if you're sure he's the one for you."

"Well, unlike you, not everyone is blessed with a soulmate. He may not be Mr Perfect, but he's perfect for me." She answered tartly.

Something dawned upon him, and he spluttered: "He lets you control him!" To which she had shot him an innocent 'who me?' look and he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Uh, good luck to you both then."

And the reason they were back on Orb was because she had insisted that as her brother he had the duty to give her away. The nuptial service had been a private ceremony, with a few very close friends in attendance. Kira was relieved when it was over. The evening reception on the other hand was going to be a full blown, very formal affair with more than a thousand guests attending. It gave him the willies just thinking about it, although Athrun seemed relatively unconcerned or better at hiding his anxiety.

"Where are we supposed to be seated?" Athrun called out. Kira turned to see him sprawling indecently on the sofa, studying the reception hall seating layout with a bored expression. He stepped into the room, drawing the curtains before strolling casually towards Athrun.

"Main table with the bride and groom and the rest of the VVIPs."

"Huh?" Athrun sat up with a jerk. "You can't be serious! With all those blustery fogeys and their insipid wives?"

"Fogeys or otherwise, they are important allies of hers." Kira pointed out.

"Still! I hate politicians, and I can't stand their wives. They are boring, incredibly nosey and so full for themselves." Athrun tossed the layout on the floor and folded his arms. "Why can't we sit elsewhere?"

"Because I'm family. And Cagalli insisted we sit with her."

"Find an excuse. Make one up of you have to." Athrun demanded petulantly.

Kira scratched his head. "I don't get you. It's not like you have to entertain them or anything. This is important to her, can't you see? She'd even gone through the trouble to suit us up." He waved a hand towards their matching tailcoats.

"No, Kira. It's you who can't see." Athrun got off the sofa and grabbed him by the shoulders. Kira puzzled at him. Athrun chewed his bottom lip, and said: "You have a legitimate right to be there as her brother. But what about me? How do you explain my presence?"

It took a while for the point to sink in. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear? Oh dear?" Athrun rolled his eyes, as if talking to a particularly dim-witted child. "Is that all you can say?"

"Oops?"

Athrun dropped his hands, staggered towards the bed, spun face down and groaned. Kira sat on the foot of the bed and clasped his hands loosely on his lap. He gazed sideways at Athrun. "Kira, you can be very dim sometimes. Those nosey parkers will want to know how I'm related to the bride." Athrun's complained, his voice muffled by the duvet. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Stop being so pessimistic. They might not even ask anything."

Athrun rolled on his back, poked him in the ribs, saying: "What if they did? Should I tell them the truth and see if the shock finishes them off?" He scrambled to his knees, gave a slight bow and said in a mock serious voice, "'Hello, I'm the brother-in-law of the bride. Her twin brother's my common law spouse.' I'm sure that will go down famously."

"Great, now you got me worried for nothing." Kira shot him a withering look and got up in a huff. Athrun, not willing to let the matter go made a grab for his waist and pulled him down.

"Aunty Caridad and the rest of our old buddies, will they be there too?"

"I believe so."

"Listen. It's one thing for us to arrive together, or to sit together at any of the guest tables," Athrun said, as he played absently with the corner of the duvet cover. "-- but to sit at the Main Table ... you know how the seating arrangement in these kind of formal function goes, right?" Kira shook his head, his curiosity rising. "They usually seat couples together and alternate the gender, so it'll be husband-wife-husband-wife. Guess what happens next?"

Kira felt slightly ill. The thought of being put on display as a couple at Orb's high profile wedding of the year made his stomach turn. His face paled. "I see your point ... but surely if we go in earlier we can grab any seat we want at the table."

"Hmph, they probably have those fancy name cards at each setting. Especially at the VVIP table, they can't risk having fogeys who don't get along to sit next to each other. It might spark an incident."

Realising that they were caught in an awkward situation, Kira gazed at Athrun helplessly. "But I can't bail out. Cagalli will be furious!" He looked around desperately. "What about Lacus? Can one of us swap places with her?"

Athrun ran a hand through his thick shock of hair. "I don't know where she'll be seated."

"Arrrrrgh. Call her, now!"

"What's up? Why aren't you two dressed yet?" Lacus asked a few minutes later as Kira let her in. "Why the long faces? Did someone die?"

"Lacus, we have a problem." Kira said glumly.

"Really?" Lacus tilted her head to one side and listened with rapt attention as they quickly filled her in on the worst case scenario. "So you want me to swap places with one of you?" she asked.

"Please. We can't think of anyone else"

Lacus gazed at the mini chandelier set in the entrance hallway, as if mesmerized by the light reflecting off its many facets, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I can't help you out this time. I've got a date. A political date, you understand ... and I can't just dump him on a whim. It won't be appropriate." She looked at them apologetically. "I got to go and get my hair done. I'm sure things will be fine. Now, cheer up. You're going upset Cagalli if you turn up looking like a pair of pall bearers."

As she turned and left the room, it occurred to Kira that the time had arrived for them to quit relying on her whenever they were caught in a jam. He closed the door behind her as softly as he could. He turned to see Athrun studying him quietly.

"I guess we better get ready now," he said, giving Athrun what he hoped was a confident smile.

"Yeah." Athrun reached out, brushed his hand against his cheek, but his fingers were quite cold. "Maybe there's nothing to worry about," he said. Kira nodded, hoping that their fear was unfounded.

* * *

The walk to the Grand Ballroom seemed to take forever. The foyer, where the pre-dinner drinks were served was packed with guests dressed to the nines. For Athrun, who hated being in a crowded place, the experience was claustrophobic. Waiters, their trays laden with pre-dinner drinks and aperitifs moved discreetly amongst the guests. The smell of cigars and perfumes combined to form a noxious cocktail, and he was dying for a breath of fresh air. He grabbed a drink at random and swallowed it down in three gulps. The alcohol burned his throat and he coughed. 

"Slow down." Kira warned under his breath. Athrun smiled apologetically as Kira steered him to a less crowded area. They watched as photo journalists worked through the crowd, snapping away for the local society pages. Nearby, a group of bejewelled and bedecked middle aged women was preening for the cameras. "There's your insipid political wives." Kira chuckled, jerking his thumb towards them.

Anxiety temporarily forgotten, Athrun snickered, "Someone should send for the Fashion Police. What on earth are they wearing?"

Kira shrugged, dazzled by the gaudiness. "Get a load of that woman with the purple hair. Her hairdo's so huge it deserves a postcode of its own."

"Kira!" Athrun doubled with laughter. Kira joined him.

"Hey, stop bitching, boys. They can't avoid their nature." A familiar voice from the past interrupted them. Athrun looked up to see the zoom lens of a serious looking camera pointing at their faces. "Mind if I take a picture of you two?"

"Miriallia! What are you doing here?" Kira and Athrun exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, you even talk in sync," she said, clearly impressed. "Oh, I'm covering this wedding for the local society magazine. So, do you mind posing for me?" She peered at the little screen on her camera. "Can you get closer together? That's great!"

Still half-blinded by the flash, it suddenly occurred to Kira to ask: "Have you seen the rest of the old gang?"

"They're over there." She pointed towards the area close to the elevators. "I'll catch up with you later. See you."

As they watched her disappear through the crowd, camera clicking away, Kira nudged Athrun gently. "Let's go say hello." Athrun protested weakly but allowed Kira to steer him nonetheless.

Coming in contact with the old familiar faces, and their mild amazement at seeing them together caused his anxiety to return with a vengeance. Kira seemed to be at ease; perhaps because he was better acquainted with them than he was. He hung back, clutching his empty drink and feeling jittery.

"Hello, Athrun." A soft voice said by his ear. He turned to see Caridad smiling at him.

"Aunty," he managed to croak weakly. After what happened five years ago, the last thing he expected was for her to greet him with gentility. At a loss of what to say, he gabbled, "Kira's over there. I'll go fetch him."

She must have sensed his nervousness, and her eyes softened. "It's okay. I'll talk to him later. Will you accompany me for a bit? I'm not good with big crowds." He followed her obediently through the impressive glass doors which led to the open air terrace. A cool breeze tugged at her shawl, and she drew it tighter around her shoulders. Athrun gazed at her expectantly. "How are you? Are you keeping well?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Athrun nodded mutely. He couldn't trust his voice. Caridad studied him a bit longer without a saying a single word. A waiter came up to them, and Athrun quickly helped himself to a drink, anything to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn't help feeling nervous in front of Caridad. It must have shown, because she graced him with one of her gentle smiles.

"I'm happy to know that you two are still together." Calida told him quietly. "Five years ago, when you told me you were a couple, I didn't react too well. I had my reservations. I was afraid that it was just a crazy phase, and it would somehow ruin your friendship." She took a sip from her glass, and continued, "You mean a lot to Kira, and I didn't want him hurt if the relationship didn't work out. You two have been so close together since young and I've come to regard you as my own son. You understand why it was a shock to me when I saw you in the garden?"

Athrun swallowed a lump in his throat and admitted: "Yes, it complicates everything because we're both males. When I told you that I love him, I really mean it, Aunty."

The familiar childhood address of 'aunty' was not lost on Caridad. She gazed at him fondly. "I know. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, but now I'm able to understand it so much better. It's pretty obvious that Kira is very happy from reading his letters. I can tell that you two have a happy and very stable relationship, and that's a rarity nowadays."

A surge of hope rose in Athrun's heart. "Are you saying ..."

Caridad reached out and touched his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for anything more. I trust him into your hands now, just as my sister put her trust in me a long time ago. You promise to take care of him, won't you?"

"Your sister?"

"His mother, Via, was my sister." Athrun's eyes widened. That was news. He stood stock still, digesting the information. His mind was still reeling when he heard Caridad say quietly, "Kira's looking for you."

He looked up to find Kira staring at them in bewilderment. When Kira finally spoke, his voice was shaky. "Mom ... Athrun?"

Athrun turned towards Caridad, and saw her nodding her head briefly. "Go to him," she mouthed silently. He couldn't move, as if he had been riveted to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off Caridad, or even blink, in case it would break the spell and everything he heard was just a figment of his imagination. Caridad sensed his hesitation and patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't keep him waiting," she said.

As he crossed the short distance towards Kira, the anxiety that had been lurking deep within his heart evaporated. His heart soared with happiness, and it must have shown on his face for Kira was staring at him oddly. He hesitated for a second, then folded Kira in his arms, not caring if people were staring.

"Athrun?" Kira sounded confused.

"Everything is alright, everything is alright." Athrun repeated like a mantra, his eyes moist.

"You mean?" Kira puzzled at him, then looked past his shoulder towards his mother. Caridad was smiling. There wasn't a single trace of the misery or rejection that he had come to associate with their parting five years ago. In its place he saw the understanding and acceptance that they had been searching for all these while.

They hugged each other like long lost lovers newly reunited; and when they looked up again, the terrace was empty. In the background, the opening strains of the wedding march was playing. They listened to its splendour and shared a moment of bliss.

**FIN**

P.S: Now that it's over, I am free to write hentai yaoi AsuKira (switchable) side stories, nyahaha!

Zeddy a.k.a Punkakauntan © 2007

Published: April 13, 2007


End file.
